


Penguins Pebble

by Ohhitsstephanie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhitsstephanie/pseuds/Ohhitsstephanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a quiet girl in an abuse relationship looking for a way out. <br/>He was a power hungry man who knew how to get what he wanted. <br/>They met at Bamontes. She was a waitress and he was the new dishwasher with something extra behind those ice blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own anything in regards to DC comics or Gotham. Only my original characters. Warning. Mature audiences only. Contains graphic material such as sexual themes and domestic violence. You have been warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a waitress and he was the new dishwasher. 
> 
> She was in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. He was a power hungry man who knew how to get what he wanted.

She sat at her desk inside her small apartment. Nothing but the sound of pencil to paper to keep her company. She worked on her latest sketch of the Gotham harbor that she walked past today. As she finished her 3rd cup of coffee for the night, she started to clean up the bloodied tissues from her latest nose bleed. One to go along with her slowly bruising cheek.

 

She sat there trying to figure out how she was going to now explain the new marks to Jayse. The old bruises were just starting to fade and she knew her best friend would surely have something to say. She could still remember the day Jayse seen the first bruise. 

***3 months ago***

"Riley what the hell?!" Jayse whispered at her best friend as they stood outside by back door of the busy restaurant. She spotted the fresh bruise what looked like a hand print forming along the upper arm of the smaller woman in questioning. A whirl of colors from blacks to blues to purples.

Pulling her sleeve back down as to hide what has already been seen. 

"It's nothing. Just a slight, uh, misunderstanding." Riley replied. Trying her best to get her tall friend to drop the subject. 

"Bullshit. What kind of a 'misunderstanding' would have caused this" Jayse hushed to her friend while grabbing Rileys arm and pulling up the sleeve to the white work shirt. "Ri, did Nate do this to you?" She asked using the childhood nickname she had for her. 

"He was just upset. It won't happen again." The smaller woman replied, hoping to believe the words herself. "I promise."

***Present time***

She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts from her mind. She needed to get the memories out of her head. She grabbed one of her cracked minerals off her desk. Staring at the moon light reflecting off of the crystals. It always soothed her when the anxiety would creep up on her. Glancing over to the clock, the little red numbers flashed 2:47am at her. Sighing and placing the mineral back down she slowing got up and walked to her bed.

Scooting her black and white cat Figaro over to his side of the bed, she laid down and pulled the sheet over her. Remembering how Angelo's replacement starts up tomorrow. Poor Angelo. Found dead and the only things taken was $20 from his wallet, his work clothes and shoes.

Such a strange thing to kill someone over. Oh well

This is Gotham after all.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley meets Oswald for the first time. It's not a long meeting but it leaves a lasting impression on Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first official chapter. It's short but it's just the start. Thank you for reading

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone beeping. It was a text from her coworker requesting to switch shifts for the day. She frowned as she regretfully agreed to the change.

'Great now only 3 hours to get ready' she thought while making her way to her bathroom.

She took her time showering and once she got out, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Dark empty eyes looking back at her. She was not the woman her mother wanted her to be. Her mother must be rolling in her grave if she could see how her only child allowed herself to be treated. Shaking her head she wrapped a towel around her body and hair while heading to her makeup vanity. Just some foundation and blush for her skin and mascara with a light pink lipstick to look somewhat decent. It was only the lunch shift so it wouldn't be to big of a deal.

Next she moved to her closet where she grabbed her uniform. She hated it. The black skirt too short. The white button up shirt too tight and the heels ridiculous for job. Yet that's what Lou, her _lovely_ manager, requested her to wear. She finished getting ready by putting her hair in tidy little bun and grabbing a banana before leaving her studio apartment. Her walk to work was a short one and she was greeted a pretty slow restaurant. After clocking in she found Jayse who was standing by the bar.

"Have you met the new dishwasher yet?" Jayse wasted no time when she seen her friend standing next to her. "He seems nice enough, shy and kinda strange, but nice"

"I just walked it. I haven't had time." Riley replied.

"Well he's right behind you in the kitchen. Looking this way." Whispering close like it was a secret no one else could know.

Rolling her eyes, Riley glanced back in to the small window that separated the kitchen from the dining area. Eyes locking on ice blue ones. In that moment it was like time stood still. She felt something. She couldn't say for sure if it was a good something or bad, but it was something entirely new and she could not look away. Suddenly she heard Lou calling her, breaking her from the trance this stranger put her in.

"Hey girl, did you listen to anything I just said" he snapped in her face bringing her back to earth. "I need you to get your head out of your ass and start getting orders."

"Yes right away" She mumbled as she went on her way.

Through out the rest of her days she could feel them. Those ice cold eyes watching her. When she would glance back towards him, he would always look away quickly, blushing.

The day dragged and finally she was free to go. She headed to the kitchen to thank the kitchen staff like always when she found herself right in front of the mystery man himself.

"Your the new guy right? Angelo's replacement?" She asked him smiling, trying to appear as if her heart wasn't beating a million times a minute and holding her hand out. "I'm Riley."

"Paolo. It's really nice to meet you" he smiled at her while taking her hand in his.

It felt cold. Colder then she thought it should be. His smile was thin and hair laid flat on his head under a white dishwasher hat. His nose was hooked and covered in freckles. He was interesting to say the least. And something about him drew her in. Before she could say anymore she heard Jayse yelling at her to come on. It was their girls night after all.

"Sorry I really must get going. Best not keep her waiting or she might get even more feisty." Riley laughed.

"Oh no, go ahead. I'm sure we will see each other quite often. Again it was really nice to meet you Riley."

With one more smile, she turned to leave and headed for the door where her friend impatiently waited. With one more look back, she walked out in to the night.


	3. Girls night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night and memories. Also more between Riley and Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will become longer. The first one was just to get things started. Oswald will became a bigger part in the story as well, obviously. I just need to get Riley set up first. Thank you for reading.

It was just like any other girls night.The typical drinking, gossip and stopping Jayse from going home with some random guy at the bar. This night they decided to just go to a small joint right down the street from Riley's house.

They were seated at the bar, sipping on their drinks. Jayse always picked something fruity and mixed, while Riley kept it simple with a beer. At some point of the night Riley knew the question was coming. The same one Jayse will ask every girls night knowing she will get the same answer.

"So I need to ask. And before you roll your eyes at me, I'm serious this time" Jayse stated. Knowing all to well that the smaller woman would try to change the subject or just ignore it all together. 

"Can we not do this? Just for one night?" Riley groaned while trying to look away. 

"Riley tell me,  how long have we known each other? Right since grade school" She answered herself before Riley could reply. "And I know, that you know that you are better then this. You do not need some loser wanna be wasting your time." 

"I know it's just... I don't know how to leave. You don't understand. It's not that easy to just leaving. He works for Don Maroni." 

"Yeah barely. I don't even think the Don knows his name."

"That's besides the point. Besides say I do get away from him some how, what next? He won't stop trying to get me back or worse. I already have Lou being a creep and Frankie trying to grab my ass any chance he gets. I don't need to have someone else making my life more of a living hell then he already is..... Maybe I should just leave Gotham." Riley sighed as she took a long drink finishing off her beer. Maybe she drank to much. She never complains like this. Not even to her best friend. She liked to keep everything hidden so nobody has to worry about her. Glancing over to the blonde on her right she could see she was deep in thought. 

"Okay it's time to head home" Riley stated while tugging her friend off the bar stool. Jayse said nothing the whole walk home. Just in the same deep thought as when they left the bar. They were staying at Riley's tonight which was just a 15 minute walk.

It was nice tonight. Not to hot or cold. Riley let her mind roam and she thought about her best friend who was unusually quite at the time.

**********************

Jayse was right when she said they met in grade school. Half way through first grade. Riley was the new kid from the other side of town. She was the smallest kid in the class by both height and weight. The other kids would laugh at her. Saying she was still a baby and should be in kindergarten still. Nothing terrible but for a little girl with no friends, it stung. Until one day Jayse stood up for her. Telling all the other kids to stop their bullying and leave her alone. That day was the day they became attached at the hip. Whatever Jayse did, Riley followed. Where ever Riley went, Jayse wasn't to far behind.

The two were complete opposites and it became even more relevant in high school. Riley was short with wide hips and dark brown hair. Jayse was tall and lean with legs that seemed to never end. She always had her long, blonde hair done perfectly, while Riley kept her brown hair short to her shoulders and easy to handle. Personality wise Riley was a thinker. And Jayse a doer. Riley would spend her time in the bleachers drawing and studying, while Jayse was on the field doing whatever sport was in season. That never stopped them though. They still stuck together. Helping each other when one was upset about a bad grade on a test or over boy troubles.

They loved each other like sisters and swore to always protect each other. 

*********************

They just walked in the apartment when Jayse finally said something making Riley jump at the sudden noise.

"Your right. We should leave this town. Pact up and leave." Jayse stated after her silence. 

"You know we can't. Just forget I said anything at the bar. Please. Drunk girl ramblings" 

"You know what they say about drunk words..." Jayse began. 

Yes I do and please don't be cliché. I just want to crawl in bed and sleep off my upcoming hangover" Riley interrupted as she headed to her room to change.

She threw some pajamas to her friend and changed into some shorts and a shirt and finished getting ready for bed. When she walked back out to the living room Jayse was already sound asleep on the couch with her dress still on.

Riley went back to her room, laying in bed she tried to follow her friends lead. But when she closed her eyes she seen them. Those icey eyes staring at her. She thought about him all night while out. She had no idea how this one man took over her thoughts. They spoke for barely 3 minutes and yet there he was. Invading her thoughts. He wasn't traditionally handsome. Not like Nate who was tall and tanned with muscles covering him from head to toe. No, he was the nothing at all like Nate. Maybe that's what she liked about him. She had to stop herself there.

Like? No she didn't even know the guy. She couldn't say she "liked" him, yet there he was. Clouding up her mind with those blue eyes and that smile. And those lips. How she just wanted to...

'Wtf Riley snap out of it. What is with you tonight' she thought to herself as she sat up from bed rubbing her eyes. It had to be the alcohol that was the only explanation. She let out a deep breath while laying back down. This time trying to ignore the way her mind wanted to return to her mystery man. Instead she decided to think about something, anything, else. She drifted to sleep that night with her mind finally making its way back to him. She slept better then she has in months. 

*********************

The next morning she woke up with her head and body aching. She seen Lou texted her saying she didn't need to come in to day. There was "business" being done today which meant the Don was going to be there. She met him once and he was nothing but sweet to her. Intimidating but sweet. Frankie on the other hand, who was practically his right hand man, always came in.

Always asking for her to be his waitress even if he wasn't in her section. She always had to comply. He would make remarks to her. Try to flash his money in front of her and touching her. She tried not to look physically sick when she would feel his snake hands touch her back side or leg. His men would all laugh and make remarks as well and all she could do was smile back. She hated that man. Almost as much as she hated Nate. They were one in the same. Mafia men who wanted to be noticed by the boss. Thinking they were more important then they were. She was use to it. She grew up around it. But she still hated how sleazy some of them could be.

Before she could make herself anymore upset she left the room to find Jayse up with a cup of coffee already awaiting her. It was hot and black. Just how she liked it. Taking the bitter smell in before slowing drinking it, she couldn't help but smile. Just like how her mom would drink it.

"Did you get Lou's text?" Jayse asked bringing her out of her trance. "What kinda 'business' do you think it is today?"

"Don't know and I sure as hell don't care. I just know that means I can stay home in pj's all day eating take out" Riley said causing Jayse to laugh. 

"Well I would love to stay but I have a lunch date today with that Henry guy I told you about. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

They bid their farewells and Riley did exactly like she said she would. She ordered her food and spent the day at her drawing desk. 

*****************************

The next morning was like any other. She arrived to work 10 minutes early and headed to clock in. It was empty when she got in due to the restaurant switching from lunch to dinner which was usually took a half hour.

She was towards the side of the bar making sure she had everything on her when she heard what sounded like someone shuffling behind her. Turning around she was surprised to see Paolo smiling at her. She didn't notice before how when he walked he had a slight limp. Possibly from an injury that never healed correctly, she guessed.

"Hello Ms Riley. How are you today?" He asked causing her heart to flutter just by the way he said her name. 

"Please just Riley. And I'm here so I guess good enough" she said as she smiled at him. Mentally telling herself not to say anything stupid or to look at his lips. At that moment she could feel her cheeks light up as she did just that. 

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he smiled and not his innocent smile either. A smile that made her feel weak. 

"Well I'm happy to hear that. I just thought I would come over and make myself more aquanted. You seem like you know this place and how things work." He said still smiling, still staring in to her eyes. 

"Uh yeah I've been here about 3 years now so if you need anything at all or have any questions, I'm your girl" She said while mentally kicking herself for sounding so ridiculous. "We actually have about 20 minutes if you had any questions?"

"I do actually" he said. 

They talked for the whole 20 minutes about work and he would ask her some questions about herself. Such as how long she's been in gotham, if she had any pets or family and if she had any hobbies. He was easy to talk to and made her laugh. Something she hasn't truly been able to do lately. She told him how she collected minerals and was a artist. How she didn't have any family besides her cat and he seemed like he was truly interested in what she had to say, or was at least very good at pretending. Yet when she would ask him about himself he would dodge the question or answer in a way that didn't truly answer it.

By the time they had to get to work it felt like they knew each other better then she knew anyone she's worked with for the past 3 years, besides Jayse of course. They said their goodbyes and even made plans to get coffee one day before work.

The rest of the night she would see him looking her way and smile. And each time she swore her heart would explode when she would see those blue eyes looking her way. She knew it was wrong and if Nate would see them interacting he would become irate with jealousy. But in the moments her eyes would catch him, she didn't care. She forgot all about Nate and any warnings her mind was giving off. She was stuck when he looked at her and she felt like nothing else mattered. Maybe it sounded pathetic to think that after just two conversations, this guy would have her feeling a way she never felt before but what could she do. She was a pathetic and hopeless romantic.


	4. Paolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally catching up to the story lines on the show. A couple weeks go by with Riley and Oswald. Feelings are starting to become more then friendly. Some mentions on abuse but nothing serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show never really goes over how long Oswald works as a dishwasher so in this I made it about 3 weeks. It does switch to Oswalds side of things a little and it will from time to time in future chapters as well to get a glimpse into how he is feeling during certain time.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy.

It's been 2 weeks since they first spoke and since then, they both made sure to talk with each other every chance they got. No matter if it was a simple "how was your day" or a whole conversation about their lives. Each time Riley got to know little pieces of his life that he would let slip. Such as how he only has his mom left and how he likes classical music. They were small details but she lived for them when she talked to him. She felt as if she was breaking down his wall slowly and that it would be worth it.

Then it happened. Apparently one of the Frankie's men told Nate about her new friendship. 

It was closing time and she was cleaning up and laughing with Paolo who was helping her with her section. She was telling him stories about her and Jayse's childhood when she heard the front door swing open. In marched Nate with the look of death in his eyes. If looks could kill everyone in the room would have drop dead. 

"Do you take me for a fool you little ungrateful bitch?!" Nate yelled as he stomped up to Riley, who looked like a little lamb caught by the big bad wolf. 

"Sir I can assure you..."

"Shut you mouth before I kick your teeth in, freak." She heard Nate yell to Paolo who was just trying to explain. If only Nate would just let them explain. 

She wanted to say something. Anything. But she knew there was nothing to say. No one cared what would happen. All the other employees just looked away not wanting to get involved. She didn't have Jayse there who sure as hell would have got in Nates face. On second thought maybe that was a good thing. It was just her and Paolo. She knew he didn't stand a chance. 

"Please just don't." She said turning to face Paolo. Eyes pleading with him not to get involved. She couldn't let anything happen to him. Not him. 

He just stared at her in surprise. He knew she had a boyfriend who was apart of the Maroni crew. But never did he think she was be with someone like this. Before he could respond, Nate took her by the arm dragging her into the night. He just stood there feeling weak and pathetic.

********************

She called out the next day and the day after. He was beginning to worry. But why he didn't know. He didn't have time for other people in his life right now. He was getting so close to getting in good with Maroni. Just last week Maroni noticed him and they had a small talk. A small one maybe even insignificant but it was a start. He knew what his next plan was. He was always 5 steps ahead of everyone else. It was just timing. He had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. 

Once a week Maroni had some of his men come in to the back of the restaurant to count the cash from some of the neighboring businesses. That's when he will hit him. 

The only problem was Riley. For some reason he couldn't help but be worried about her. He knew she was with someone. She told him about Nate but when she talked about him, there was no love in her voice. No happiness at the thought of him in her eyes. Just sadness. He never understood why until he got a good look at the guy. He was a gorilla like man. Big and dumb. How could someone so smart as her be with such a moron. And the fear he saw in her eyes. At that moment he knew he wanted that guy dead. He didn't care how, but he knew it would happen with his own 2 hands if he had to. He was reaching for his knife when she stopped him. Her voice was so small and frightened and her eyes were on the verge of tears. He just froze. 

In just the small time he has known her, she has become someone he always wants to be around. No one else has ever treated him so kindly. She never once has made a remark about his walk or how he looked. She would always look him in the eyes or the rare moments he would catch her eyes wonder to his lips and she would turn bright red in the process. Each time making him smirk and his stomach do flips. She made his heart flutter when she would place her small hand on his shoulder or would give him one of her genuine smiles. 

He wanted to tell her the truth. Who he was and his real name. He hated when she called him Paolo. He just wanted to hear his real name come out of her mouth. To hear how it would sound with her beautiful voice. And he would tell her. Eventually. It was to risky right now. When everything was so close to being complete. 

Tomorrow it would happen. 

Everything was set. His guys were ready and nothing would mess this up. He was ready. And to make things better he knew Nate would be in that day. He heard Lou talking to him on the phone. One of the original guys who help with the money was 'no longer available'. Oswald did everything he could to stop from grinning like a mad man when he heard that. 

'Two birds. One stone.' He thought as he washed dishes for hopefully the last time. And that's when he seen the gorilla himself walk in with the other guys. Staring daggers at Oswald. 

'Oh stare all you want my friend. Soon you won't matter and you can no longer hurt her.' He thought as he watched the men slip into the back. 

Just 3 hours until show time. 

********************

She decided to tough it up and go into work today. Her body still ached and the bruises still were bright and blue but she couldn't stay in bed any longer feeling sorry for herself. She missed people. Well more like a single person.

She has seen Jayse the last couple of days. She comes over right after work bringing food. Riley knew that she heard what happened yet she didn't say anything until last night. In all honesty Riley was surprised it took so long. 

******The night before******

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Jayse whispered while looking down at her food. "I should have been there"

"And did what? There was nothing you could do that wouldn't have just made things worse. It a my fault. I knew he would find out about me a Paolo"

"What was there to find out about with you two? You guys are friends. Your allowed more friends then just me Riley. He can't control who you talk to." Jayse almost yelled making Riley jump at the sudden outburst. 

"I know but I knew he would see it as something it's not. I tried telling him we are just friends and he just wouldn't listen." Riley replied almost silently, trying not to cry as she remembered that night. Refusing to look her friend in the eyes hoping she wouldn't see the truth. The truth that there was more then friendship there. There was understanding and wanting between them. 

"Your lying. Everyone else might be blind to it but I can see it. How you guys look at each other. How you both go out of your way to talk. Believe me I'm happy for you. He seems nice and if he tried anything I know you can probably kick his ass." Jayse joked trying to lighten the mood. She hated seeing her friend like this. So low and broken. It's been like this since Nate. The only time she saw her friend happy and back to her regular self was around the dishwasher. Jayse personally never really talked to the guy but he made Riley happy and that was good enough for her. 

"I think I just want to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Riley said not looking up from her food. she heard Jayse sigh and say her goodbyes then the door closing behind her. 

Riley rubbed her face and crawled in to bed. Thinking about how she would finally get to see him tomorrow. 

********Present time*********

She took one last look in the mirror noticing how makeup really can work wonders before walking out of her apartment. 

It wasn't long before she was at work heading to the kitchen. She knew it was risky talking to him expecially since she knew Nate was there but she had to apologize. As soon as she seen him, she felt relaxed. He didn't though. He looked sort of panicked. Confused, she continued to him and watched him walk to the back of the kitchen in a more secluded area. She followed behind knowing he was doing it more so for her. As soon as they were hidden she seen his panic look start to fade and watched him let out a long breath. 

"Why are you here?" He asked, completely confused. 

"OK, hi to you too. I work today. You know that." Yes he did but was hoping she would call out again. He couldn't have her here. Not when there would be shooting and danger. No. She had to go. Now. Only 25 minutes until it started. 

"You need to leave. Now. Please." He begged her. 

"I just got here. I already told Lou..."

"Lou doesn't matter right now. Nothing does besides you leaving." He interrupted her. Only 20 minutes. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to get her to leave. He was running out of time. "Look something bad is going to happen really soon. I can't explain now but I will, I promise you, I'll tell you everything. But right now please just go home and I'll come by when I can."

He looked at her. The look in his blue eyes made her shiver. In that moment she would have agreed to anything he said just by that look. All she could do was nod. She didn't know what was going to happen just that it would be bad. After she agreed to leave he physically look more relaxed. Like a he could breath again and he smiled at her. One that melt all her insides. 

"I'll come by as soon as I can tomorrow. Don't do anything until then. Don't talk to anyone just wait for me." He said before he walked her to the kitchens back door that led to the alley. 15 minutes. He had to go.

He turned to walk off when he felt her turn back to him. Then she hugged him and he felt her lips on his cheek. 

His mind went blank. All his senses went crazy. She smelt better then he thought. Like coconut and flowers. Not overpowering, just right. Her lips were soft. Then he heard her whisper so close to his ear, he could feel her lips brushing against his ear lob. 

"Be careful. Please come to me when you can." She whispered. And before he knew it, just as fast as it happened, she pulled away was was already turning the corner to the street before he could fully understand what just happened. His heart was going so fast he thought it might just stop. He quickly regained him composure and went back to his spot. 

Only 5 minutes now and he was more ready then ever. 

************************

She couldn't sleep. Her anxiety was through the roof. Nothing calmed her. Not the 4th cup of coffee, not drawing, not even her minerals that usually calmed her did anything to help her nerves. Something happened tonight. She knows there was a shooting and at least 2 people died but that was all she knew. Jayse called asking if she was ok knowing Riley was supposed to be there at that time. Riley made some lie up about how she ended up calling out again. Jayse wanted to come over but Riley refused saying she was just going to sleep. 

There was a shooting. And there people were dead. He could be. No. She refused to believe it. Not him. Anyone but him. She knew Nate was there today. Part of her wondered about him until she realized she really did not care. 

She paced back and forth as Figaro watched her. His little head following her. She stopped to pet him. He was her support team tonight. She finally laid on the couch just waiting for his call or a knock on the door. Part of her was wondering if he knew where she lived and how but that thought quickly left. She didn't care. She knew he said tomorrow but she needed to see him tonight. 

At some point of the night she fell asleep. It wasn't until the slightest knock on her door did she shoot up. The sun was shining through and she felt Figaro jump at her quick movement that almost knocked him off the couch. She ran to the door and flung it open. 

Her heart stopped when she seen those ice blue eyes on the other side. She took him in at that moment. He was in a black suit. Not his dishwasher scrubs. His jet black hair sticking up and not hidden by a little white hat. He looked nice and very handsome. He took her in at that moment too. She looked like she just woke up. She was in just a shirt that that was halfway down her thighs with what looked like no shorts under. Her hair was pulled back it a tiny ponytail since a portion of her hair was to short for it anyways. 

She was so relieved that she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and hugging him, tighter then she intended. She felt his arms slowly reach around her lower back, hugging her back. She felt him laugh and she couldn't help but smile. She led him in to the apartment and he went to look around the small living room 

He looked around her apartment noticing all the art on the walls. Some that looked like she bought it and some that looked like she did it. He walked straight to her desk. He heard her ask if he wanted some coffee but he simple declined while looking though all the drawings. He noticed her minerals that she told him about. He couldn't help but smile. That's when he heard her come back into the room. When he turned to her he noticed she now had on some shorts and her hair looked brushed. She also had her coffee in one hand and water in the next. She motioned to the couch where he went and sat at. She gave him the water and he thanked her. Then silence. 

Neither said anything. She just sipped her coffee and he watched her. Thinking of were to start. He was trying to figure out of to tell her everything yet he couldn't think of were to start. With yesterday? When he came back to Gotham? With Fish Mooney's? Before that?

Taking a deep breath he thought to just start with something simple.

"Before we talk about everything I just have to tell you. My name isn't Paolo. It's Oswald. Oswald Cobblepot."


	5. Oswald Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during episode 5.  
> Oswald comes clean to Riley and she doesn't know how to feel. He also decides to tell Maroni who he is and how he can be a asset to him. Also Oswald and Rileys relationship takes a big step.

   
He told her everything. Well almost everything. He told her about Fish and faking his death. About Gordon and getting the job at Bamontes. He made sure to leave out his deal with Falcone though because, well, he would be a fool to tell her his end game. Oswald Cobblepot was no fool.

Now here he sat. Watching her as she sat almost statue like. He was able to get a better look at her now with the sunlight shining on her. He could see the bruises on her legs and arms along with little freckles. He was sure that under her clothes there were more hiding. Making him wish he would have personal handled Nate. His death was too painless for what he's done. She was in green shorts and a oversized plain black shirt. Her hair was now brushed and hanging right above her shoulders. She was sitting cross legged and looked so small and fragile. Her mouth in a pouty expression like she was deep in thought while her big brown eyes looked at the wall like she was waiting for it to answer all her questions. A freckled button nose was wrinkled while she stared. He was starting to get impatiently with the silence. Until she finally spoke. 

"So you're telling me your name is actually Oswald?"

He laughed as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he replied. "Out of everything I just told you and that's what you are trying to understand?"

"No oh no. That's just the start. I'm still trying to comprehend everything else right now." She said not even looking over to him. Still searching the wall for answers. 

He noticed then how her hands were shaking around her coffee mug. She was nervous? Scared? Scared of him? 

"I'll answer any questions you have as honestly as I can but you need to promise you will not tell anyone any of this or..." "or you'll have to kill me right?" She finished his sentence and finally looked at him. It's like she was staring through him. "Why even tell me" she whispered. 

"What? No. Never. I wouldn't hurt you. I promise. What I did yesterday what happened to Nate I did for you." He quickly replied. He couldn't hurt her. That was madness and he couldn't have her thinking he would. She can't fear him. 

*****************

She watched him as he answered all her questions trying to find out why he was telling her. When she would ask he would avoid the question. Hell maybe he didn't even know why. She wanted to be scared. To run and hide from this man she thought he knew but really had no idea who he truly was. But she wasn't scared. She felt safe with him and a part of her wanted to just thank him a million times for Nate. 

It was wrong. She knew this much. He killed her boyfriend and instead of going to the cops or worse, Maroni, she wanted to hug him and cry thanks to him for removing the devil from her life. So she listened and asked all the questions she could think of. She needed to know the truth about him. About everything and once she was out of questions, she just became silent once more. Minutes passed before she could hear him moving around impatiently, waiting for her to talk again. 

"Please say something. Anything."

"Honestly Pao.. Oswald I have nothing to say. I don't know what to say. This is all way to much to take in this early" she groaned into her hands. 

"It's almost 1:30pm?"

"It's always too early for this. This is serious stuff. I don't know what you want me to do with it." Her eyes were pleading with him. "What if Maroni finds out. He will kill you. No questions asked." Her eyes were glossed over now looking at him. The thought of what Maroni would do made her sick to her stomach and sent chills up her spine. She's heard the stories about what he uses the meat slicer for when he had men that needed to be 'taken care of'. She looked away and closed her eyes to stop the tears. 

Reaching over he slowly grabbed one of her small hands in his and used his other hand to touch her cheek to get her to look back at him. 

"I'm going to tell him myself. He's slowly starting to trust me. He will see I'm on his side and that I can give him important information in to Falcones establishments. Everything will be okay now. I promise. You have to trust me. I am your boss now." He smiled at her. Hoping to relax her. In all honesty he was shocked she cared so much for his wellbeing. Nobody besides his mother ever cared about him being dead or alive. 

She laughed as she playfully pushed him away to stand up what wipe the tears that managed to escape away. "Fine. I'll try to trust you. Now go. I have to get ready to meet with Jayse for lunch." She reached out to help him up. Smiling down at him. He could still see the worry in her eyes. 

Standing now, he walked to the front door but stopped before opening it  "Remember. No one can know.  Not even Jayse. I'm trusting you more then I have ever trusted anyone." He said while looking down at her. She just smiled at him as she pulled him into another unexpected hug. Something he can really get used to. 

"I know. I know. No one will hear it from me. My lips are sealed" She told him while she had her arms around his neck and could feel his around her waist. She was really hoping he couldn't feel her heartbeat right now since it was practically trying to jump out of her chest. With a quick kiss to the cheek she whispered into his ear "just please be careful Oswald. Don't get your self killed." Pulling back she could see his face was bright red and she couldn't help but smile. He gave a quick goodbye and promise he would see her tomorrow for work and hurried out the door. 

Closing the door and leaning against it, she caught Figaro's eyes. 

"What the hell did I just get myself into?" She asked the cat while letting out a deep breath. She had no idea what she was going to do. 

****************

She met Jayse later that day at the little pizza place between their apartments. Jayse looked at her with a sad look in her eyes. They shared a long hug when Jayse finally pulled away and looked down at Riley. 

"I'm sorry about Nate"

"No you're not. You hated him and probably danced when you heard he died. Along with Lou" Riley smiled at her friend. Knowing her all too well. 

"Fine, you got me. I'm glad those pigs are dead. Two less scumbags in this world." Still laughing they sat down and ordered their food. Jayse spoke first. "So I heard with Lou gone your boy Penguin is the new manager. Something about him saving some of the cash."

Riley just looked at her confused. She knew about Oswald saving the money and becoming manager. Hell he told her how he arranged the whole thing to become the boss. But Penguin? She's never heard him called that. 

"Penguin?"

"Yeah the dishwasher you have your little crush on." 

"I know who you are talking about but why are you calling him that?" Riley tried everything to make the defensive tone in her not come out. She knew it wasn't a name choose by her friend but she had a feeling it wasn't a kind nickname. 

"Chill Ri it's just a nickname some of the guys call him. Come on don't tell me you don't see it? He looks like a penguin." Jayse tried to reason with her friend. "I mean look at his nose. And his hair? Come on he waddles!" She said throwing her hands up. 

"He has an injured knee! He can't help that. And his nose isn't all that bad. Just a little pointy is all." She defended. 

"Okay fine sorry for talking about your boyfriend, who is also now our boss I might add. Maybe he will let us wear clothes that aren't 2 sizes too small."

"He's not my boyfriend. Come on Nate just died. We have to at least act compassionate. And I'll talk to him about the clothes." Wanting to change the subject, Riley started asking Jayse about her new fling of the week and the rest of the time they didn't bring Oswald back up but Riley was still trying to process their talk.

**************

The next day was slow. Riley arrived with Jayse. Only half listening to what she had to say. As soon as they walked in to the restaurant they could tell Maroni was in. There was few customers and even fewer employees. 

"Why didn't they call us and tell us not to come in. We never work when he's here." Jayse whispered when she spotted the Don in the back at his normal table with Frankie seated with him. 

"I don't know but I'll find out." Riley told her as she spotted Oswald at the back bar. 

Walking over to him, she caught his eye making him grin as soon as he saw her. 

"Hey you're early today."

"I like to be punctual. Why did you have us come in? We never work when he's here" she told him while her eyes kept darting between Oswald and Maroni. 

"Oh I know but I just thought maybe you would like to start?" He asked sheepishly. "It's easier when you're here"

He had her and he knew it.

"Yeah of course. I can stay." She replied. She had no idea how he did it. How he can get her to just melt with his words so easily. He just smiled back at her. 

"Look who's here. Hey sweet cheeks. I need a refill" Frankie seen Riley at the bar and took the opportunity to call her over. Rolling her eyes she looked back to Oswald. 

"Better get to work." She told him while she headed over to the table. 

As soon as she walked over, Frankie reached his hand to touch her lower back. 

"What are you doing wasting time with a creep like penguin when you can be over here with the big boys" Frankie told her as his boys laughed while Maroni was to busy talking to one of his men off to the side to notice or even care about the twos exchange. If only she could tell Frankie who the real creep in this situation was. 

"He's my boss Frankie. What would you have me do?" Dont give him anything to use against you or Oswald. She mentally told herself. If she defended him it would just make Frankie suspicious of them. 

"Yeah well forget about him. Speaking of other guys. I heard your boy Nate is out of the picture now. So what do you say? Let me take you out."

"Nate just died, Frankie. Let me have some time to grieve"

************

Oswald watched the whole thing. How Frankie touched her and how she tried slowly to pull away.  She was uncomfortable. Anyone with a brain could see that. The more it went on the more upset Oswald became. Frankie was quickly becoming Oswalds next target. 

He didn't know he was still glaring at Frankie until he hear Maroni talking again about wanting to take one of Falcones casinos. After Maroni got up to leave Oswald continued to watch Frankie. Fantasizing about what he would do to him if given the chance if he sees Frankie put his nasty hands on his Riley again. 

"What are you looking at? Got something to say?" Frankie asked. Breaking Oswalds trance. 

"No sir. Nothing at all." Nothing he should say out loud as of yet. 

************

A couple days past without any problems. Riley would spend any free time at work with Oswald and though she knew she should be more careful around him, she couldn't help the growing connection they shared. She felt like she could be herself with him. He would tell her more about himself. His true self. Like how protective his mom was of him and his plans on being someone in Gotham. She loved hearing him talk about his ambitions. He would become so confident and sure of himself. She couldn't help but find it insanely attractive. 

She was working her normal lunch shift one day while Maroni and Frankie were once again in the back. She noticed they have been spending a lot more time the usual at the restaurant. 

She couldn't hear the conversation but she did see when Oswald approached them. She could see Frankie was upset and trying to make Oswald leave but it seemed like Maroni wanted him to sit with them. 

Now she was curious and very worried. He told her he was going to talk to Maroni about who he really was. She feared that moment. Maroni could be a very violent man. She heard them laughing and then Maroni grabbed Oswald by the back of the head and slam him down on the table. Not once but twice. She couldn't help but gasp at the sound but knew better then to interfere. Oswald told her to never help him if something was to happen to him. Before she knew it, Frankie was telling everyone to leave. With one last glance to him, she left the restaurant just hoping she would see him again. 

*************

When she got home, she cried. She was terrified he was dead and she had no way of knowing. 

It was dark when she heard a small knock on her door. She was in pajama pants and a tank top while sitting at her desk. She was putting the finishing touches on her drawing. When she heard the knock she almost thought she imagined it since it was so faint. But she heard it a second time. She jumped up and hurried to the door. Opening it, she felt her worries just melt away. 

"Do you always open your door in such a rushed manner?" He asked with a slight smile making her instantly laugh. 

"Only when I'm worried sick about the person on the other side. Come in." She smiled to him making room for him to hobble through. 

Sitting on the couch he could hear her following behind him. "Let me look at you." She told him while kneeling between his legs, holding his face in between her hands. A bruise on his cheek, a busted lip and scratched nose. Nothing she couldn't clean up in minutes. She got back up and went to get some alcohol and gauze. 

Coming back she sat on the couch next to him. Telling him to face her. He lifted one leg to be on the couch and the other still on the floor. She scooted closer to him, putting her legs around him to get a closer look at his injuries. Oswald was in shock. He has never had a woman, other then his mother this close to him in a way that wasn't mocking and never a woman practically sitting on his lap. He could feel her soft hands touching his face and all he could do was close his eyes and wait it out. If only he had them open he could see he wasn't the only one blushing like crazy. Riley's heart was going so fast she didn't know how she was keeping her hands still. He was so close to her right now. 

"Maroni told me I should go by Penguin. That it suits me." He said quitely, trying to take his mind off of their closeness. They never talked about his nickname but he knows she heard them call him that. He was relieved she never asked about it. It was an unspoken rule between them. 

"What do you think" she asked quietly, still tending to his face. Slower then she needed to. She didn't want to move away from him yet. 

He could feel her minty breath against his cheek. Taking another deep breath to try a stable himself. "I hate it." Was all he could say. 

Dropping her hands down to his shoulders, he finally opened his eyes to her. Big brown eyes staring into his blue ones. He almost forgot how to breath. She was just so close. 

"Don't. Don't let them see it bothers you. Take it and own it. If they can't use it to hurt you then you can use it to make them respect you. They are not worth your pain. People will always try to bring you down and try to find any and all your weaknesses. And once they know. They will use it to destroy you. Don't let them do that Oswald." She was whispering. They were so close and the apartment was so dark and quiet. Just the light from the small lamp on her desk and the light from the moon. 

At this moment she knew she had to do it. If she didn't do it now she never would. Slowly leaning forward and watching his every move to make sure there was no hesitation from him, she closed the gap between them. At first she just pushed her lips to him and waited. She knew he needed a minute to gasp what was happening and when he did, it was in small movements. His hands slowly moved to her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. Their eyes closed and they just let their mouths take over. It was slow and sweet. Perfect. 

It wasn't long but it was his first real kiss. Not counting the one from Joan Kingsley in middle school. She only did it as a joke and it was quick and forgettable. This was not that. His hands were shaking and heart pounding as he felt her soft lips move against his trembling ones. When they finally pulled away he was worried he would see regret in her eyes but he didn't. He seen something else. Love. 

This was the moment he knew he was done. He loved her. Completely and desperately. He just hoped it wouldn't destroy him in the end.


	6. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is feeling alone after a fight with Jayse. Oswald tries to figure out how to handle his feelings and decides to visit the GCPD and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Oswald and his mom is very similar to the show with just some inside thoughts from Oswald.  
> Thank you for reading.

He had to leave. The apartment seemed to be getting smaller by the second and losing air. She was still with her legs around him, smiling while playing with his hand in her lap. She wasn't looking at his face, which was probably for the best since should she would have seen his panic. 

"It's late. I should go" he mumbled as he tried to get up with out seeming like he was in too much of a hurry. 

"Oh. Of course. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She told him while still avoiding his eyes. Walking him to the door she finally looked to him and smiled. "Have a good night Oswald"

His chest was starting to ache. He just smiled and quickly kissed her forehead before rushing away. 

The night was chilly. He welcomed the cold. He needed it after having the feeling of fire in his veins. Leaning against a old brick build, he closed his eyes while trying to steady his breathing. 

No he can't love her. He doesn't love anyone. Besides his mother that is but it's not the same. He cannot love Riley. Love was a weakness. He can't afford any weaknesses right now. Like she told him, people will find his weakness and use it against him. But the way it felt when she would touch him and that kiss. He could still feel her lips on his. He had to pull away. She was too much of a distraction. But how? He wasn't strong enough to just pull away. He needed her like he needed air. She gave him strength and she proved that tonight. What she said about being called penguin, she didn't treat him like a child like his mother did. No she told him to not show weakness. He could be vulnerable around her and she wouldn't mock him. She treated him with respect and wanted to see him succeed. She could be his queen. 

After having a mental debate with himself he pushed himself away from the cold wall and headed home. Part of him telling him to never return to this apartment and the other half already planning his next visit. This was not going to be a easy or quick decision, but for now he will just think about her warmth and softness as he hobble off into the dark streets of Gotham. 

**************

She didn't move away from the door for a good 5 minutes after he left. She couldn't. Her mind was to busy thinking of what just happened to worry about moving her limbs. She kissed him. She, Riley Robins, kissed Oswald Cobblepot and she could not get enough. She was a little surprised by his sudden exit though. He looked frightened and panicked. Did she over step her boundaries? She wondered if she read his signals all wrong. He obviously cared for her more than in a friendly manner. Hell, he had someone killed for how they treated her. He didn't push away, quite the opposite actually. He pulled her to him during the kiss. The thought of his hands on her hips, digging his short nails into her almost painfully, made the butterflies sworn back into her lower stomach. 

'Maybe it was his first kiss' she thought at she laid down on her bed. She hoped that was the case at least. Thinking about how she could have been the first person to kiss him like that made her happier then she would have thought. 

She just started to realize how tired she really was when she felt herself yawn, long and slowly. She wanted to sleep so she could see him again tomorrow. Falling asleep with a smile on her face, she could hardly believe how happy she was to go to work tomorrow. 

***************

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The loud banging on the door shook Riley's walls, almost knocking framed pictures down. Riley practically jumped from her bed when she heard it, not exactly sure what was happening. 

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Again the walls shook as she hurried to her front door only to find an extremely upset Jayse on the other side still in her work clothes from the morning shift. 

"Did you know?" Jayse demanded as she pushed her way in to the apartment. 

Closing the door Riley stared back at her friend, completely confused as to what was happening. She hasn't even been awake for more than 5 minutes. 

"Did you know Riley?!" Jayse almost shouted at her friend. 

Flinching back slightly at the outburst "Did I know what? You need to be a little more specific right now"

"Who your little penguin really is? How he used to work for Fish fucking Mooney. Did you know this Riley" now she was shouting.

Taking a deep breath, Riley tried to avoid her friends gaze. How did she find out? He just talked to Maroni yesterday about it. Who would have talked this fast?

"Oh my god, you did know. And you didn't tell me? How could you? I thought we didn't lie to each other or keep secrets?" Jayse looked back. A mix of shock, anger and hurt in her big green eyes. "How long have you known"

"About a week. He came over and told me everything after Lou and Nate. He came to check on me and that's when he told me." She half lied. Letting out a deep breath. "I didn't lie to you. I just never told you. I couldn't tell you or anyone. He had me promise."

"Oh that's sweet." Jayse replied back, sarcasm seeping out with her words. "We are best friends Riley. How could you keep this from me all because the penguin asked you..."

"Stop calling him that. I already asked you not to. His name is Oswald." Now she was getting upset as she interrupted her friend. "Look I'm sorry but I did it to protect him. Maroni would have killed him if anyone but Oswald told him. Plus you're not exactly known for being able to keep your mouth shut." She stopped there. She went too far. The evidence clear in Jayse's eyes as tears started to appear. Riley covered her mouth, wishing she could take it back but it was far too late. "Oh god Jayse. I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry"

"No you're right. Sorry for talking about your little friend. I'll see you later Riley." She was crying as Riley tried to stop her friend from leaving. It didn't work. Jayse was taller and stronger than Riley. Jayse just pushed pass Riley and slammed the front door behind her. Riley couldn't help but crawl onto her bed as she cried. She never talked to Jayse like that. Riley has never seen Jayse so hurt by her words before. 

At some point of her breakdown, Riley fell back asleep. This time there was no smiles or thinking about lips against hers. This time all she could see was her best friends eyes crying because of her hurtful words. 

****************

Oswald needed a distraction. He had to get his mind off of Riley and last night. He didn't have to go to the restaurant for a few hours so he decided on going to see his mom. He hasn't seen her since his 'death'. She must have been worried sick. 

Climbing the stairs slowly, thanks to his busted knee, he made it to the 3rd floor of the apartment building he grew up in. Making his way to his mother's door, he stopped and lightly knocked. Nothing. Again he knocked, harder this time and called out to his mother. He was tired and already irritated. 

"Away for so long, and now he scratches at the door like some tom cat." His mother said as she answered the door. She looked just like how he left her. Curly blonde hair and a wide eye expression she always seemed to have. 

"Hi mom, I'm alive" he said trying hard and failing at not rolling his eyes. She always believed him to run off for some reason. "I don't know why you always think I'm running off with some painted lady. I don't even date." No he didn't. Just kiss girls in their apartments late at night. Well more like just one girl. One he could not get off his mind no matter how hard he tried. But he didn't tell his mother this as he went and sat on one of the old sofa chairs. 

"Why do you not call your mother in all this time? I tell you why, you got tangled in some hussies demon purse." She all but yelled at him from the kitchen of their small apartment. Riley's apartment was small but nothing compared to his mother's. Again he couldn't help but roll his eyes at his mother's antics. 

"Mother there was no hussy" No Riley was not a hussy. She was too good. Too pure to be considered a hussy. "Only betrayal and savagery, and..." He had to stop himself. "All I wanted was a little respect, then they hurt me, so cruelly and..." again he couldn't finish. He had to stop so that his mother wouldn't see him cry right now. 

"There was no other woman?" His mother asked. Relieved as she kneeled down by her son and taking his shaking hand in hers. 

All he could do was laugh. Was that all she took from what he told her? He couldn't answer that because he would be lying if he told her no. "I have been to hell and back! They tried to kill me!" He almost screamed at his mother. 

"Dumb bullies again! My poor darling" she said as she reached and grabbed his chin to get him to look at her. "They only do this because they resent you. Envy and spite. That's all it is." Finally she was starting to understand this was about more than some woman. 

Grabbing her hand in his.  "You watch mom, I'm going to be someone in this town."

"I always know this" she said smiling up at him. 

Getting up from the chair he made his way to his room. He needed to bathe before work. He still didn't know what to do with Riley. Last night he got no sleep. The mental fight going on in his head did not stop. It still hasn't. He asked his mother to run him a bath and if she could steam his suit, which she gladly accepted. 

He hoped the bath would help calm him. He always thought best while he was in a hot bath. His mother called out to tell him that his bath was ready and to leave his suit on his bed. He stripped off the clothes and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself as he made his was to the bathroom where an old bath tub sat right in the middle. 

Slowly he sunk into the water after turning on the old record player that was sitting in the bathroom. Letting the steam and water take him over, he closed his eyes and seen her. He knew what he had to do, but didn't know if he was strong enough to do it. He needed to pull away from her in order to keep her safe. Things were going to get more dangerous now. He heard Jim Gordon had a warrant for his arrest because someone talked and said they seen him shoot Oswald. He had to fix things for his friend since he was the reason Oswald was still breathing. Once he came out as being alive, people will want him dead. Fish will want him dead and she will hurt anyone close to him. He could not let that happen to Riley. 

Opening his eyes he started to play with the water when he heard his mom come in. He thought that maybe he should tell her about Jim. 

************

Some how Riley forced herself to get up. She still had work and was working the dinner shift. The busiest shift. The only motivation she had was that she was going to see Oswald. She needed to see him after her and Jayse's fight. Thinking again about how hurt her friend was, made her stomach tie in knots. Yes, she really needed Oswald right now. 

After getting ready and making her way to work, she immediately started to look for him when she walked in the back door. She could see the restaurant was already busy when she entered so she didn't have enough time to find him. She went straight to work after she gave up looking. 

Work went fast since it was nonstop. Slowly things start to die down and she still hasn't seen him. She asked another waitress if he was in and she confirmed he was there yet Riley could not find him. A sinking feeling started to creep up on her as she thought the worse. 

'Maybe he doesn't want to see you. Maybe he's avoiding you after last night' her thoughts told her. She tried to shake them but the longer she went with out seeing him, the stronger the thoughts became. 

Finally around closing when she was sitting at the bar with Angelina, another one of the wait staff, counting tips and finishing closing paperwork, did she finally see him. He was looking over some papers and didn't see her yet. But as soon as he did, he turned to walk away. No smile and no words. She just watched him go back to the kitchen. She had to see what that was about so she followed him to the back and into his small office. 

"Hey" was all she could say

"Oh hello. I'm sorry I'm just so busy right now with all this paperwork. I can't really talk." He didn't even look up to her. He just kept his eyes down. And his voice. It was ice cold almost like it didn't even belong to him. She started to feel dizzy. She needed to leave. 

"Oh okay. I'm sorry I bothered you. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." She waited for him to look up. To just smile at her to let her know he wasn't intentionally being cold to her. But it never came. Just a quick "mhm" and a nod of his head. 

Slowly she made for the door. The walk home was a blur. She didn't remember much from it. As soon as her door closed behind her though, it all came out. What was happening? Jayse was upset with her and now Oswald. The only people she had in her life wanted nothing to do with her. She couldn't breath. Her anxiety was sticking it's claws in and she had no way to remove them so all she could do was suffer through the night and hope this was all just a really bad dream. 

***************

It hurt him. He knew it was the right thing to do but it still tore away at his heart and soul. He watched her all night even though she did not see him. She looked upset about something. Her eyes filled with sadness. From what he didn't know. Then he had to go and make it worse. He was a coward. He couldn't even look her in the eyes when he pushed her away. Just the sound of her voice was enough. How it sounded like it was on the verge of cracking. He never felt so low. 

He wanted to go to her apartment and apologize. Hold her and kiss her as he asked for forgiveness. That he didn't mean to hurt her. For her to take him in her arms and smile at him. He even walked passed her apartment debating on going up. But in the end he knew it was for the best. She deserves better and can't be put into any danger thanks to him. That night he didn't sleep. He just laid in bed waiting for the sun to rise so he could head down to the GCPD to inform them he was alive. It was like torture just laying there. Her pained voice rang in his head all night. He felt like he would go mad.

Eventually morning did come like it always does. He dressed and headed to the GCPD. When he got there it was chaos. He seen the two cops he once sold Fish out to, trying to arrest Jim. 

Looks like he made it just in time. 

"Hello. I am Oswald Cobblepot." Although he felt empty on the inside. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on all the faces around him. He loved it.


	7. Pebble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley feels alone and decides to confront Oswald on his behavior. He decides his original plan might not work like he wanted. Also Riley thinks over everything that has happened with Oswald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned on making them go longer without talking but decided against it last minute. This is during episode 7 season 1. Like last chapter I took the part from Oswald and Frankie and just twisted it to fit with the story more. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading.

It been one week since the kiss. Since then she has not spoken to Oswald unless it was very quick and work related. In those moments he wouldn't even look at her. Her and Jayse were also still on bad terms. When ever she would try to reach out to Jayse, she wouldn't get any response. Riley was alone. Her only companion was her little black and white cat, who she believed only put up with her ranting because she fed him. When she wasn't working, she would be home sketching. Most currently one of him. She didn't sleep and barely ate. She felt like she was falling apart. 

After one long week she couldn't take it anymore. She was fed up with how he was acting and needed to find out what happened. So after work one night she decided it was the perfect time to confront him. There was barely anyone there since it was pass closing and the only remaining employees were just cleaning up and getting ready to leave. She knew he was in his office just like every night. She marched back to the door and took a deep breath. It was now or never, she told herself as she opened the door to find him looking over papers. As soon as he heard the door open, his head snapped up making perfect eye contact with her for the first time all week. She was angry. That much he could see just by the way her eyes narrowed at him. 

"What can I help you with" he said after finally finding his voice. She looked so beautiful. Anger really suit her. 

"You can start by explaining to me why you have been acting like such an ass?" This was something new. Her voice did not sound like hers. It was harsh. He tried not to let her see how he enjoyed this side of her. 

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean. I have just been so busy..."

"Yeah I can see that." She interrupted with a roll of her eyes. She could see right through him. "If this has to do with me kissing you then I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it would make you practically hate me."

Hate her? She thought he hated her and that's why he was avoiding her. He had no idea how to fix this. For once he was speechless. "I.. no.. I dont... I'm sorry." Was all he could stutter out. 

"Can we just forget it happened. I just really need a friend right now. I miss talking to you. I miss you. I need you..." She was quite. Tears were starting to fall down her face. 

He didn't want this. He thought he was doing her a favor by backing away. He did not think she would be so upset by his actions. And she missed him? No one ever missed him. Expecially someone like her. He got up and slowly made his way to her. She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, like she was trying to hold herself together, and looking at her feet. She looked broken. There had to be more to why she was so upset. She needed him and he would be a damn liar if he said he didn't need her. 

This past week was hell for him. Operating a restaurant was not what he expected and he quickly became someone who Maroni looked to for advice. Just yesterday Fish came in to the restaurant demanding Maroni to hand over Oswald. He was extremely grateful that Maroni declined. His cheek still hurt though from where Fish slapped him. But now he was in the inner circle, but for some reason he felt like he was missing something. Or someone. And she was it. He would watch her throughout the days, he noticed something was wrong between her and Jayse. That was obvious by the way they avoided each other. He also seen how Frankie was getting worse. More touchy and pushy with her. Each time he seen Frankie, he had to do everything he could to avoid ripping out the man's throat. Yet he continued to stay away thinking it would get easier. But seeing her now. He never wanted to make her to cry. He felt sick. His body reacted before his mind could. 

He pulled her to him. "I'm so sorry" was all he could say as he felt her cry harder and grab on to him. Her fingers digging painfully into his sides. She was shaking now and all he could do was hold her while stroking her hair and telling her he was sorry. 

Finally she pulled away, just slightly, and looked up at him. The look she gave him could have broke his heart right then and there. 

"What did I do?" Was all she could whisper. 

"Nothing." He couldn't tell her why he pulled away. "I really have been busy with Maroni. I promise I won't hurt you again. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you." He said as he kissed her forehead. God how he missed how good she smelt and how soft her skin was. 

"How?" She asked as she took a deep breath when she felt his lips on her. 

With his lips still against her skin, he smiled when he simply replied. "I'm going to kill Frankie." 

*****************

She didn't ask any questions. Just nodded her head and told him she should go. She didn't know how to feel right now. He was lying. She knew that he wasn't just busy. Something happened between them that he did not want to talk about. But she had him back so she decided not to push right now. She needed someone. She needed him since she didn't have Jayse. She didn't know how to handle not having her best friend to talk to. This wasn't the end of their talk though. She had to know what happened. She made her way home and for once since last week, she was able to fall straight asleep. 

The next morning she was heading out to get some groceries but stopped when she opened the door. There was a small white box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it making a nice bow on the top. She looked down the hall thinking ahead would see who sent it until realizing the box could have been sitting there all morning. Picking it up, she slowly turned back into the apartment to examine the box. It was heavier then she thought it would be and had a little note attached to it. 

_They say some penguins leave a pebble for the one they want to make their mate. I truly am sorry and wish to speak with you later today for dinner around 7:30pm._

_-O  
_

She read over the note at least 10 times before she could  really grasp what was on it. He was asking her on a date? And something about a mate? How did he go from not talking to her to wanting to be mates? Also he said something about penguins? He usually avoided talking about the birds. He must be losing it. Slowly she opened the box and instantly felt her mouth open in shock. Inside was the most beautiful Amethyst geode she has ever seen. Smooth on the outside with pointed crystals ranging from light to dark purple on the inside. She probably sat there, hypnotized by the beauty, for a good 15 minutes before smiling and rushing to her room to try to figure out her outfit for the night. She needed to look perfect. She just wished she had Jayse there to help. 

***************

He couldn't fight his feelings and he couldn't handle not having her. He realized that when he held her and felt her cry. If she was to be his weakness, so be it. And anyone who tried to hurt her, well let's just say they will beg for death before he was done with them. She was his and he would make sure that no harm came to her. That is why Frankie had to go. Many time Frankie would catch Oswald watching her while she worked and he would make remarks. He would constantly tell Oswald how he didn't have chance and that he didn't think Oswald even liked girls while laughing at him. Frankie also liked to make extremely inappropriate remarks about Riley to Oswald. That was going to end today. 

After some of Falcones men took over one of Maroni's liquor trucks, Maroni was out for blood. They wanted Oswald but Maroni wasn't going to let that happen. Something about Oswald being his golden goose. So Oswald suggested on making a statement when they hit back. To kill one of the head bosses of Falcone. Maroni liked the plan and sent Fannie to take care of it with Oswald leading them to the location.  A quick word with Frankie's body guards about a raise in their pay was all he needed to do to have his plan set. 

When the bomb went off, Oswald waited until the gun fire died and made his way into the big room. 

"Told you. Easy as pie." Oswald smiled while the others examined the room. "There must be one million dollars worth here"

"Yeah you told us alright. You're clever. You're very clever." Frankie remarked as he made his way up to Oswald who looked less then impressed by the older man's attitude. 

"I sense a sarcastic and hostile edge to your tone."

"Hostile?" Frankie asked as he punched Oswald so hard in the stomach that he couldn't help but fold over while trying to catch his breath. "You got that right and you're no golden goose. You're a yellowed rat snitch and you got Maroni all twisted. And your head all messed up if you think you have any chance with a girl like Riley."

"I'm so glad we are finally clearing the air at last" Oswald said as soon as he could stand up straight again.

"That's it. Act smart." Frankie yanked Oswald to him by his collar. "Okay because all I got to do right now is put a bullet in your brain right here. Bang. See then I go back and tell the boss and Riley that one of Nikolai's men shot you 'gee that's too bad' end of story. And no one will care. Not even Riley." He was wrong. She would care a lot more if Oswald didn't come back then she will when she hears Frankie didn't. 

He had to laugh at that. Frankie had no idea. "Yes that's clever enough. I never doubted your intelligence. That's not your problem."

"Oh I have a problem?" Frankie asked as he let Oswald go and looked back to his goons. "I have a problem. No you got a problem. What's my problem schmo?"

"What drives you? Hmm? What's your passion? When you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him." For Oswald he knew all to well about this. 

"Do you believe this guy?" Frankie laughed while Oswald just continued. 

"For you its money. You love money. More than power, respect. Youre a skin flint, Mr Carbone. A cheapskate." Oswald looked to the two men standing behind Frankie as their signal. Suddenly they grabbed Frankie who started to protest. Oswald simple continued " as I said a cheapskate and consequently enough, you don't pay your people enough."

That's when Frankie seen the knife. He became more panicked and was begging his ex employees to let him go. 

"It's a sad fact that there is no loyalty amongst thieves." And with that Oswald pushed his knife into Frankie's abdomen. How he loved the feeling. " The simple act of a substantial pay rise is all it took to sway these men" Pulling out the knife, he quickly jabbed it back in earning a scream of pain coming from Frankie. "So you see THAT'S your problem. Your greatest passion became your greatest weakness" he removed the knife once more and watched Frankie fall to his knees. He bent down and started stroking Frankie's head. He was enjoying this more than he ever would have imagined. "love, Mr Carbone, love conquers all. And my love for Riley, that is why I had to do this. Now shh." 

******************

She spent the whole day shopping. She needed a new outfit for tonight. Knowing Oswald, he would be dressed in his best as always so she couldn't go in just one of her sun dresses and the only formalish dress she owned was from high school. Yes she needed a new one for tonight. She was always terrible at shopping though. That's probably why it took her the whole day. She wanted nothing more then to call Jayse to be there with her. But if she knew she couldn't. Jayse would not approve of her date. She was still upset about Riley not telling her who he was. 

Riley finally choose a traditional black dress that hugged her curves perfectly with out being provocative. It looked classy with its lace half sleeves and open back. It went down to her knees and was perfect for the cool Gotham nights. 

When she got home she still had an hour before she even had to get ready. She sat on her couch observing the geode that she received today. She started to think about Oswald. Was she doing the right thing? Yes she really liked him but she didn't know him truly. He hired people to shoot up the restaurant and made sure Nate was one of the people killed. And now he was going to kill Frankie. She doesn't know how many others he has killed. That was never something she thought to ask. Was she getting involved in something she should run from? If he was so terrible, why did she feel lost without him. She was not stupid. He would do what he had to so that he could get to the top. Would he hurt her in the process though? He told her he wouldn't but he already has. She didn't know if it was because Jayse was also upset with her or because she truly needed him that made her pain worse. 

When she looked into his eyes though, she didn't see a monster or a blood hungry mobster. She saw a man who was insecure and vulnerable. Someone who probably has never felt any romantic affection. And she was more then willing to give everything she had to him. Mind, body and soul. But was he willing to do the same?

She looked at the time and seen it was time to get ready. So she pushed those thoughts away for another day and just focused on getting ready for her date. 

****************

It was a long day. After dealing with Frankie, he still had to meet with Maroni and Falcone about terms. Then he went to see Falcone before he had to meet with Riley. Things were falling perfectly in place. He felt better since seeing her in his office. He decided it was foolish to try and ignore his feelings, thinking they would disappear. He could have lost her and then he truly would have been miserable. Tonight was their night. A fresh start. He would make up for his behavior. When he seen the amethyst, he knew he had to get it for her. And his note. He probably wrote over 20 different notes until he settled. She told him to embrace his nickname so why not try it with her first. He knew she wouldn't laugh at him. Plus he knew it would make her happy to see he was taking her advice. 

He was outside her door when it hit him that he was about to go his first ever date. 

His heart was pounding and he could hardly stand when he reached out to knock on the door. He heard her inside telling him she was coming. Then she opened the door. What awaited him on the other side, he was not prepared for.


	8. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Rileys first date. Riley and Jayse make up and Riley helps patch Oswald up which causes problems with him and his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are getting longer and I'm trying to update as soon as possible. This covers episodes 8 and 9 and goes slightly in to 10.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

She looked perfect. Her short hair was curled and her make up was simple yet elegant. Black eyeliner with red lips. Her black dress was straight across her chest but had her whole back exposed. It went down to right above her knees. It was perfect on her. He could see every curve of her body but it still wasn't suffocating. She had simple black heels on that made her come up to almost eye level with him. He just stood there speechless as he watched her grab her purse.

He still didn't say anything until she was locking up her apartment. 

"You look stunning." Was all he could say. 

"Well thank you Mr Cobblepot. You look rather dashing yourself." She said while blushing.

She smiled as she grabbed on to his hand. He led her down to his car that was now being drove by Gabriel, one of Frankie's old goons. He quickly took a liking to the big guy. Riley looked over to Oswald when she saw the familiar face waiting at the car. She knew Gabriel since he was always with Frankie. She didn't mind him like the others though. He never laughed at Frankie's perverted remarks or disrespected her in any way. He was always extremely sweet to her. It might of had to do with the fact that he had two young daughters of his own. Whatever it was Riley was grateful and Oswald noticed how he would always treated her. Maybe when he didn't need Gab, he would have the big man watch over Riley. He needed her protected at all times. 

On the way to the restaurant, they barely spoke. It was a comfortable silence. She watched out the window while he studied her face. He wanted to memorize every part of her. He debated the whole ride rather or not to reach out and kiss her but before he had a chance, they arrived. 

It was a small place. Formal and romantic. Riley couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach as Oswald pulled her chair out for her with a sweet smile on his face. He was always such a gentlemen. They were in a more sucluded part of the restaurant which she enjoyed since she might be able to talk to him about more private topics. After ordering and receiving their wine, Riley took a long drink before finally talking. 

"So is Frankie?"

"Yes. He will no longer bother you."

Taking a deep breath, she didn't know why that soothed her so much. A man was dead. Shouldn't she feel something? "Okay." Was all she could say while looking at her hands that were holding her wine glass.

Suddenly she felt him grab one of her hands and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

"Tell me what you are thinking about, my dear." He said. He sounded different. Not the same Oswald she knew that would flinch at any contact she would make with him. This was not the same man from a week ago. No he was way more confident. And it was making her dizzy with how soothing his voice was and how it was driving her crazy.

"I'm thinking about how I should be scared right now." She whispered while making eye contact with her. Those eyes. She didn't know if she could make it the whole night if he kept looking at her like he was. No man has ever had this effect on her. 

"And are you?"

"Strangely. Not at all. I feel safe."

With that he smiled wide and placed a kiss to the top of her hand right as their food arrived. The rest of dinner went fast. They no longer talked about what he did. Instead they just talked about themselves. She asked more about his mother.

"Do you think she would like me?" Riley found herself asking. Strangely wanting acceptance from a woman she never met before.

"Honestly I don't think she will ever like anyone I bring home." He smiled but then seen how her expression dropped just slightly. "But I think she will eventually accept you." 

She simply just smiled back at him. Finally the check came and Oswald paid before they headed back to the car. They didn't say anything anymore until they were back in the car. 

"Tell me about your mother." He told her. Instantly her smile dropped and he could see her swallow hard. 

"I'd rather not talk about her." She had her eyes closed. He noticed the only thing she did not talk about was her mother and he was extremely curious as to why. 

"Why not?" He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "Riley, please. You can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath she replied. "There's not much to talk about. It was just me and her growing up since my dad bailed when I was 4 and she died the summer after I graduated." 

He just watched her. He knew there had to me more to it but now was not the time. Eventually she would open up more but tonight he knew to let it go. She was looking out the window again. Like a statue. No emotions and no movements. He reached out to touch her chin so he could bring her back to him. 

"I'm sorry I asked. Let's talk about something else. Anything you want." She just smiled back at him while scooting closer to him. 

Their arms were looped and they were laughing about his childhood stories when they arrived back at her place. He walked her to her door when she turned to him smiling. 

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you. I really needed it. This last week, well let's just say hasn't been the best." It was a soft smile. One he loved so much. 

"Again I'm sorry for how I acted. It won't happen again. Is everything ok with you and Jayse though?" He touched her cheek while he asked and felt her lean into his hand and let out a sigh before replying. 

"She's mad I didn't tell her who you really were. She thinks I lied to her and that we don't lie to each other. I mean we don't but I didn't lie to her. And now she won't return my calls or text and when I try to talk to her at work she just walks away. We've never had a fight like this before. Hell I don't think we have ever had a fight before." She let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe that's why she's being so stubborn and I'm being so whining because we don't know what to do."

"I'm sure she will come around eventually. I'm sorry I can't be of much help. I'm not really experienced in this." He smiled at her while taking a step closer to her. His hand still cupping her face. "But I do think we should call it a night before it gets to late."

"You're right. Plus if I don't go in now I might end up not letting you leave." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and a smile he's never seen on her face. One that did things to him he would rather not admit to. "Good night Mr Cobblepot." She went to turn around to open her door when she felt him step closer and pull her to him. She could feel he was shaking but she didn't dare say anything. She had to see him make his move. So she remained patient. Slowly he leaned in to press his lips to hers.

It was gentle at first but picked up its pace once she took control. With her hands in his hair and his holding her by the hip. He pushed her against her closed door when he felt her tongue on his bottom lip. When she felt him moan, she decided to take that as an invitation to let her tongue explore his mouth. 

This was another first for him. He let her lead him and all he could do was try to remember to breath and follow her lead. He pushed her up against the door and when she let out a small moan he thought he might pass out. He's never felt all these feelings. His body felt like it was burning up. She tasted better than he could imagine and the taste of wine on her tongue just made her more addictive. She finally pulled back with her face flushed. God she was beautiful. More so now then usually. She just smiled at him and with a kiss on the cheek she opened her door to slip in quickly.

"Good night Oswald. See you later." She whispered as she closed her door. All he could do was laugh as he made his way back to his car. As soon as Gab saw him, he smiled. 

"Hey boss you have a little something on your face." 

Oswald quickly checked his reflecting in the car window and seen red lipstick on his lips and a kiss mark on his cheek. Reaching up he touched his cheek and smiled. 

"Guessing it was a good night?" Gab said with a wink. 

"A good night indeed. Now take me home Gab." 

************************

She couldn't stop herself from doing a little dance when she closed the door.  
'So he does want me' she thought and smiled to herself while making her way to the bathroom. Yes he did want her, that much as sure. She felt it in more ways than one while she was sandwiched between him and the door. But now where did this leave them? Did they really have a title? She had a feeling that he's not the type to call someone his girlfriend but maybe eventually. Her lips were still tingling when she stepped out of the shower. She was in her own world when she heard a knock on her door. It was almost midnight. Cautiously she made her way to the door and looked out the peep hole, only to see Jayse. She swung the door open so fast it made the other woman jump. 

They just looked at each other and that's when Riley noticed how terrible Jayse looked. Her clothes messy and her usual perfect hair was all messed up. Her green eyes red and crying. Riley couldn't help but grab her friend and bring her into a hug. 

"I tried calling and you didn't answer." Jayse small voice could barely be heard. 

"I'm sorry I was in the shower" she led her friend to the couch and went to make some coffee for them. 

When she came back, she set the cups on the table and reached for her friend again. They sat like that for a good 10 minutes. Riley with her arms around Jayse's shoulders and Jayse curled up to Riley side. 

"Jayse. What happened to you?" Riley barely spoke louder then she needed to since her friend was right there. 

"Henry.. he..."Jayse started sobbing. 

"Jayse did he hurt you?" Riley was furious. Now she understood all Jayse's angry when it came to Nate. Riley felt her blood boiling. She pulled her friend back to look her in the eyes. "Tell me."

"No... he tried to.... I got away.... I didn't know where else to go..... I'm sorry so sorry..... I missed you so much" Jayse said between sobs. She ended up hugging Riley so hard she could barely breath. Riley didn't care. She hugged her right back just as hard. No they were both crying. 

"Oh Jayse I'm sorry. We can never fight again. I was so lost without my best friend. Never again. Promise me"

"I promise. I'm sorry I over reacted. But next time you better tell me everything about new guys!" Jayse said as she pulled Riley back to look her in the eyes. 

"Okay I will. Let's go to sleep. I have lots to tell you in the morning. But right now I need sleep" laughing, she pulled her friend off the couch who just nodded as a response. 

That night they both fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. 

*****************

The next morning Riley sat down and told Jayse everything. About what Oswald told her and about their two late night kisses. Well maybe not how he killed two men for her and set up the attack because she still had to protect Oswald. And was surprised by how supportive her friend was. The same one who was upset with who he truly was. 

"Do you love him?" Jayse suddenly asked making Riley almost choke on her breakfast muffin. 

"Do I love him? What no, we have been on one date and no that would be crazy talk. Just no." Riley stuttered out, not making eye contact. 

Jayse just smiled and gave a "mhm". Riley could lie to herself all she wanted but Jayse seen right through her. The way she talked about him and defended him. How her face became all red when she talked about kissing him and the sadness in her eyes when she talked about how he avoided her. She might not be in love with him but Jayse could she that she was falling in love and fast. 

Time came for them to leave for work. They were working the lunch shift and Riley made Jayse promise not to say or do anything in regards to Oswald. 

"I'm offended. What would I really say or do" the blond asked as she changed into the spare uniform she kept at Riley's. 

"Um the same thing you have done to all the guys I have dated in the past. Interrogate them and threaten them."

"Hey if they can't handle me then they aren't good enough." She stated and watched her little friend give her the look of death. "Fine fine. No interrogation. For now" she mumbled the last part thinking she wasn't heard but the pillow that was thrown at her, made her think differently. 

**************

Work was work. Not to slow or busy. Riley was concerned when Oswald never showed but tried to think nothing of it. She was just finishing her shift and already said bye the Jayse, who she had swore that she will call her tonight, when she seen Oswald walked in looking extremely irritated while grabbing the top of his hand. They made eye contact and he motioned for her to follow him. 

Once in his office he sat on the couch against the wall and she sat next to him still very confused. 

"Do you think you can help me clean and bandage this?" He asked revealing a small puncture wound right on the top of his hand.

"Oh my god Oswald! What happened?" She said she she carefully grabbed his hand. Examining the wound, she didn't wait for him to reply as she got up and left the office. She was back fast and with a first aid kit. "I might not have the best things for that but I'm sure there's something in here that can help. Now talk. What did you do? Someone stabbed you?" She looked up at him. Both fear and confusion in her big brown eyes. 

"Yes. It would seem that Fish Mooney is still rather upset with me and didn't like my gift to her for peace." He said as he used his non stabbed hand to pull out a box from his jacket pocket. 

"Did you really think the woman who tried to kill you and still wants you dead would really be civil with you?" She said as she started to pour rubbing alcohol on to his hand, causing him to let out a low hiss. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I guess you are right though. She is rather a hostile and unforgiving woman." He replied as he watched her work on his hands. Her fingers were so small and he loved watching them work. 

"There all better" she said as she put the bandage over the wound and placed a light kiss on the bandage leaving a faint pink kiss mark from her lipstick. "Good as new" 

His stomach did flips as he watched her kiss his hand. He had no idea how one woman could have such a large effect on him. Expecially not in this way. 

"Thank you. Now I just don't know what to do with this" he lifted the box on his lap and she took it from him. When she opened it, she just stared at it for a moment.

"Take it to your mom." She said simply. He looked at her confused. "You said how she likes big flashy things. Well this is big and flashy. I'm sure she would love it."

She was right. How come he didn't think of that. He looked back up to him to see her smiling at him like she knew what he was thinking.

"What would you do with out me? She smiled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Now go and take it to her before it gets late."

"You truly are amazing. Do you know that?" He asked her and all she did was shrug. 

Before he could kiss her, Gab interrupted them. "Sorry boss but I was just seeing if you needed anything before I left."

"Yes actually. Just for you to drop me of at my mother's. Then you are free to go for the night."

A simple kiss to Riley's forehead and he left.

****************

Riley was right. His mom absolutely loved the brooch and couldn't wait to try it on. Once she say his hand she went into a long story about how when she was younger another classmate was jealous of her and slept with the teacher. She also caught a mouse that was apparently causing problems. The whole time Oswald was only half listening until his mother mentioned finding the mouse secret. That was it, he had to find Mooney's secret and he knew she had to have one. He thanked his mother and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand again. This time noticing the kiss mark on top. 

"Oswald, what is this? Is there a painted hussy that is kissing you better?" She demanded from him. Damn Riley with her pink lipstick that he loved.

"No mother. There is no hussy I've already told you this." 

"Then explain this to me. If not a hussy then who is kissing your hand with this whore paint?"

"Mother stop. It was a friend of mine who took care of my hand for me. It's something her mother used to do when she would be hurt. Kiss the wound. Like you would do." He tried to explain. He had no idea if this was true but hoped it would be enough for his mother.

"A lady friend?" She looked suspiciously up at him.

"Yes mom. She's a waitress who works for me. She is no hussy. Just a good friend. A trustful friend. There is nothing to worry about." She was more then a friend. What they were, he didn't quite know himself but he didn't think telling his mom that they were kissing friends would carry over well with her.

"My sweet boy." She said while caressing his cheek. "Beware of this girl. Remember the only one you can trust is your mother" she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes I know mom. Now I must go." She said as he grabbed her hand gently and placed a kiss on top of it. "I'll try to come by soon."

With that he left.

*********************

The past week went by quickly. Riley barely saw Oswald. When she did see him was only at work, when she would have time to see him in his office. She told him about her and Jayse making up, which made him happy. He told her about how he was going to find out Mooney's secret. She didn't understand why he was so invested in this. What would he do when he found out? She wasn't very sure. 

Eventually he told her how he found out about a girl named Liza and how Fish planted her to spy on Falcone. He was so happy with himself for finding this out that she couldn't bring herself to ask about the importance about this. She was sure he wouldn't tell her anyways. He was very careful with what he told her, she noticed. She thought it was for the best. She didn't care much for his mob talk but she listened as he held her hand and told her his plans. The excitement in his eyes made her smile back at him. 

She wanted nothing more then to kiss him but she didn't want to stop him from talking or when she was about to, someone would interrupt them. 

When they weren't in his office, she was waiting the table he was using with Don Maroni. Many things have changed the past week. It was almost like everyone knew she was his and not to mess with her. No one made any inappropriate remarks or looked at her for to long. But was she his? They never had a chance to talk about it. She kind of liked the thought of being his though. The thought made her heart flutter.

****************

A few more days passed until she finally got to see him outside of work. They went for a walk around the park by Bamontes when they got out of work. They were talking and laughing when all of the sudden two men came up and told her to leave. She looked up to Oswald, too afraid to protest. He just looked back to her and kissed her hand before nodding at her to leave. 

She ran off and didn't look back until she was safely at her apartment where Jayse was waiting for her. She didn't say anything until they were in the apartment. She didn't even know what to say. 

************

Oswald watched her leave when he turned back to the men. He was about to ask who they were when he felt a fist on his cheek and then it went black.


	9. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald finds himself face to face with an angry friend and ends up spending the night with Riley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter contains some sexual situation. Nothing extreme right now but still. 
> 
> Thank your for reading.

It was pitch black when he finally came to. He had a bag over his head. That much he knew. He was seated in a chair and could hear people talking in the background but it was so faint that he couldn't make out the words. Finally he felt two sets of hands on him, yanking him up and moving him to a new location. Here he was harshly seated and the bag yanked off. He shut his eyes due to the sudden light and when he finally could see, he was seated right in front of Don Falcone. The older man just stared at him with no emotions on his aged face.

"How did Maroni know where my money was?" Was all he said when he finally spoke. 

"Wha..." Oswald wasn't sure what he meant. He knew he had to improvise.  "Well, that's a very good question. Not to criticize, but you could have just called me." He tried to laugh it off but stopped almost instantly when he seen the older man was not amused. 

"I'm going to ask you once more. How did Maroni know where I kept my money? No one knew." Still no emotions. Not in his eyes or voice. He was like a stone. Suddenly it hit Oswald. 

"The robbery at the armory. That wasn't Maroni." He tried to explain. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Maroni. Now he just had to convince Falcone.

"I thought we were friends. We had an understanding. You tell me every move Maroni makes. What happened? When did you turn on me?" Finally Oswald seen emotion in the man's eyes. It was quick but he seen it. Yet he wasn't sure what it was. 

"Never, Don Falcone. I swear, never. Maroni had nothing to do with the armory job." He was starting to see his life was in danger now. He had to get out of this. Or else he might not leave this room still breathing. "I would know. I would have told you." 

"Who was it if not Maroni? And how did they know about my money? " Falcone was getting angry and sick of the games. "Tell me Oswald. Right now I have men watching your little friend. Riley is it?" Oswalds face dropped along with his heart. "Pretty girl. So tiny and fragile. It would be a shame if Victor were to pay her a visit, don't you think?

If Oswald wasn't pale already, hearing Falcone threaten Riley with Victor Zsasz made him as pale as a ghost. But before he could reply, he heard someone enter the room. That's when he turned to see Liza come in with a tray of tea. It was her who was the one who did this, he just knew Fish was the one who ordered the hit and used Liza to get the location information. She was the reason his Riley was being threatened. She must have seen the rage in his eyes because she turned to leave almost instantly. He didn't catch the exchange between her and Falcone mainly due to the fact that he could only hear the blood rushing through his ears.

"I asked you a question." Oswald heard the other man tell him. Trying calm himself, he took a breath before looking back to Falcone.

"Oh, you have a mole, obviously. Which is not Maroni's forte, is it? No, this is someone else. Someone artful. Someone close to you." He all but sneered. His angry was close to exploding out of him. 

"I know who you're going to name. But your hatred of Fish makes me doubt anything you say against her. "

"With respect... I don't understand why you still tolerate her existence. She has proved her disloyalty a hundred times. She wants your head." He hated Fish. Oh how he wanted her dead by his hands. That moment would be like pure bliss. 

"Like half the people who work for me." Falcone returned. "Fish makes me a lot of money. I can handle Fish Mooney, or whatever son of a bitch did this to me. Tell me how to find the mole." 

Oswald had him now. "You leave that to me, Don Falcone. Dirty work. I'll find your mole for you. Trust me... he'll belong to Fish." He was going to figure this out. For his life and also now for Riley's. He put her in this situation and she had no idea the danger she was now in. 

"Bring me proof." Was all Falcone told Oswald before lightly slapping the young man's cheek. 

******************

After saying his goodbyes, Oswald was greeted by Gabe and his other men. As he made his way to the car, Gabe opened the door for him while asking where to?

"Riley's. I have to let her know I am well." He knew she had to worry since last she seen him was with two strange guys surrounding them. 

"Sure thing boss. So what was this all about?"

Oswald explained things to the two men in the car. Shortly after explain the details of his conversation with Don Falcone, Gabe was the first to speak.

"I don't get it."

"You, Gabe? Not get it?" Oswald laughed as he looked to the big man. As much as he enjoyed the man's company, he realized the Gabe was not the smartest man but he was loyal. "Quelle suprise. What, pray, don't you get?"

"Why not just tell Falcone the truth? It was that Liza girl that betrayed him. Tell him this and get him to back off Riley." Oswald knew that Gabe had a soft spot for his girl and for some reason it made him feel better knowing she had his protection.

"Timing, Gabriel. Timing is everything. And Liza is a time bomb. Just... wait a while. Then watch and learn." He finished as he looked back out the window. Yes timing was everything and soon Fish would show her true colors. The thought made him smile.

******************

It's been five hours. Five long hours since she seen him in the park. Those men did not look like they were there to have a friendly talk and now she hasn't heard from him. 

When she got home she seen Jayse waiting at her door. She said nothing as she hurried to get in her apartment. Once in, she tried catching her breath as her friend just stared at her. 

"Um are you going to tell me why you look like you just ran a marathon?" Jayse asked while watching Riley.

"They took him." With that she told the story to Jayse. It wasn't a long story but she was surprised how Jayse didn't question it. She just placed her hand on her nervous friend while suggesting a movie marathon while they wait for some news from Oswald. 

It soothed Riley to see Jayse so supportive. She didn't try to pry or tell her not to worry. She just threw on a movie and motioned to Riley to sit down. So she did. Five hours ago. 

Halfway through the third random movie that Jayse choose off netflix, they heard someone knock. Not even thinking, Riley hurried to the door to open it. There she found the blue eyes that always soothed her heart.

"Thank god you're here. I was so worried." She hugged and he hugged back. "You need to stop getting yourself into these situations!" At that she felt him laugh. 

"I assure you that I do not intentionally get myself kidnapped" he laughed as he looked up and noticed Jayse sitting on the couch watching them. At that he pulled away. He wasn't used to other people seeing them interacting in such a way. He didn't see the need for others to be apart of their more intimate moments. Moments when he was truly vulnerable. "Oh hello Jayse. What a pleasant surprise to see you." He smiled to her one of his sweet smiles. He knew she didn't trust him.

"Hey boss. Good to see you could make it. I know this one has been making herself go crazy while not knowing what happened to you." She said as she walked to him and placing a hand on Riley's shoulder. Her voice was far from kind. Like he would intentionally stress Riley with worry.

"Like I told her. I did not mean to be so long and I came to explain to her" he made sure to stress that last word while looking over to Riley who looked back with an apologetic smile.  "why I was not in contact sooner."

"Uh huh. Well explain." The blonde was starting to irritate him as she stared with her hands on her hips. Talking to him like he owed her some explanation. But before he could speak, Riley jumped in sensing the growing tention.

"Okay Jayse that's enough. Thank you so much for coming by and staying with me but I think now is best if me and Oswald talked. Alone." He couldn't help but smile at Jayse who just narrowed her eyes at him and mumbled "fine."

At that he left the two so they could say goodbye. He ended up making his way to Riley's desk and looked down to see her recent drawing. One of him. Picking it up, he just looked over it. This was the first time he actually examined her art. It was beautiful. Not him but her style. So smooth and the lines done with such confidence. All with black ink.  All but his eyes that were done with a light blue ink. He was so lost in his thoughts when he felt her arms wrap around his lower abdomen from behind and felt her head rest between his shoulders, he couldn't help but jump. He felt her laugh against him and couldn't stop the smile that worked is way to his face. 

"You drew this?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She just simply nodded. He was flattered that she would take the time to draw him. Out of everything and she choose him. Setting the image down, he slowly rotated so he could face her. She was now with her hands resting on his back and her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed and she seemed at peace. 

"About to day. I'm so sor...." He began but was cut off.

"Shh. Right now I just want to enjoy this." She said while listening to his heart. Her eyes were still closed. He knew she could feel his heart speeding up but she didn't move. He just held her back and rested his head on top of hers. Taking in her touch and how she always smelled like coconut. If he were to die now, it would be the sweetest death. 

Eventually she pulled away and had him sit with her on the couch. She started having him undress down to just his slacks and undershirt. Once done, she signaled for him to lay. He followed her every order, curious and nervous as to what her plan was. He let her move his limbs around freely like he was a doll and once he was how she wanted him, she laid next to him on the couch, facing him. One arm around his waist and the other under her head. He mimicked her actions and soon they were in each others embrace with their legs tangled and arms around each other. 

"Tell me." Was all she said. Her eyes closed but he can tell she was listening.

"Falcone was the one that took me. Those men were his" 

At that her eyes shot open. Panic was the only emotion on her face.

"I wasn't fully honest when I first came here all that time ago. I just left out one important detail because I didn't know you enough and wasn't sure if I could trust you. Now I know I can. Better then I can trust anyone else." She was now confused but she let him continue. He took his hand from her waist so he could touch her face and hair. 

"This whole time I have been working for Falcone. He spared my life if I promised to come back and spy on Maroni for him. So I did. A couple days ago someone attacked one of Falcones armorys and he thought it was Maroni. That's why he picked me up, so he could question me. I straightened things out and now I'm here." Now he waited. He could see her working things out in her head.

He knew in these moments to give her time.  So he waited. Eventually she just let out a deep breath and pushed herself closer to him. She snuggled up with her head under his chin and just closed her eyes. Breathing him in.  Light cologne and a faint woodsy smell that she never understood since she was sure he never spent anytime in the woods.  But she loved it, none the less. She was done with all this talk for the night. She just wanted to stay like this. It was calming and he was safely in her arms. 

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" He whispered into her hair, loving the new closeness but not sure why she was so quite.  He feared he told her to much. 

"I will but not tonight.  Tonight I want this.  I just want to lay here with you and know you aren't out there getting yourself killed.  Right now I want you to hold me like you might not again and to just fall asleep in your arms. Let me have that tonight and then tomorrow we can go back to your chaotic life. " She said in to his chest.  He just smiled. There was nothing he wanted more. With that he kissed her head and they both fell asleep. Wrapped up in each other.

******************

She woke up the next morning with her back against his chest and his arms around her and his nose pushing against her neck. She smiled when she felt his breath tickle her neck. She felt at ease in this moment. She didn't want it to ever end. Riley heard her phone go of with a text alert. Knowing it was Jayse, Riley made no effort to get up. Then two more alerts. Riley decided to just get up before they woke up her sleeping companion.

Before getting up, she had to stretch the sleep away and by doing so, she unintentionally pressed her lower half into Oswald lap causing him to grab her tightly and moan into her neck. Something came over her at the moment. She decided to push back again. This time a little harder. Once again she heard him moan and kiss her neck. She wasn't sure if he was fully awake or just going on urge. But she loved it. The sound he made and the feeling of something hard pushing against her bottom. She could feel herself growing hot as she bit her lip and slowly rolled her hips against him over and over. Each time he became more aware. Eventually she knew he was fully awake by the way his hand held her hip, guiding them as she moved and his kisses now included nibbling. She was loving how he was reacting to her. She never felt so in control of a situation like this.

By this time her phone kept ringing. But they ignored it. Both to in the moment to acknowledge anything other then each other. His breath was speeding up and his moans much more frequent. She knew he was close. That was until her home answering machine went off and the room was filled with Jayse's voice. 

"Riley Rose Robins, you better pick up this phone now or I am leaving my apartment to come over and I am bring my spare key. You have 30 seconds."

Irritated and regretfully, Riley got up to grab the phone knowing that her friend was not playing around. The last thing she wanted was Jayse to come over and scare Oswald away.

"What?!" She all but screamed when she lifter the receiver.

Oswald was now sitting up in a daze. Not completely sure what just happened. At first he thought he was dreaming or it wasn't intentionally. Then she continued moving in a more proactive manner. She knew what she was doing to him and the way she would lightly moan showed him she enjoyed it. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy as he sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and head in hands. She drove him crazy to the point of him losing control. 

Looking over to the way she went, he could see her standing by the counter with a irritated look on her face. He couldn't quite understand what she was saying, mainly because he was still to wrapped up in his own thoughts. He took the moment to make his way to her bathroom where he could wash his face. 

She watched him get up and couldn't help but smile to herself. Jayse was still on the other end of the phone. Upset Riley didn't answer and how she was so worried. Riley barely was listening as she looked to the bathroom door. 

"Okay Jayse I'm sorry. But I have company and need to make breakfast. Yes I promise I'll call you when he leaves." She whispered the next part. She didn't want him to know that her best friend was asking about all the details to their night and that Riley more then likely would tell her everything. He would be so embarrassed that he would probably never let her touch him again. That she can not let happen. "I'll call you later." 

She just hung up as he walked out of the bathroom. She could tell he was still flustered from their moment on the couch but she knew not to mention it. Instead she just asked if he was hungry and watched him nod without look at her.

She went to the small kitchen and started pulling out what she needed as he made his way to the kitchen table so he could watch her. He stayed quiet and so did she while she concentrated on her task. She was worried that she did too much this morning and made him uncomfortable. She had a feeling that he was inexperienced in anything involving sex and that he never had a woman rubbing up against him. She felt her face grow red and knees weak when she remembered how she could feel his member pushed against her. She almost dropped the eggs when she heard him talk behind her. She didn't catch exactly what he said. 

"I'm sorry?" Was all she could manage since she felt breathless after thinking about what just happened.

"I asked if there was anything I could help with?" He shyly asked as he watched her. He loved this sight. Her in nothing but a tank top and little pajama shorts. Her hair was messy and he could see little marks on the back of her neck where her hair didn't reach. Marks he left from earlier. 

"Oh. No I got it. Do you like waffles? Is kinda the only thing I know how to make." She laughed and looked back to him. Finally making eye contact for the first time all morning,  he simple smiled and nodded. The rest of the time was in silence besides her humming while cooking and him silently watching her every move. He was fascinated with her.

Finally she sat with him and gave him a plate of waffles. Giving his thanks, they both started eating. Once they finished she looked up at him. 

"Why work for Maroni and Falcone? Why not just work with one?" She broke the silence.

"Well with Maroni, I'll never move up and even if I did I would still be against Falcone who is the king of Gotham." He started explaining. "But Falcone can't have people know I'm with him because of the whole Fish situation. So I do what I need to for the time and then when the moment is right, I leave Maroni and stay with Falcone. And once Falcone is out of the picture, I can take his place." He was so sure of himself. 

"So you want to rule Gotham? I thought you just wanted to be one of the top players?" She asked truly interested in what he was telling her.

At that he smiled at her "now why would I want to just be a top player when I could be at the very top, my dear?" She couldn't argue with that. 

"I guess you're right" she smiled back but deep down she knew this was going to get messy. She just hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. Did she want to get involved? Well it was far to late for her to back out. She told herself. 

"What are your plans for the day, my love?" He asked as he grabbed her hand over the table.  Her heart fluttered at him calling her his love.  She was used to dear by now, but love was a new one and oh did it make her heart race. 

"Well since I'm off today and the only two people I know are working," with that she smiled at him "I was probably going to lay around all day and binge watch my shows." 

"I do wish I could stay." He told her as he stood and made his way to his clothes "but before work I have important busy with some fishermen." He quickly texted Gabe to pick him up and started to get dressed. Riley followed him and sat on the couch watching him. When he looked over at her and seen her and the couch,  he couldn't help the blush that slowly appeared on his face or the grow tightness in his pants. He looked away quickly. 

Noticing that his confidence disappeared when he looked at the place where they spent their morning, Riley couldn't help but smile to herself. She loved how in the past few months she has known him, his confidence has gone up. Mainly due to his rising ranks with Maroni, but it was the moments that it dropped that she loved. When she seen how vulnerable and inexperienced he was. How she knew she was the first to see this side of him and how what they had was something special.

"I understand. It's not easy having a double life" she joked with him, earning a look from him. A look that simple read 'seriously?' She couldn't help but laugh. Once he was dressed, she walked him to the door. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? I would invite you over when you're done but Jayse is coming by."

"I won't interrupt your time together. Tomorrow it is. Have a lovely day Riley." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her forehead like he always did when he said his goodbyes. She watched him waddle away with a smile on her face.


	10. Electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley helps Oswald out of a tough situation and she finds out what's wrong with Jayse.  
> She also gets some bonding time with Gabe (who is easily one of my favorite background characters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured that I will try to update on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays at night. This will probably work until I finish season 1 and I'm still trying to figure out if this will end with season 1 and start a sequel for season two once it has completed or if i will just keep it all in one story.  
> Only time will tell.  
> Thank you for reading :)

It was a slow day for Riley once Oswald left. She cleaned her whole apartment and showered all while waiting for Jayse. It was almost 7pm when she heard someone knock. She lazily made her way to the door to find Jayse smiling back at her.

"Okay, so I have wine, pizza, and ice cream. Everything for the perfect stay in girls night." The blonde smiled while making her way in. "I think you made the right call with suggesting we do something here instead of going out. I was in no way wanting to do my hair or wear heels."

"So does that mean no more seedy bars?" Riley asked while grabbing the wine glasses.

"What? Of course not. This is just a well needed break." 

"Well look at you. Why such a good mood?" Riley asked while raising a eyebrow at Jayse. 

"I'm just happy to be here. I'm surprised you're not all bubbly after having company spend the night." Jayse winked as Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"No. Nothing like that happened. Well not really." Riley smiled at her friend while turning red.

"You little minx!" Jayse started laughing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just some innocent foreplay, sort of" Riley shrugged why making her way to the couch with Jayse following. "Why else do you think I didn't answer your 20 text and 13 calls." 

"Oh shit. My bad." They both started laughing at this point. "So is that why your neck looks like that?"

Unconsciously, Riley reached to touch her neck while remembering his lips. She shook her head to try and take her mind off that. Now was not the time to relive that moment. 

"So have you heard anything from Henry? He hasn't tried to contact you, has he?" Riley changed the subject while putting a movie on for background noise. They haven't talked about the night Jayse showed up on Riley's front door after her then boyfriend tried to attack her.

"He tried to call but I turned my best crazy bitch attitude on and told him I had a gun and would shoot his face if I ever saw it again. He's pathetic and I think I got my point across." 

"Good." Was all she could say.  The rest of the night they talked and laughed while going through three bottles of wine. 

Eventually they made their way to Riley's bed and passed out within minutes. 

The next morning was like any. They had breakfast and ended up shopping for a few hours. It felt good to just forget about everything for awhile. The two of them needed each other. No matter what or who else came in to their lives, they could always count on each other being there. Eventually they had to get ready for work. Riley was more then anxious to get there. 

She noticed that if she wasn't with him, she had a nonstop worry in her heart that didn't go away until she looked in to his icey eyes. 

Today when she found those eyes, she noticed one that was badly bruised. He seen the look on her face as she silently sent him a questioning look. He excused himself from the kitchen staff and made his way to the two women. 

"Oh man boss. What happened?" Jayse was the first to speak before he even stopped walking.

"Just a misunderstanding with some people I had business with. Nothing to worry about." He replied without even looking to the other woman. His eyes fixated on Riley's neck. His marks barely showing but he knew they were there. He eventually looked up to her eyes and smiled. "May I see you in my office for a moment Riley?"

"Of course" she smiled back while she turned to Jayse. "I'll be right back." With that she followed Oswald to his office. 

While in there, he stood against his desk with Riley in front of him, examining his eye. He told her everything that happened in the last 24 hours and she listened like she always did.

"Well it could be worse." 

"How so exactly?" He asked while sounding irritated. She could help but smile at how stubborn he was. 

"Maroni could have just left you in behind bars." He had to agree with her on that one. Seeing she won,  Riley dropped her hands to his chest. Feeling his heart beat speed up.  Leaning in close, she decided on doing something new. Instead of his lips, she placed a small kiss to his nose. The look on his face was priceless. She pulled away and started opening the door.

"I better get back to work. My boss wouldn't like me fooling around on the job." Then she left. Leaving Oswald silently trying to figure her out. 

*****************

The next week was uneventful. Riley wasn't completely complaining about that, but she did want to complain about the lack of alone time she has spent with Oswald. The past week, the two of them didn't have more then 10 minutes alone together at a given time. They would try to sneak in kisses whenever they could but once it started to heat up, they would be interrupted. Either by Jayse, who was strangely needy and spent every night at Riley's, or Maroni needing Oswald for work and advice. 

Today was a normal day. Maroni was in having lunch and telling some story that Oswald was barely listening to. Instead he choose to watch Riley work. He had her work when ever Maroni was in. He liked how they could act like they didn't have anything going on. It was like their little secret. 

Feeling his phone going off, Oswald glanced at it to see it was Don Falcone. 

Riley watched from by the kitchen as Oswald excused himself from the table. He look concerned so she walked up to him. Hearing him tell someone he would be right over. 

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she seen him grin and start to laugh. 

"Fish, You sly devil. You took her. You're mine now." He said but more so to himself. That's when he seen her and took her hand. "My love, it's time to expose her. Go home I'll be by later." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. She was beyond confused and just watched him head back to Maroni. His sinister smile gone and a look of sadness replaced it. 

"Don Maroni, sir, forgive me. Such fun we're having." She listened to him. His voice laced with false sadness. "But I regret that I must run away. If you'll let me. My mother is sick."

"Well, a sick mother's a sick mother. Go." Maroni excused him and she watched Oswald nod his thanks. Before he turned to leave, his eyes met hers. She knew he wanted her to leave but she felt cemented to the floor. This was not her Oswald. At least not the Oswald she knew. Still lost in her thoughts, she heard aloud bang and seen Oswald fall back into the restaurant. She was in shock. Her mind went in to auto pilot and next thing she knew, Gabe was over her and holding her to the ground.

Everything went bright. 

It felt like hours passed until she could see and for the ringing to die down. Gabe slowly helped her up and before he could ask her anything, she took off to Oswald's side. He was still flat on his back with cuts on his face. She kneeled down and started checking to see if he was breathing and for his heartbeat. Once she found it she felt relieved, scared and panicked but relieved. Gabe was next to her and bent down to pick up the small unconscious man.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's head outside and wait for an ambulance." She only nodded her head in agreement. 

It didn't take long for the ambulance to appear and with them the GCPD.

She was seated next to Oswald and Maroni was at the foot of the ambulance when a blonde haired man came over to them. The man looked down at Oswald and then to her. 

"Is he alive." The man asked her. A hint of concern in his firm voice.

"Yeah just unconscious for now." She quitely answered as she looked down at Oswald and moved the hair from his face. 

"Detective Gordon, it's good to see you again." Her head snapped up when she heard Maroni. She knew that name. Oswald told her about a detective Jim Gordon who spared his life. This had to be him. It would explain why the man would have some concerns for Oswald. She looked up at him and seen he was watching her while he talked to Maroni.

"I don't know what happened. It was like a silent bomb." Maroni started to explain. 

"You know who did this, right?" Gordon finally turned his attention to Maroni. "A few years ago, Jack Buchinsky and partners unknown knocked over four banks. Killed six people. Buchinsky went down for life. His partners were never caught. You're one of those partners." Maroni laughed at that but Gordon continued "The one that took his share and sold him up the river, I expect."

"What guy was this? Bu... uh... Who?" Maroni tried to play dumb and all Riley could do was to look away so noone seen her roll her eyes. 'Cocky bastard' she thought to herself.

"While he's out there looking to hurt you, he doesn't care who else he hurts. Women, kids." She could sense that Gordon was also getting frustrated with the mob boss.

"Hey. That's not my fault."

"Help me do the right thing here, Don Maroni. Let me place you in protective custody." Gordon was now pleading.

"Protective custody? Bait, you mean." She looked back to Gordon at this who just smiled.

"We catch our bad guy, you get rid of a dangerous nuisance. We both come out ahead." That's when she felt Oswald start to try and get up. She tried to hold him back down, knowing he was in pain but he had more strength in him then see expected.

"Excuse me. Hello? I... must be going. Very urgent business. W-W-With Falcone." He stuttered out before falling back down in pain. She was speechless as see seen Maroni look from Oswald and up to her before turning his attention back to Gordon.

"Fine but if I go, he's coming with." He said while pointing back to Oswald.

"That's fine." Was all Gordon said and with a nod her way, he walked off and Maroni turned to her.

"I think it's best you head home toots." He said to her but was watching Oswald who was once again unconscious.

"I'm sorry, sir Don Maroni, I would like to stay worth him until I know he is well enough to walk and talk again." She was nervous but she could not leave his side. Expecially not now, after dropping Falcones name. 

His face softenedwhen he looked up to her. "You remind me of my wife. Do you know that?" She shook her head. "You do. Loyal, staying by your man's side. Fine you can come but I'm not going to be held responsible if anything happens." 

"Of course Don Maroni. Thank you."

And with that they left to the GCPD.

********************

Riley was exhausted. It's been 2 hours since they arrived at the station and Oswald was still unconscious. She wanted to sleep but knew that once Oswald woke, Maroni would be all over him about the slip up. She had to be here if he needed her.

She was watching him when she felt him jerk awake. He just looked at her and then to Maroni.

"Hey, there." Maroni smiled to Oswald.

"Hi... hi, boss. How long have I been unconscious?" Oswald managed to get out before looking back to Riley. Before she couple reply, Maroni answered.

"Couple of hours." Oswald's face dropped when hearing that and tried to get up.

"Oh, my gosh. I-I must go. My-my poor mother..." He stuttered. 

"Your mother can wait." Maroni snapped back.

"It's her heart, poor thing. Valves. She-she might be taken at any moment..." The look on Maroni's face was enough for Oswald to get the picture that he was not leaving, "... but, by all means, of course, she can wait." Maroni wasn't impressed and his face became cold.

"When you woke up before, you said you had urgent business... with Falcone." He stressed the last part and Riley could feel Oswald's fear by how he gripped her hand.

"I did? I said that? Did I?" 

Maroni just nodded. 

"I have no business with Falcone! I swear on my mother's life! May God strike her dead with horrible torment if I'm lying!" OK this was getting out of hand. The look on Maroni's face made Riley believe that he wasn't buying Oswalds story.

"Mr Don Maroni, if I may?" Oswald looked to her. Blue eyes pleading to stay out of it. This was not her battle and he did not want her involved incase things went sour. She simply ignored his stares and the tightness of his grip on her hand. Maroni just nodded for her to go on.

"Back when I was in school, I took classes on the brain and how certain things can effect it. One of the things was electrocution." Maroni was now listening closely to her. "Well when one suffers such a force as Oswald here did, it can really mess with how their brain perceives time. So although he was conscious at the time, his mind could have been in the past. And from what we know about his past." She looked over to him at this moment. "He simply might have just been reliving a memory." She ended by looking at Maroni, who was contemplating her words. Finally he smiled and she let out a breath.

"Okay, then, my friend. I'm sorry I doubted you. Go see your mom. Give her a kiss for me." He bought it. She didn't know rather to laugh or cry. Was any of that true? She had no idea but she didn't expect the Don to be an expert on the human brain. And it worked. She could feel Oswald slowly relax as he looked from her to Maroni and back to her. 

"Thank you." Was all he could say and she wasn't sure if it was to her or Maroni.

"One more thing penguin" Maroni said as he walked up and placed his hands on Oswald's shaking shoulders while he looked to Riley. "Hold on to this one. She's smart and brave. And it doesn't hurt that she's a beauty." He winked at her and she gave her best smile back. Now she felt Oswalds eyes on her.

"Oh I plan on it sir Don Maroni. Again thank you. We should get going."

Before they could take a few steps, the lights started to flicker and everything went black.

***************

When they woke up, they were at the station still and a doctor was looking over them. Once they were cleared, they hurried to the exit along with Gabe. 

"Go home and I'll be by soon. I just have something to handle." Oswald said as they turned the corner and we're away from others.

"Do you have to? After everything that happened today, can't you just come home with me?" She was almost begging him and it broke his heart.

"This won't take long. I promise it will all be okay after this." He took her hands in his as he pulled her to him. He wanted nothing more then to go with her. She saved his life. "Was all that true? About the mind and electrocution?" He asked her once she was in his arms. He could feel her laughing.

"I have no idea but it sounded good huh?" She looked up at him and had the brightest smile on her face and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I truly owe you for that. You saved my life."

"You owe me nothing. Just come back whole to me, okay?" She asked as she leaned in to kiss him. Soft and delicate. He knew if he didn't leave now, he would go home with her and tell Falcone some lie as to why he didn't show when he was needed. With that he pulled away and told her that Gabe will take her home. The big man stepped up at that moment and motioned for her to follow. Once she was out of his sight, Oswald called for a cab and headed to Don Falcone. 

*******************

The ride home was short and quiet. Neither her or Gabe had anything to say. Once they arrived at her place she asked him to come up with her. She wasn't ready to be alone. He accepted and walked her to her apartment.

"Hey, you did good today. You held your ground again Don Maroni. You should be proud." He squeezed her shoulder in a fatherly manner and she couldn't help but smile up at the man. She felt so tiny next to him. She hugged him at that moment. All her emotions from today coming out. 

"Thank you Gabriel. I never got to tell you earlier. Thank you so much." He knew she was talking about back at Bamontes and how he took most of the blast for her. He didn't even think when he saw the bomb. He just saw her and how she didn't seem to notice what was happening. He didn't think twice before rushing to her. He seen so much of his daughters in her. So innocent and carefree. How she got mixed up in all this, he will never understand. He hugged her back as she cried.

When she pulled back, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and smiled. "Do you wanna come in? I have tea and coffee." 

"Thank you doll but that's alright. I should get home to the wife. She must be worried."

"Oh I know how that feels." She said looking down at her feet.

"He'll be okay sweetheart. He's smart and can talk his way out of any situation." He tried to comfort her. 

"I know but it doesn't stop my fears of something happening to him. It's like he's always trying to get himself killed and if something were to happen to him. I would be lost." She didn't know why she was saying this to him. But for some reason she felt safe with this man. Like a father figure she never had and always desperately wanted.

"Get some rest. I'm sure he will be here before you know it." With one last smile and another hug, she finally went in to her apartment. 

Something wasn't right. Almost instantly she knew she wasn't alone. Before she could panic too much, she heard Jayse ask if it was her. 

"Um yes it's me coming in to my home?" Confused, she made her way to her room where she seen Jayse sitting on her bed with Figaro asleep next to her. "Why are you here? "

Taking a deep breathe, Jayse knew it was time to come clean. "I'm scared Riley." He green eyes met with Riley's brown ones. "whenever I'm alone I just feel like he's going to be there. I'm sorry for imposing I really am. But I didn't know where else to go where I feel safe." Riley was already by her friend and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me to begin with? You know your not imposing and I love having you here" 

"I didn't want to seem weak. And I feel bad because I've been keeping you from having alone time and I promise I won't stay long. Just until I find a new place or.."

"Or he disappears?" She finished for her friend who just nodded.

"I just need to find someone to do it. I know it's wrong but if he isn't stopped then he will keep doing it. I just don't know what else to do." Jayse finished.

Riley didn't say anything more but in her head she was planning. Jayse didn't know about how Oswald killed Nate and Frankie. Riley made sure of that. Riley also knew that Oswald would do anything for her to have her apartment back to herself. She could tell when they would kiss and how irritated he would get when they had to stop. They needed somewhere private.

At some point of the night, Riley fell asleep. It wasn't until 3am was she jolted awake by Jayse telling her someone was knocking. She told Jayse it was for her and to go back to sleep. She hurried to the door and slipped out of the apartment. Oswald looked at her, confused as to why she was sneaking out of her own place when he suddenly was pulled to her and felt her lips on his.

He was quick to react and he pulled her to him with one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. Her hands were holding on to his suit jacket. When they finally pulled away, she spoke first.

"Jayse's in there." Was explanation enough. She could see the frustration in his icey stare as he looked at her apartment door. "She's scared to be alone" she was now on her tippy toes so she could whisper into him ear. "She was attacked by the guy she was dating but got away. Ever since she's been scared that he would come back for her. She has no where else to go while he's still out there." She made sure to speak low and to have her lips brushing against his ear.  If he wanted her, she had to make it obvious that he couldn't have her until this was fixed. He just nodded his head and asked for his name. She couldn't help but smile when she whispered it to him.  

***********************

She knew she should feel terrible for practically ordering a man's death for her own personal needs but she felt nothing. While a large part was because she really needed some alone time with Oswald, she also needed her friend to feel safe. This man tried to hurt Jayse. That was enough for his death to be justified in Riley's eyes. 

She had more on her mind to worry about though. Oswald told her about everything that happened with Falcone and Fish Mooney. About how he was sure Falcone would give him the bar and how he wanted her to come and work for him. To be the lead waitress since she was one of the best at her job at Bamontes. That and because he wanted her with him to share the experience. She told him she would consider it and he even offered Jayse a job if Riley came. 

Now she was on her couch watching the sun rise with Figaro nestled on her lap purring away. She remembered what day it was when she was walking in the kitchen to get some water. It's been 7 years since her mom passed. She didn't know how long she was sitting there until she heard Jayse come out. She must have remembered that date because all she did was kiss Riley's tear stained cheek and quietly left for work. 

*********************

Oswald started his day finding the man who Riley told him about and made sure he would be found that day.  This way Jayse would hear about it and hopefully be in her own apartment that night. And it worked. By the time he got in to work he could hear Jayse speaking with another girl about the murder. He loved how fast word moved in Gotham.

His smile slowly faded when he noticed Riley was no where to be found. Her shift started over an hour ago. He made his way to Jayse who was smiling when she turned to him. 

"Where's Riley? She not here and she late." He tried to come off not as concerned as he was. Her smile dropped instantly and so did his heart. 

"She didn't tell you about today?" The look on his face answered her question. Taking a deep breathe she continued.  "Today is the anniversary of her mom's death. It's been 7 years."

He had no idea. He said his thanks and headed for the door. Before he could leave Jaysestopped him. He expected her to try and stop him but when he looked at her she simply just hand him a key.

"You're gonna need this." Was all she said and he just nodded in understanding before stepping into the cloudy weather.


	11. Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald learns about Riley's mom as she finally gets to meet his. Also the end of the chapter contains content for mature audiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the end of this chapter will have some sexual themes in it. As in a first time love making scene. This is the first I have ever wrote one so please excuse it. I thought I would test my luck at it and hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

It was raining when he arrived to her apartment building. His stomach tied in knots not knowing what to expect. She never talked about her mom and would become closed off with him whenever he would ask. He was wondering if she would even let him in. Taking a deep breath, he headed to her floor.

He made his way to her door and knocked. Silence. He knocked again and still nothing. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the little key and slowly unlocked the door. The apartment was dark besides a few candles that were lit. Making his way to the living room, he noticed a couple empty wine bottles and Riley sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and chin resting on top of them. She was on the couch looking out the window. She didn't move even when he called her name. Carefully he sat by her and touched her arm.

"7 years ago i told my mom that I hated her and how I never wanted to see her again. I made her cry all because we got into a fight about her not letting me stay in Gotham to date some loser instead of going to college." Her voice was low and raspy. He could tell she has been crying all day. "She tried saying he was bad news and that I was better than that and shouldn't throw away my chance at going to a good college for some boy. I told her she didn't understand and that I loved him and we would be together forever. She laughed at me and told me I was acting childish and that's when I said I hated her and never wanted to see her again." He could see fresh tears falling from her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued. 

"That was the first and only time I ever seen her cry. I broke her heart that night. She did everything to give me the best in life even though we didn't have much. She worked hard to save for me to go to a good school and I threw it back in her face for some dumb teenaged crush. She had a heart attack that night. I found her the next morning and it was too late. She died thinking I hated her." She was now sobbing in to her hands. He didn't know what to do in this moment so he grabbed her and held her while he kissed her head and rubbed her back like his mother would do when he was a child. "The funny thing is that the guy who I loved so much, he broke up with me before we even had the funeral because I had 'too much baggage' I had to use all the money she saved for the funeral and to pay off all the bills. Everything she worked on was for nothing. I miss her so much Oswald that it hurts."

"I know my love, I know." Was all he could say. All he wanted was to take her pain away. He couldn't relate though. His mother was still alive and well, but he did understand how close they must have been. "I can not begin to understand."

Her head was spinning and she felt like she would never stop crying. Everything hurt and saying it all out loud made her feel things that she hasn't felt since it happened. But he was here now. Feeling his arms holding her and his kisses helped her tears slow down. She was relieved when he didn't tell her how it wasn't her fault and how she didn't have anything to do with it. She was sick of hearing that. Even if it's true, she wouldn't believe it. He didn't tell her those things. He just held her and let her cry when others would try to stop her. He was her anchor.

Eventually the tears stopped and she was able to sit up and look at him. She could see how concerned he was for her and in that moment it became clear that he truly cared for her. 

"I'm sorry for just releasing all that onto you." She said while looking down and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her oversized sweater. He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"Never be sorry for telling me anything. But I do have to admit I am slightly jealous of this boy who held your young teenage love." He smiled at her hoping he would see her smile.

She couldn't help but laugh and laugh until her sides started to hurt. "Oh Ozzy, thank you. I really needed you here tonight." She kissed him. Just a simple peck but it sent bolts of electricity through his body. Her laugh and the way she called him Ozzy. He loved it and wanted nothing more then to pull her close to him and to kiss every part of her. But tonight wasn't the night. Tonight he would listen to everything she said and let her release all her emotions to him. 

That night she told him all about her mother. All the stories, good and bad. She loved that he listened and didn't push. Eventually they were laying in her bed with him on his back and her rested under his arm and her head on his chest. As soon as he thought she was fast asleep, He told her, for the first time, he loved her. He whispered it so low that it barely hit his ears. It felt good to say it out loud that he just repeated it over and over again. He just wished he could say it to her when she would hear it.

Little did he know was that she did hear him. She was falling asleep when she heard those three little words in her ear. At first she thought that she was hearing things but then she heard it again and again. Her heart felt heavy and she just wanted to pull him to her even more and kiss him but she knew better. He was obviously only is saying this because he believes she is sleeping. If he knew she was awake, she was afraid he would leave. So she just smile to herself and fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

*************************

The next morning Riley woke up alone. She was looking for Oswald when she found a note on her counter.

_I'm sorry I was not here when you woke. I wish I could have stayed but I was needed and I might not see you today or tomorrow morning. I am planning on taking my mother to the club and give her some good news and I would love for you to come and meet her. You mean a lot to me Riley, as does she and I would love for you two to finally meet. Please be there around 8 pm tomorrow._

\- O 

She didn't know what to say. Does she go and meet his mother? The woman who will never see anyone as good enough for her son? Or hide in her apartment only to hurt Oswald's feelings. She would be lying if she want just the slight bit curious as to meet his mom. With that she figured that she might as well. It's not like his mom could stop them, right? 

Work was work and when Riley told Jayse about meeting Miss Cobblepot, Jayse insisted on coming by to help Riley prepare. Of course Riley agreed since she had limited experience with parents. 

The next day Riley and Jayse returned to the apartment right after work to find a box at the door. Riley picked it up and took it in with them. She found the little note on top reading. _For tonight. - O._ She smiled as she tore open the box to reveal a simple purple dress. It had a halter neck and flowy from the ribcage down to right above her knees. She loved it and so did Jayse who told her to hurry and try it on.

Not caring about the other woman's presence, Riley stripped down and tried the dress on right in the middle of her kitchen. It fit perfectly. Since she was on the smaller side when it came to her chest, she didn't worry about revealing much cleavage. She decided to add some black tights and a black shawl to cover her back. She wanted to minimize the amount of skin shown, knowing how old fashion his mother was. Jayse helped her with her hair and make up while they talked about the parents they've met with in the past, while they made notes on what not too say or do. 

Finally it was 6:30 and Riley knew she should be on her way and was about to say goodbye to Jayse when someone knocked. Not expecting anyone, Riley slowly made her way to the door trying to think of who it could be. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Gabe on the other side. Instantly she smiled at the man's presence. 

"I'm happy to see you like the dress. Oswald was pretty worried when he got it." Gabe smiled down at her.

"You were with him when he got it?" He nodded and she had to laugh. The thought of him and Oswald in a dress shop trying to decide on a dress was just to much. Finally she was able to control herself as Jayse made her way over to them.

"Well looks like you are all good here. Break a leg and good look." Jayse said as she kissed her friend on the cheek and then said her goodbyes to Gabe. 

"So are we ready to go? Oz said he would meet us at the club once he has his mother." She told him she was and locked up her home before following him to the car.

***********************

By the time they got to the club it was only her and Gabe and the house band. It was her first time being in Fish Mooney's. Jayse always tried to talk her in to going but she always declined. Now she wonders if she would have accepted all that time ago if she would have meet Oswald back then. 

She followed Gabe to some tables close to the stage where there was champagne and a cake. He offered her and glass which she gladly accepted, mainly because her nerves were through the roof waiting to meet Oswald's mother. She wasn't sure how much time passed but before she knew it, she was sitting cross legged on top of a table arguing with Gabe about which Lord Of The Rings movie was the best. She was in the middle of listing her reasons when they heard the doors open and Oswald telling his mother to close her eyes. 

'Show time' Riley thought as she scooted off the table and wrapped her shawl back around her while slightly hiding behind Gabe.

"Don't worry sweetheart. She will love you." Gabe told her to try and give her some courage. It didn't help. Next thing she knew, she seen Oswald walking in with his hands covering the eyes of an older woman who had curly blonde hair. She had the biggest smile on her face that Riley couldn't help but imitate. Something about her just made the room light up. She looked up to Oswald who was also smiling at his mother.

"One... two... three." He counted before removing his hands. The older woman gasped and looked around the place. "What do you think, Mother?" He asked. Desperately wanting to hear his mother's approval.

"Oh, it's beautiful. So classy. Like an opera house." She replied as she smiled while looking around the open club. Finally her eyes landed on Riley and Gabe who was opening another bottle of champagne. She just smiled at them and gasped again when the cork popped off the bottle. She turned and made her way to the bar area still taking in every detail. Riley couldn't help but smile at Oswald who watched his mother's every move. 

"A chandelier. Like home." She said with such excitement that caused Oswald to chuckle. Then she turned to look at the bar itself. "Someone left a scarf. It's beautiful with my dress."

"Finders keepers." Was all Oswald  replied with. Not wanting to tell his mother the dark truth about the scarf.

"Now you are in charge of this club?" 

"Spoiled my surprise." Riley watched and tried not to laugh when she seen Oswald turn around with his hands on his hips and a pouty expression. She never noticed how cute he could be when he was upset.

"No. Oh, no, no, liebchen. No, don't be angry. No. Such good news. My boy has a club." His mother hurried to him and grabbed his face in her hands. At that Riley seen him almost instantly calm down and place his hands on top of hers. The sight made Riley's heart hurt. 

"Will have a club. There's still a few loose ends to tie up, but... soon it will be mine." He corrected his mother.

"I am so proud of you." Although she couldn't see Oswald's face, she knew he was smiling down at his mother. That was when he finally acknowledged the other two people in the room. He turned and instantly found her. He couldn't help but grin at her in the dress he got her. She was truly a sight he missed dearly in the past couple days. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her in that moment but knew better with his mother next to him.

"Let me introduce you to my employees mother." He said as he motioned her to the Gabe and Riley. "Mom this is Gabe. He's the bouncer for the club." He twisted the truth as his mom held out her hand of Gabe to kiss.

"Very nice to meet you Miss K." Gabe said as he kissed the woman's small hand. 

"And this mother, is Riley. She's.... uh... my lead waitress that I brought over from the restaurant to help me here. She's a really good friend." He seen the hurt in Riley's eye that flashed through them quickly. She turned her head to his mom while putting a a big smile on her face and took her hand to shake it.

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you. Oswald has told me so much about you." She looked up at him real fast.

"Pink lipstick." Miss Cobblepot said.

"Excuse me?" Riley looked back to the older woman confused at what she said. 

"Your lips.  You are wearing pink lipstick just like the one that was on my Oswald's bandage." Riley's eyes went big as she looked to Oswald who's eyes were equally as big. That seemed like so long ago. 

"Uh yes mother. She was the one that fixed my hand for me.  Remember I told you about that. It wasn't what it looked like now come let's have a drink." Oswald quickly covered up the truth and led his mom to a table to sit at. He tried to look Riley in the eyes to apologize but she wouldn't look at him.

After awhile Oswald couldn't take it. Riley refused to sit by him and choose a seat between his mother and Gabe and she also hasn't looked at him once. He did notice how his mom was warming up to her though which was the only good thing happening. He decided to ask Gabe to dance with his mother ,who gladly did, leaving only Oswald alone with Riley. She still didn't look at him instead she stared at her drink.

"You look beautiful tonight. I knew that color would look great on you." He smiled at her hoping she would look at him.  She did but her face was anything but sweet.

"Thank you. Oswald or should I call you Mr Cobblepot since I am only your employee after all." The hurt was back on her face. He moved to a chair closer to her and took her hand in his, making sure his mom didn't see. 

"My love I am sorry but I simply couldn't tell my mom the truth. She would of never given you a chance." He pleaded with her. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Just then his phone went off. He looked to see it was Jim Gordon. "I'm so sorry. Just one minute." She just nodded her head and pulled her hand from his and stood up to get some water.

Jim told him that he needed to talk to him which Oswald gladly told him to come by. Once the call ended he looked for Riley. His mom was still with Gabe but he knew he didn't have long before Jim arrived. Spotting Riley by the bar, he couldn't halp but try to control his heartbeat. She removed the shawl from her shoulders and was leaning with her elbows on the bar trying to read the name of the bottles against the wall. The lighting made her look even more beautiful than ever. He made his way to her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest as he kissed her bare shoulders. 

"You better watch out. You don't want your mom seeing you...." She had to stop there so she could hold back a moan when she felt his teeth and tongue on her skin. She pushed her self back against him, grinding herself into him.  

"When I first saw this dress I could only think of how nice it would look as I took it off you." He whispered into her ear as she could feel his fingers lightly and painfully slow gliding over her thighs.

'Where has he been hiding this side of him' she thought to herself as she bit her lip to try to stop another moan. 'If it's the alcohol doing thing then I really need to get him drunk more often.' 

Suddenly he pulled away and she turned to look at him trying to comprehend everything. He just smiled at her.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked innocently but his eyes still filled with lust.

"I really hate you Cobblepot." She said with fake angry. "Let's get back to your mother before she worries." She could hear him chuckle as she made her way back to the table where Gabe and Gertrude were sitting and laughing.

"There she is. Come my dear tell me about yourself." Gertrude called when she seen the young woman approach. They started talking and Riley realized she really enjoyed the older woman's company. Oswald was now seated by Riley and kept his hand in hers under the table. Soon enough Gertrude asked Gabe to dance with her some more and Oswald made his way to get more champagne as he watched his mother with a close eyes.

"Relax. Their just dancing. Plus Gabriel is married so I don't think you have to worry about him becoming your stepfather anytime soon." She laughed when he looked at her in shock. Before he could reply he heard someone come in. Turning, Riley seen detective Jim Gordon coming their way. 

"Jim. Welcome. Come in." Oswald beamed as the detective made his way in. Obviously uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Another handsome man at the party. I am so lucky." Riley heard Gertrude say as she made her way up to them. Holding her hand out for Jim to kiss it.

"This is Jim Gordon, the detective friend I was telling you about." Oswald told his mother as Jim took her hand in his. Not sure what to do he looked over to see Riley. She motioned for him to kiss it.

"Oh. So nice to meet a friend of Oswald's. I am Gertrud Kapelput." 

"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Kapelput." Jim said as he finally kissed the woman's hand.

As Oswald tried to get his mom to go back to dancing Riley turned to the detective. "It's nice to see you again detective Gordon."

"You as well although I don't think I got your name last time" That's right she never gave it to him since she was busy worrying about Oswald that day.

"Riley. Riley Robins. " She held her hand out to him. "Don't worry you don't have to kiss it" she smiled at the man who took her hand in his to shake it while he chuckled. Oswald cut in at that moment. 

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit." He told Jim. At that Riley excused herself. 

**************

Shortly after Jim left, Gertrude decided to dance on stage alone while Oswald talked business with Gabe. Riley couldn't help but smile to the woman who was just so carefree at the moment. Riley believed that Gertrude had no idea about Oswald's true career. She doesn't seem like the type of woman who would be ok with it. She felt a hand in her lower back that pulled her back to reality. 

"I think it is time you head home my love. Gabe will drop both you and my mother off." Oswald told her as he watched Gabe help his mother of the stage. She came over and said her goodbyes to her son and Oswald told Gabe to wait outside for Riley. He wanted to speak to her first. Once the bar was empty, he looked back to her.

"I just have to finish up here and then I'm leaving." He told her. 

"Will you come over after? I have something I want to show you." She told him. The champagne had got to her and she was feeling quite the buzz. 

"Of course my love." He smiled to her before leaning down to kiss her before she headed to the door. He was extremely curious as to her surprise. He was just hoping she would still be in her dress when he arrived. He was serious when he told her what he imagined.

***************************

Riley got home late. She ended up staying and talking to Gertrude longer then she expected to. She had to eventually tell Gabe that she would get a taxi home. He tried to protest since the thought of Riley taking a taxi while she was quite drunk worried him. But there was no arguing with the two ladies.

While with Gertrude, she was shown pictures of Oswald and even seen his room. It was small with books all over the room and beautiful drawings of birds covering the walls. Something about seeing his room and hearing all the stories about him made her realize that she was in love with this man. 

She got home around midnight and realized Oswald still hasn't shown. She started to wonder what business he had to attend to. She went to her room where she just removed her leggings and shawl but kept the dress on. She knew he would want her in it when he did arrive. To pass the time she decided to turn on the TV and get lost in the magic of television.

She wasn't sure how much time passed but she was deeply invested in some old sitcom when she heard a weak knock on the door. She made her way over and opened her door. On the other side was Oswald but he didn't look like how she left him. His suit was slightly out of place and he was clutching his side. Helping him in, she sat him at the dinning room table and went to grab him some water. 

"Do you mind if I use your shower? I would like the freshen up before we talk." He asked as his voice sounded pained.

"Yeah of course. I'll get you a towel and something to wear. You know where the bathroom is." She told him while she hurried to her room. She quickly grabbed a clean towel and some black sweatpants for him. When she handed them to him, he looked at the large sweatpants and then back to her.

"They have never been worn and I bought them online. I meant to get medium but accidentally clicked large so you can take that jealous look off and go shower. You can set your clothes in the corner and I'll take them to dry cleaning in the morning" She smirked at him earning a faint smile and thank you from him. She went to the couch and waited for him to come back, realizing that he was pretty much stuck staying the night and going to be in nothing more then some sweatpants. The thought alone made her heart race.

After about 15 later she heard the bathroom door open. She waited for him to make his way to the couch and when he did, she couldn't help her eyes from wondering. 

He was standing in front of her and she noticed jet black hair that was normally all over the place was now damp and pushed to one side. And he was now just in the black sweatpants and no shirt. This was the first time she has seen his chest. It was as pale as the moon light and smooth. He wasn't muscular but he was in better shape then she expected. At this moment she noticed a large fresh bruise on his left side along with another on his left arm. She was taken out of her trance at that moment and jumped up to his side.

"Ozzy what happened?" She started to panic as she placed her hand on his side to examine the bruises. 

"Love, I promise it is nothing to worry about. Fish arrived at the club and didn't like what I had to say so she simply hit me with a bat." He tried to keep his nerves under control. Not only was this the most any woman, besides his mother, has seen of his body but feeling her hands on him was making his blood run hot. Also with the concern in his eyes when she looked up to him and how she called him Ozzy. Well he was having a hard time not pulling her to him.

"Does it hurt" 

"It's fine. I've had worse." He tried to reassure her.

"Sit. I have some cream that might help." With that she disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a small bottle of cream. Silently she applied it to his arm and then was working on his side. 

"Why do you do this?" He found himself asking. She looked up and he continued. "It's just girls never gave me a second look growing up and now I have the most beautiful woman I have seen caring for my wounds. On multiple accounts. You deserve better then someone like me." She just watched him while trying to think of what to say. "I just don't get it." 

He was serious. She thought of her words slowly because honestly, she wasn't sure what it was. She took a deep breath before moving to straddle his lap. His eyes went wide as she leaned in close to him.

"I've read something once. It was some cheesy quote on some social media site and at the time I just laughed at it." She told him. So close to his face that he could smell the champagne that still lingered on her. It was intoxicating. "It was something along the lines of 'it's funny how we fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected moment' or something like that." She was now placing soft kissing along his jawline as she spoke. Making his breath speed up with each time their skin made contact. Her fingers light tracing his collar bone, extremely slowly. He just threw his head back and closed his eyes at the contact.

"When I first seen you, I felt something inside of me. Something I have never felt and it has only grown since then. At the time I didn't know what it was but now I think it do." She continued as she was still kissing his jaw and neck.

"Riley..." 

"Tell me Ozzy" she had to hear it before they continued. 

"I-I..." She felt him swallow hard as his hands touched her back. She just kept kissing where ever she could now. "I love you." He whispered as he looked at her. Scared of her reaction. She just kissed his mouth. Hard and passionately. He was taken back but slowly found himself fighting her for dominance. Nipping at his lip caused his mouth to open enough for her tongue to slip it. Suddenly Riley pulled away to look down into his blue eyes. She leaned into speak into his ear.

"I love you as well. Oswald Cobblepot. So much that it terrifies me." She sat back at that and reached behind her neck to grab the ribbon that held the top of her dress up. Oswald watched her as she pulled the ribbon and the top of the dress fell. Exposing from her ribcage up. His eyes started to wonder and slowly reached his shaking hand up. He looked up to her eyes and all she did was nod. His eyes went back to her breast as he finally felt his hand make contact. Slowly he began to massage her breast as he felt he nipple grow hard in his hand. He slowly let out a shaky breath and squeezed harder when he felt a soft moan escape her lips.

She never expected it to feel this good. She loved how his cold hands started to explore her chest. She had her head tilted back and eyes closed when she felt one cold hand being replaced with his warm mouth making her eyes roll back and her breath catch in the throat. As she felt his tongue flick over her nipple, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly causing her to feel him moan around her nipple. She was grinding her hips against him and she felt his length pressed against her. 

Everything was extremely overwhelming to him. The feeling of her breast in his mouth and his hand on the other. He loved her hands in his hair and her rubbing against him with only the thin fabric of the sweatpants between them. He could feel her wetness seeping through the material and he just couldn't control himself much longer and she must have been able to sense it. Pulling back she looked into his eyes as she had one hand slowly run down his chest. Her hand rested on the waistline and just looked at him. His eyes told her that he was ready. 

"Here or my room?" Was all she said.

"Here." He whispered and with that her hand disappeared into the sweats. He felt his head fall back and his hips buckle as her hand gripped him and slowly moved up and down. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth as he felt her lips kissing his chest and neck. When she felt like he was ready, she pulled the sweats down with the help of him lifting his hips and pulled him out. Positioning herself right, she leaned in and placed his hands on her hips.

"I want you to move my hips for what feels best for you." After that she kissed him. Hard but full of love. He thought this was a dream. Like one he has had many times before with her. Her hands were touching places that no one ever has. Slowly she brought herself down and moaned his name as he filled her completely. She felt perfect around him. Her walls taking him in and the sound if his name coming out of his mouth. He felt her bare chest against his and her heartbeat pounding against him. He knew he wouldn't last long. 

His hands were digging into her hips in one of the most pleasurable ways imaginable. He fit her perfectly and she never felt so completely in her life. His heavy breathing made it aware to her that he would be done soon and all she could do was lean in and whisper her love over and over again into his ear. Soon she felt his grip tighten and him filling her with his seed. Kissing his chest, she waited for his body to come down from his release. Slowly she raised herself off of him and went to clean up. When she came back he wasn't on the couch but sitting on her bed. 

"That was unexpectedly wonderful." He told her as she sat next to him, kissing his shoulder. 

"I'm glad. I also enjoyed it." She smiled to him as he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling away he looked at her and touched her cheek.

"You know I think im quite fond of your couch." They both started laughing as they leaned in to share a passionate kiss.


	12. Duffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald goes camping and Riley spends the night at Gertrudes. Also when they are reunited, there is some slapping and kissing involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened with the end of this chapter. I meant for one thing to happen but it took a complete different turn and I don't know where it came from. It took me a lot to start this chapter since this one and probably the next chapter will just filler before I can get to what I'm excited for. So please enjoy and hopefully the end was to your liking ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

The next morning Oswald woke to the sun shining on his face. He felt sore from the beating that Fish gave him. He suddenly remembered what else happened last night and he could feel the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He gave himself to Riley fully. He also told her how he loved her and she told him that she loved him. She loved him. He just kept replaying her words in his head and couldn't help the growing smile he felt. He never would have imagined falling in love let alone someone falling in love with him. T felt incredible.

Making his way to the kitchen, he noticed that she was not home. Before he could start to wonder where she might have gone, he remembered her saying she would take his suit to be cleaned and sure enough his suit was no longer in her bathroom. 

While he waited for her to get home, he looked around her apartment. Last time he really looked around was at night and never got a good view since he was always distracted by Riley. Her kitchen and dining area was small with flowers on the table and teal appliances. Her kitchen led right into her living room. It was small with just a TV against one wall and the couch in front of it. Behind the couch was her desk and he could tell it was where she spent most of her time. Turning right would lead to her bedroom and turning left would lead to the bathroom. It was small and cozy. It fit her perfectly. There was floral designs all around and bright pastel color to go with. He walked to her desk and noticed the small cat sitting on the chair watching him. He was never a fan of cats and this one did not seem to like him. Whenever he would come over the cat would watch him as it walked into a different part of the apartment. As if it didn't trust him. And now he stared at the little creature and tried to shoo it away. While he was doing so, the door opened and he saw Riley walk in while smiling at him.

She was dressed in gray leggings and a light blue sundress and a gray cardigan with gray flats. She had his suit in one hand and a cup holder and paper bag in the other. 

"I see you and fig aren't the best of friends still." She laughed as she watched the cat jump up, startling Oswald. 

"It would seem that he doesn't like me very much" He watched the cat make his way over and rub himself against her leg like he was trying to claim her.

"Oh don't worry. He doesn't like anyone. He's a grump. Kinda like you." She joked with him as she walked over to set evert on the table. He made his way to her and took his suit from her. She reached up and planted a quick peck to his lips while handing him coffee. "It don't know how you like it but there is cream in the fridge and sugar in the little white container by the coffee maker. Also donuts are in the bag." 

"Thank you." He smiled to her unsure on how to tell her he doesn't like coffee. Instead he just stared at it while trying to think of what to do with it. "Uh actually I'm not a coffee drinker. Never liked the taste. I'm sorry." He said while setting it down looking at her with a regretfully look in his ice blue eyes. He didn't want to seem rude or have her feel bad.

"Oh no" she sighed while putting her hand over her mouth with faked sadness as she sat down. "You don't like coffee? I don't know if we can continue our relationship. Coffee is my first love." She said trying to sound serious while trying to hide her smile. He just watched her while raising an eyebrow at her. She started laughing then.

"Oswald it's fine. You don't have to apologize and look at me like my feelings are going to be hurt.  That just means more for me." She wink as she took a drink from her cup.

"Our relationship is actually something I wanted to talk about." Oswald said once they were done eating. "After last night" He started while looking down and turning red "I just feel like we need to establish what exactly this is." He said while signaling between them as he looked back to her.

"It's whatever you want it to be Ozzy." God did he love how she said his nickname. "If you don't want to put a title on us then I'm fine with that. If you want something serious between us and to call me your girlfriend then I would love it. The only thing I will not do is just be someone you only call when you need some action." She smiled knowing well enough that it would never be like that. 

"I honestly don't know how any of this works. I meant what I said last night though. I really do love you Riley and I promise you that I will never have any harm come to you." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"That's all that matters then." She kissed the back of his hand and gave him a lazy half smile. 

After that he excused himself to get dressed and Riley internal sighed at the thought of him covered completely again. She really like half naked Oswald, almost as much as she loved naked Oswald. She wanted nothing more than to have a round two after last night but knew that with someone like Oswald, she would have to give him time. He came out of her bathroom dressed perfectly and with hair in place. 

"I have an important dinner with Maroni tonight." He told her as he sat next to her at the table. She never got up once he did simply because she was too lost in her thoughts. 

"Is it about Fish?" He nodded. "Do you know if she is truly dead?"

"Fairly positive. Victor Zsasz was following her and Butch last I seen and Zsasz is not a man who would give up on a chase." She felt a cold shiver move down her spine and the assassin's name. She never seen the man but has heard things about him around the restaurant. Don Falcone's greatest killer. She hoped to never come face to face with the man.

***********************

Later that night, Riley found herself alone at home while Oswald was having dinner with Maroni. He didn't stay long that morning since he wanted to check on his mom but he did promise to come by that night. 

She was working on a picture of her mom when her phone alerted her of a text from Oswald. 

Camping trip with Maroni. I'll call as soon as I can. Be safe. I'll come to you soon as I am back.

She just stared at the message. Something didn't sit right with her. Why would Maroni take Oswald on some last minute camping trip. Expecially after finding out about Fish. She tried to calm her nerves as she reached for the amethyst stone on her desk. She closed her eyes as the anxiety hit. Her heartbeat increased and she couldn't stop from shaking. She felt the nausea hit and tried her best to keep it at bay. Rubbing her hands over the stone and telling herself it would be ok and not to worry. Eventually she became exhausted and made her way to her bed and pulled the blanket over her head. She reached for the pillow that Oswald slept on the night before and pulled it to her while breathing in the smell. She fell asleep telling herself nothing will go wrong. It's just a simple camping trip.

**********************

Riley woke the next morning still clenching the pillow. Her anxiety was still hitting her but at least it wasn't like it was the night before. She grabbed her phone to see if there was anything from Oswald and was disappointed to see none. Just one from Jayse asking to have lunch together. She texted her friend back agreeing to met her in 2 hours and got up to get ready.  

Once getting to the cafe, Riley spotted Jayse right away. The blonde was smiling and told Riley that she ordered for her. Riley was grateful. If anyone knew what she liked, it was Jayse. 

"My parents are coming down soon. They want to take us to dinner." Jayse smiled to Riley. She hasn't seen her parents in almost 4 years since they moved to the west coast. "They say that they have big news for us!"

"That's great Jayse." Riley loved her friends parents. They always treated her like a second daughter and were there for her through her mom's death. "Is Alex coming with them?" She asked. Alex was Jayse's younger brother.

"No he's away at school." Jayse missed her kid brother like crazy. He was always a pain with trying to be around the girls only to find out that he had a major crush on Riley. 

"To bad. Maybe next time or we can go see him." Jayse lit up when Riley suggested it. "I have news of my own." Riley continued trying not to smile like a mad man.

************************

It was dark when Oswald woke. Last thing he remembered was firing blanks at Maroni's chest. How could he be so stupid. He should have known that Maroni would never leave a loaded weapon laying around. And now here he was in what he guessed was the trunk of Maroni's car on his was to his certain death. Never again will he hear Riley's laugh or feel her hands on his body or his on hers. He would never her hear whisper how she loved him or hear his name leaving her mouth. 

He had to get out of this. He needed more of her. He was not ready or happy with not having more time with her. He will beg and plead and fight to go home. He was not dying tonight. 

Just then the car stopped and he was yanked out of the trunk by Maroni. He was in a impound car lot and being taken to a car crusher. His heart stopped when Maroni threw him to his knees and called him. 

"So here's the deal. You go in the car, the car's already in the crusher, you get squeezed to death, it takes a couple of minutes to die. Whatever comes out, I send to Falcone. Maybe he uses it as a coffee table." Maroni explained to Oswald who looked up to the big man with fear in his eyes.

"Don Maroni, please listen to me." He started but was interrupted.

"Oh, this is the begging part? Oh, good, 'cause this is my favorite part. Go ahead and beg for your miserable life."

"Just allow me to suggest some options here." This was the only chance he had at getting out of this. "Dead, I'm worthless. If you factor in Falcone's inevitable retaliation, killing me will be a net loss for you." He tried to explain. Hoping Maroni would look at how this would hurt him in the end.

"This is not a business issue. Me and Frankie Carbone go back 20 years. You hurt me, Penguin." 

'Of course he would go the personal route' Oswald thought before continuing. 

"You were right about Indian Hill. There's more to it. Falcone knows something. I don't know what, b-but I-I can find out..." He was begging. He just needed to get through. 

"Stop it. You're making me sad. How did I ever fall for your crap?" Maroni was done listening when he lifted Oswald by the shoulder and pushed him to the door. Oswald's pleas were the only noise in the scrap yard.

"N-No. No. No. No. Please. Please. No. No." This can't happen. Not like this. 

"Hey. Say hi to Frankie for me." Maroni said as he tapped on the window and turned to walk away. Before he took a step he turned back to Oswald with a smug smile on his face "and I'll make sure to say hello to your girl Riley. Cute thing. Such a shame." Oswald felt sick. He had to think fast. And that was when he felt his phone in his pocket. Pulling it out he dialed Maroni's number.

"What?" Was all he heard on the other line. 

"Don Maroni, you have to listen to me."

"Uh, see, no. This is how this all began, me listening to you."  

"I was telling the truth. About Indian Hill. And Arkham. Whoever controls Arkham will control Gotham! I can..." He was cut off by Maroni. 

"Would you shut up and take it like a man?" Was all Oswald heard before the phone hung up. Plan B.

"Yuh-huh." Came a lazy voice.

"Hello, is this Mr. Duffy?" Hoping it would be the man working the machine.  

"Yuh-huh." 

"Listen to me very carefully." This was all he had. He needed to make it good. "I'm the man in the car in this ferocious machine of yours. My name is Oswald Cobblepot. And I work for Don Carmine Falcone of Gotham City. Do you know who Don Falcone is?" 

"Yuh-huh." Oswald hated how this man sounded but had to hold his tongue. 

"Good. I just called Don Falcone, and I told him exactly where I am and what's happening." He lied. "So, Duffy, you better stop this machine right now, because if I die, Don Falcone is gonna send a team up here to skin you alive and slaughter your family."

"But Don Maroni said..." He had the guy he knew he did. 

"Don Falcone runs Gotham, and you're about to murder his right-hand man." He finished and waited for the machine to stop before opening the door. Once it did he saw Maroni run after Duffy and Oswald wasted no time. He ran into the woods as fast as he could and didn't stop until he knew he was in the clear. He had barely any battery life left and knew he needed to make one important phone call before it was dead.

************************

Riley was sitting at home, folding clothes on her bed when her phone rang. Seeing Oswald's name,she quickly answered.

" Hey how was..."

"Riley. I need you to leave your home now." He sounded frantic and she was instantly terrified. 

"Oswald what happened? Come over now..." 

"Riley leave now. I can't make it now. Go to my moms and tell her I sent you to stay the night. That your apartment was broken into and that you have nowhere to go. Leave now. Please. And do not tell anyone where you are going. Please." She was already heading to the door. She could tell this was serious.  She has never heard him like this.

"OK I'm leaving now. Just walked out the door. Oswald are you ok?" She was scared. She needed to see him. To know he was fine but she listened to every word and headed outside.

"I'll be better when I see you tomorrow. Please be safe my love." He paused and she thought he hung up for a moment. "I love you Riley." Was the last thing she heard before her phone flashed showing that he hung up.

She was crying by the time she made it to Ms. Kapelput's home and slowly she knocked. The door flew open and there stood the older lady in a long nightgown and robe.

"Oh sweet dear. Are you alright?" she asked in her thick accent while pulling Riley into her home. 

"Yes I'm so sorry I came so late it's just..." She swallowed hard and gave it her best hoping her tears sold it. "Someone broke into my apartment and I called Oswald because I had no where else to go, he told me to come here. He said it would be improper for me to stay with him but that it should be fine for me to stay here. I understand if you want me to go." She finished by covering her face with her hands while crying.

"My son is such a gentlemen. Of course you can stay. Those thugs out there. How dare they. Come you can stay is Oswald's room." She led Riley to the small room and offered her something to drink. Riley declined and thanked the older woman who just hugged her and told her to rest.

Then she was alone. Oswald was out there somewhere, possibly hurt and she was here not able to do anything. She crawled into his bed a cried. Eventually she was sleeping with tear stained cheeks.

*************************

He made it home. It was still early but he knew his mother would be awake. He wanted nothing more then to see both her and Riley. He hurried to the door and knocked like a mad man before his mother opened the door ready to scold him.

"Mother where's Riley?" He asked while frantically looking around.

"Your room. What happened my son. You look like you have been sleeping in dirt." She said eyeballing her son. 

"Camping trip. Excuse me mother." He said making his way to his old room. Slowly he opened the door wanting to see her. There she was.  Curled up on top of his bed in the fetal position facing the wall. He quitely made his way to her after he shut and locked the door, careful not to wake her. He removed his jacket, vest and shoes before he sat next to her. She looked so small. She was in one of his button up shirts and her underwear. If he wasn't so relieved to see her safe, he would have been incredibly aroused. 

He laid down slowly and put his arm around her waist to pull her to him.  He felt her jerk awake "It's just me, my love. I'm here now." He whispered into her ear as he felt her instantly calm down. She turned in his arms to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot and she lifted a shaky hand to touch his cheek. 

Once she was sure he was really there she slapped him and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. He had no idea what just happened. She slapped him and now was shoving her tongue in his mouth as her hands roamed over his body. He went with it. 

Pushing her back, he deepened the kiss while he hovered over her. Her hands were already working on his shirt buttons as he positioned himself between her legs. He had one hand in her hair and the other holding on to one of her thighs as he pushed himself against her, feeling her moan into his mouth. She had his shirt open and was currently working on his pants. Once they were open enough she slid her hand down and harshly gripped him causing him to bit her shoulder in order to remain silent. 

The hand on her thigh started to rise until his hand was right at the edge of her panties. He hesitated for a moment not sure what to do but when he felt her hips roll towards him, he knew he had to do something. She was always so willing to please him but now it was her turn. Slowly her slipped his hand into her panties and started to massage her swollen bud. She was already wet so it was easy for him to explore her. He had to use his other hand to cover her mouth because of the noises coming from her. They were heaven to him but he knew his mother would not think so. He watched her eyes roll back which only added to his pleasure. He replaced his hand with his mouth and kissed her deep as she rocked against his hand.

She could feel her body start to prepare for her release. This was a first. No man she has been with has been able to bring her over the edge. They have gotten close but only on her own has she reached her end. And now here she was with the man who's virginity she just took less than a week ago, about to make her see stars. She had to have him in her when it happened.

She pulled his swollen member out and used her legs to pull him close to her entrance. He understood and moved his hand as he reached to grab her hips. He felt his eyes roll back once he was fully in her and didn't move until he felt her wiggle impatiently under him. He started slow but soon picked up speed. They both bit back moans worried that Ms. Kapelput would hear but the loud music from the other room helped. Riley's hands were painfully holding on to his back leaving nail marks as he moved his hand back down to her sensitive area. Before she knew it, she was seeing stars. Her walls started clutching his member and it didnt take long for him to follow her into pure bliss as he spilled his seed into her. Slow he pulled out and rolled off of her. 

When she could finally see again, she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. His hair was wild, possibly from her running her hands through it, he had some cuts on his face and a red mark now across his cheek. His eyes closed and he was breathing hard through his mouth. His shirt unbuttoned and open around him. She reached out and ran her hand over his chest when he reached and grabbed it to pull to his mouth leaving light kisses before opening his eyes to look at her.

"You slapped me." He stated as he remembered why his cheek stung.

"Yes because you ran off without telling me where you were going and then don't come home when you said you would and then called telling me to leave my house sounding like you were never going to see me again." She was now sitting while talking to him and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. " I was so worried and I cried and cried because I didn't know if I would see you again." Tears now escaped her eyes. Sitting up he pulled her close to him.

"I know I know. I didn't mean for all that to happen." Although he did enjoy the homecoming, "things took an unexpected turn for the worse but I am here now. I'm so sorry" He told her. That's when they heard his mother call to them asking if they were hungry. Laughing, they decided to get dressed. Before opening the door, Riley kissed Oswald hard and when she pulled away she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You better explain everything later. And if you ever. Ever. Do this to me again. Make me worry like this. I swear I will do a lot more than slap you." She threatened before walking out the room. He couldn't help but smirk at her threat and how extremely adorable it was.


	13. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayse leaves and Riley walks into something she shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter took a lot for me to write. Next chapter probably won't be up until Friday due to the holidays. I'll try for sooner though but Friday at the latest.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

She was standing in Fish Mooney's or now Oswald's. People were all around her, busy with the redecorating. Deep shades of purples and blacks were replacing the reds and golds. The place was coming together. She never cared much for the old design. Too old fashioned and out of date for her taste. She stood by the bar when she heard Oswald. It's been a week since the car incident with Maroni. When he told her what happened, she almost threw up. The thought that he was that close to being crushed to death made her stomach turn. After he went through the events of that trip with her, he left to ask Falcone for protection and came back with a club while she made sure to call Bamontes to let them know she would not be working there anymore. 

He made sure to stay every night with her and when he wasn't with her, he had one of his men watching her place. She didn't know about Maroni's threat against her. Oswald knew she wouldn't take it well. Last thing he wanted was to stress her out more then he already did. 

" I said lose the drapes, not tie them back! We're opening in ten hours!" She heard him yelling to the works on stage. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, instantly feeling him calm down.

"Ozzy relax. Things will be perfect tonight. Just breathe." She whispered into his ear.

"I hope you're right. I need things to go smoothly. This is my chance." He told her as he turned to face her. Loving how positive she always was. Behind her he noticed Gabe approaching with a small box in his hands. He made his way over, feeling Riley following behind him.

"Hey, boss... sweetheart." Gabe smiled at the little woman with a nod. 

"Hello Gabriel." She beamed back at him before trying to peak over Oswald's shoulder. She noticed he was holding a black card reading Oswald's in white.

"Ah. They're ready." He commented. Enjoying the look of the cards. 

"Still warm from the printer."

Riley decided to take that moment to go check on the new bartender. While she was talking to Peter, the bartender Oswald allowed her to hire, she heard the distinctive sound of Oswald's walk. 

"I'll be back my love. I just need to drop this off." He told her while holding up a single invite. "Keep things going while I'm gone?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

"Of course. I'll make sure they don't burn the place down." With that he left the club leaving her in control. Really wishing she had any idea what she was doing.

************************

It's been over 2 hours since the club reopened and less then 20 people shown up. She could clearly see the disappointment in Oswald's eyes although he tried his hardest to hide it. He was standing at the table pouring them both another drink when she reached out to grab his shoulder. Before she could say anything, she noticed Maroni standing in the entry way smiling at her. She felt the color fade from her face. Oswald instantly knew something was wrong and turned to follow her gaze. Landing right on the smug face of Don Maroni. 

"Penguin." Maroni called out making Oswald turn back to Riley, trying to get her to leave. She just stared at the mob boss with her eyes full of fear and hate. 

"Where you going?" Maroni called when he seen the little man was trying to leave. Oswald turned to face Maroni once more, knowing that he couldn't escape. He stood protectively in front of Riley. 

"Don Maroni. It's such a pleasure to see you." He tried to remain calm.

"Look at you." Maroni started to approach them. Moving his eyes between the two in front of him. "From the trunk of my car to running your own club. The place looks good, Penguin. Hell of a turnout." He mocked while his men laughed in the background. Riley's anger started to rise as she glared at the man. 

"How 'bout a table? Drinks? My compliments, of course." She could hear Oswald but didn't look at him. Surprised at how professional he remain though she could hear the tightness in his voice.

Grabbing the bottle of wine from Oswald, Maroni examined the label and then looked back to Oswald. Still as arrogant as always.

"Expensive stuff. Let me see. I had a little chat with Falcone. I came here to let you know that all is kosher between us. Long as you don't go giving Falcone any more of my secrets." Maroni laughed as he lightly slapped Oswald's face, causing him to flinch.

"Huh? No. Nothing like that." Oswald managed to get out. Surprised by the mobsters words but still suspicious.

"Grab a glass." Oswald did as he was told and Maroni grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face Riley and the stage. Riley kept her eyes locked on Oswald's. "You better hope that old man, Falcone, lives a long life. 'Cause the second he's out the picture, so are you." Maroni threatened while spilling the champagne all over the floor causing Riley to take a step back. Before leaving, Maroni addressed her for the first time. "Looking good toots. We miss you at the restaurant. When ever you're done here. Wasting your time with him." He told her pointing to Oswald, who's eyes were now shut and his jaw cletched. "You will always be welcomed back with open arms." He winked and gave her a slimy smile that only made her stomach turn before he walked out with his men.

She looked back to Oswald, who still kept his eyes shut, only to see he was now shaking. She hurried to him and held his face in her hands. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on his nose causing his eyes to slowly open. His face showed no emotion but his eyes were flooded with them. Ranging from anger to sadness. 

"Hey don't let him get to you. He's just an arrogant ass who only knows how to intimidate." She tried to get him to relax. 

"He's right. Look at this place. It was a failure. My only chance and I messed it up." He pulled away from her and sat in one of the booths, avoiding her eyes as he looked down at a glass of champagne. He felt her sit next to him.

"This wasn't your only chance. Only a start. Look at me." She said using her fingers to pull his chin in her direction. "Less then two weeks ago this place belonged to Fish Mooney. People were loyal to her. Customers were loyal to her. Now it's a new place with a new name and new owner. Give people a chance to warm up to the idea of a new club. Don't give up yet." She smiled when she seen his eyes soften. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear. "Prove them all wrong."

***********************

Tonight was Riley's dinner with Jayse and her parents. She couldn't help the excitement that was bubbling out of her. Oswald watched her close from the couch as she hummed to herself while she finished getting ready. He loved how happy she sounded and the smile that was plastered on her face. He wanted to be happy with her but he was still stressed over the club. Things haven't gotten all that much better in the last week. Tonight he was allowing his mother to sing on stage since she has been asking him since she first visited the club. He couldn't tell her no.

"When do you think you'll be home" she asked him while peaking out her bedroom door. He noticed how she would refer to the apartment as theirs. He was there whenever he wasn't working and now had some of his suits and other clothing in her room. This was his new home. 

"Late. You should stop by when you get done." 

"I think I will." She still had her toothy smile on her face. One that lit up the room and his heart. 

**********************

Shannon and William looked exactly how they did when they left Gotham. Her with her red curly hair and bright green eyes that Jayse inherited and William with his smooth jawline and blond locks. They were a beautiful couple and aged wonderfully. They stood up to greet Riley with hugs when they seen her. She missed the parental love that they would always reflect her way. 

The first hour of dinner was spent catching up on everyone's lives. When asked about her love life, Riley simply smiled and told then she was seeing someone and how he owned a club but made sure not to mention his true intentions. After dinner, Shannon announced that they had something important to offer the girls.

"Me and William have been talking a lot about how we worry for you two here." She reached and grabbed both of the younger ladies hands. "This is not a city for two beautiful and smart girls to live."

"That's why we want you to come back to California with us. We have a condo that we were going to rent out but you both can stay there instead. Rent free." William smiled to them as their jaws fell open. 

California? Riley has never planned on leaving Gotham. It was her home. Her mom raised her here. Oswald was here. It was tempting but when she thought about leaving she knew the answer was clear.

"You don't have to decide yet. Give it the night. But we should be getting back to the hotel." William stated when no one said anything. Everyone said their goodbyes to the older couple. Riley and Jayse walked over to the park across the street and sat at a bench. They were both silent for a long time. Lost in their thoughts until Riley spoke first in barely a whisper.

"You know I can't leave." She was looking at her hands when she felt Jayse sigh next to her.

"I know." Was all Jayse replied with. 

Riley doesn't know how long they were sitting there in silence. Minutes? Hours maybe? They both just remained still.

"I'm going to miss you." Riley finally looked up to Jayse who had fresh tears coming from her eyes. They instantly made Riley tear up as they reached out to hug each other. Riley never imagined being away from her best friend. They have never been more then 30 minutes away from seeing each other and now they will be on complete opposite sides of the country. They both cried together until they had no more tears. 

"That just means we need to spend every second together starting in the morning." Jayse stated as she pulled back to look at her friend. Riley just smiled and nodded. 

Eventually they decided to head home and made plans to meet in the morning. Jayse left to go home as Riley headed to the club. Looking at the time she knew it would be closed but that Oswald would still be there. He always stayed late with his goons.

She quitely entered through the back of the club since she knew the front would be locked and she didn't have a key for that door yet. As soon as she entered she heard someone playing the piano. It sounded beautiful and she was drawn to it. Making her way to the stage, she seen where the sound was coming from. Oswald was behind the piano lost in his own mind while Gabe played poker with two other men. 

Slowly Riley approached the bench Oswald was sitting on and took a seat next to him. As she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in the music. She felt him slowly lean his head against hers as he played on. Once the song ended, he grabbed her hand closest to him and placed a kiss onto her palm. They sat like that for a moment.

"Her parents offered us a condo in California." She decided to just tell him straight forward. She felt him tense up. "I'm going to tell them no in the morning." She quickly told him hoping it would relax him, yet he remained tense.

"Why? Why aren't you going to go" his voice was stiff.

She pulled away so she could look at him in the eyes. He turned and locked eyes.

"Because you're here." She said like it was the most obvious thing, slightly hurt he would even ask. 

"Maroni was right Riley. You're wasting your time here. With me." That last part was barely a whisper.

"Don't say that.  Don't even think that.  Ever!" Tears started to form in her big brown eyes. "The only time wasted is the time I'm not around you. I love you Oswald Cobblepot. Don't ever doubt that. Please. Maroni is just a big bully. One of these days I'm just going to..."

He kissed her. Her eyes flew open in shock at the sudden contact but soon enough she had her hands on his chest and kissing him back. Oswald didn't care about the other men in the room. Right now she was all he seen. Her true love, the anger he seen in her eyes, the fear. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers while he stared into her eyes.

"How in the world did I win you over?" He asked more to himself. She gently smiled up at him and placed he hand on his cheek causing him to lean against it.

"You smiled at me and I knew I was completely yours." 

************************

Riley didn't trust Butch. Oswald used to talk about how he was the right hand man to Mooney and now he was, standing in front of her in the club. 

"So you're telling me that Falcone had Victor Zsasz practically brainwash him to follow your orders?" She asked Oswald skeptically. This all just sounded crazy and when Oswald explained everything to her, she had to try not to laugh out of disbelief. 

"Yes that's what it seems." He nodded while keeping his eyes on the big man. 

"Okay well you have fun with that and I'll see you tonight." She reached up to kiss his cheek. Oswald just hummed in agreement as he still looked onward. 

*************************

Riley and Jayse stayed true to their promise to each other. They spent as much time as they could together. Jayse was due to leave for California in three days and Riley was driving with her to the airport. 

Much to Oswald's dislike, Jayse was staying every night on Riley's couch. Which meant he was spending a lot of time either at the club or hiding in Riley's room. Riley tried to get him to hang out with them but she could see from the few times he agree, he was extremely uncomfortable. Riley would apologize to him before bed every night but he would simply tell her he understood and soon Jayse would be gone. Plus he had more important things to deal with then someone else sleeping in the next room.

Butch has so far shown his loyalty but Oswald was still wary of him. This is the man who would mock him and tried to kill him. It wasn't until Butch helped Oswald with his liquor issue did he slowly start to trust the man. He couldn't lie. Since butch has been around the club as definitely done better. Which made Oswald stress reduce to where he was able to enjoy the club.

Riley decided to stop by the club on her way to take Jayse to the airport. She seen Oswald was talking to Detective Gordon and another man who she recognized from the day she was at the GCPD. She could see that they were discussing something important by the look on Jim and his partner's faces but Oswald looked as happy as ever. 

"So, who's up for a road trip" Was all she caught from the conversation as she walked up to the men. Oswald finally noticed her presence and smiled her way causing the other two to look at her. "Riley shouldn't you be on your way to the airport?"

"Yes but I was passing by and came to see you since I barely have been able to all week." She smiled to him as he took her hand and placed a light kiss to her palm. Before remembering the two men watching them. Jim looked on without any emotion and his partner looked completely shocked.

"You remember Jim Gordon correct?" He asked earning a nod from her as she reached out to shake his hand. 

"Of course. It's nice to see you detective." She flashed him a smile earning a small grin from the stoic man.

"This is his partner Harvey Bullock." He regarded the other man with less enthusiasm, not caring much for him.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Riley." She was still smiling when she looked over to Harvey. He took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it earning a dirty look from Oswald. 

"No its mine. Look at this. Penguin I didn't know you had such a pretty friend" He winked her way causing her to chuckle softly.

"You're to nice. But I should really get going. My friend is due at the airport." She could practically feel the anger and jealousy coming from Oswald. "I'll see you at home. Be safe." She made sure that the flirty detective heard as she leaned in to kiss Oswald's lips, bring him out of his trance. Pulling away she gave him a look that he could tell meant "play nice" which caused him to smile.

With that she turned and said her goodbyes to the two detectives and left for the car Oswald set up to drive her and Jayse to the airport. 

********************

"Promise we will text everyday and call each other at least weekly" Jayse told Riley as they hugged each other outside the airport. They both have been crying since the moment they seen each other outside Jayse's apartment. 

"That's obvious. Please be safe out there."

"I should tell you the same thing. Please if anything happens promise me you will jump on the next plane and stay with me." Jayse pulled away and stared and her friend with worry filling her green eyes. She never truly trusted Oswald and now she will be thousands of miles away, leaving her best friend with just him. 

"I promise."

After 20 minutes of saying goodbye, Jayse finally headed to the plane. Leaving Riley alone in the cold. 

**********************

On her way back to her apartment, Riley had a sudden urge to go to the club. She seen the lights still on even though it was obviously closed. Making her was to the front door she heard voices and slowly entered the building with the key Oswald gave her just the day before. 

"I know we had a deal." She could hear Oswald but something in his voice was off. She stopped and continued to listen. "I let you go, and you escape the inevitable punishment that will descend on your heads when Commissioner Loeb hears of your failure." Did this have to do with Jim and his partner? Why else would Oswald be involved with the police? Something told her to leave but her feet just moved her closer while keeping herself hidden. "Unfortunately, I was only able to acquire one ticket to Arizona. So who's it gonna be?" Finally she seen them. Oswald was sitting at the bar with his back to her as he addressed an older couple. 

"Margie and I have been together for 20 years. We're not splitting up." The older man spoke while looking to who Riley guessed was this Margie. 

"Life can be cruel sometimes." Oswald replied, his voice sounded foreign to her. Full of sarcasm and condescending to where she could hear the smile in his voice.

"How do we decide who goes?" Margie asked earning a chuckle from Oswald. 

"I leave that in your hands." He was enjoying this. She could hear it. Her mind told her to run before she seen something she wouldn't like but she felt cemented to the ground. At that moment Margie started beating the old man to death as Oswald laughed and made his way behind the bar. Riley could hear the man begging his wife to stop and not to do it. Suddenly Margie was strangling the man. Riley felt the hot tears running down her face as she was now looking at Oswald's back.

Was that a gun he was holding. 'Riley leave. Before it's to late' her mind screamed at her but it already was too late. She couldn't leave. She needed to see this. Needed to see what he was doing. She couldn't stay blind. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the older lady talk.

"What time is the train?"

"Oh, there's no train. I just needed your help." She heard the excitement as he spoke and pointed the gun at the lady. She held her breath. "I was down to one shell." 

BOOM

She felt sick. Before she knew it she was outside. She couldn't believe what she saw. She hurried home. Her mind blank as she felt numb. As soon as she stepped into her apartment, she fell apart. Everything that just happened flooded over her. He killed them and liked it. She knew he did it in the past but she always wanted to believe it was because he had to. Not this. He didn't need to kill those people. She saw no reason. The look on their faces. Suddenly she ran to the bathroom and spilled all the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. 

Eventually nothing else would come up. She made her way to the room. Knowing he would be coming home soon. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't look at him. Not right now. Not hours after she seen his true side. She crawled out of her jeans and laid in bed. 

How could she be so foolish. He was a killer and the signs were there. The way he never showed any remorse. The blood on his clothes. Just the other night he had it splattered across his suit and claimed it was from two men who got in to a bar fight. Now she wasn't so sure. Nothing he's told her could she believe right now. 

She heard him come home and she remained still. As long as he thought she was asleep, he wouldn't say anything to her. After 10 minutes, she felt him lay in bed and turn to hold her. She felt him kiss her shoulder while whispering his love. 

It hurt her because she does love him. With everything in her but he was a monster. This she realized tonight. And for the first time, she feared him.


	14. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley pulls away as she thinks over everything she has seen. Oswald tries to pull her back to him. They get a visitor while at the club that throws everything off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some changes to a certain scene in the show to make it fit this story and the relationship of the two main characters more. I originally planned on a different ending for this chapter but the story took over for itself and this is the results. Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> As always thank you for reading

He was standing inside of a warehouse staring at the man that stood between him and the restaurant he needed for his master plan. All he needed was this guitar player out of the way and he could start everything he's been working up too. Seeing Gabe, Oswald made his was over to the two men. The guitar player was tired up with a look of determination on his face. 

"So... are we in agreement?" Oswald asked as he made his way up to the men.

"Not quite. Says he still loves the girl. He won't leave her." Gabe told him. As he looked to the man in questioning. 

"Antonia and I are destined to be together, and nothing you can do will make me stop loving her." The guitar player stated.

" See what I mean? True love." Oswald let out a sigh as he made his way over to the determined man.

"True love is it?" Oswald asked as he leaned down to make eye contact, causing the man to nod viciously. "You know, I know how you feel. True love, I am currently experiencing it for myself." He said with a smirk. "You would do anything for that person. Die for that person. And if needed killing for them."

"So you understand, you must understand. I will never let her go. Please let me go back to her." Oswald stood and acted like he was thinking it over, knowing his mind was made up the moment he entered the building. Hell it was made up long before that.

"You want me to put a slug in him, see if that loosens him up?" Gabe asked breaking the silence. 

"You're right. I do understand. Truly I do." Oswald leaned back down to look the man in the eyes as he watched how the other man became hopeful. "The only problem is that. You're in my way of big things. So no Gabe." He stood back up finally addressing the big man. "He's a guitar player. Lose the fingers." The fear instantly returned to the tied down man's face as he started begging. Oswald loved seeing the fear. 

"You want me to shoot his fingers?" Oswald rolled his eyes hearing Gabe as he reached into his pocket to pull out some bolt cutters.

"Don't shoot them. Lose them." As he was leaving he could hear the screams coming from behind him. Causing a sadistic smile to cross over Oswald's face. 

*********************

The last 3 days have been a blur for Riley. All she did was sleep and draw. She slept when Oswald was away and drew when he was home. If she was drawing then he didn't interrupt her. Besides the constant 'are you alright' and 'what's wrong'. Each time she would answer how she misses her best friend and just needs time to cope. This usually was enough for him for a few hours. It was only a half lie. Yes she deeply and truly missed Jayse but the main thing bothering her was what she saw.

How every time she closed her eyes, she would see him pulling the trigger and the gun going off or the faces of the elder couple as they laid dead at his feet. How everytime she was left in silence, she would hear his laugh as he watched them or the sounds of the gun going off. She could barely look at him without being taken back to that night. He didn't know any of this though and she didn't plan on telling him. She thought that eventually she would get over it and they would go back to their old lives. Until then, she kept her mouth shut and focused on the image of the Gotham skyline as she waited for him to get home. 

Soon enough she heard the door being unlocked and the all too familiar sound of his walk. She tried to look busy but she could feel her heart racing as she heard him get closer. She felt his hands on her shoulders and his warm breath against her ear making her both terrified and aroused. 

"Come with me out with me tonight. I miss your presence next to me." She could feel his lips on her neck and she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go out." She could barely make out as she felt his hands move from her shoulders down her sides to rest on her hips. She sat there trying to resist him because even though everything she seen, everything she learned, she couldn't deny her absolute love for this man. She turned the chair around to face him and once she looked at him, she knew she should have stayed looking at her art. 

His icy blue eyes stared into hers with a darkness to them. A look of wanting and lust. They haven't been intimate in over a week due to her Jayse staying over and now her pulling away. She could deny how much she missed how his hands felt on her. Looking at him now made her forget everything from the last 3 days. His smirk and dark gaze was enough to make her forget her own name.

"Just for a little while. And then I promise we can come home and we can..." He said as he leaned in to place kissed along her neck. He noticed how tense she has been the last few days. He wanted to believe her reasoning but something told him it was something else. He wanted nothing more then to know what could push her away. Tonight he would pull her back to him and get her to tell him. She wanted to refuse him but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He knew her weak spots. Once he started staying over everynight, those spots were easy for him to find. Right now he decided to work on the on right between her left shoulder and collar bone. Once he heard her lightly say his name and felt her hands grabbing his biceps, he knew he had her.

"Okay just a couple hours." She finally managed to say once he pulled back. Maybe this was for the best. If they go out then she might be able to move on from that night. Once she sees he is the same man she fell in love with. He stood up and grinned at her.

"Great. I do want to tell you that my mother will be joining us tonight. I was thinking we should tell her the truth." She smiled back at him. Having Gertrude there might actually help. This way they can avoid talking about what's been bothering her. Plus, she missed the older woman. She got up to get ready when she heard him call out again once she entered the bedroom. "We just need to stop by the club first. I have a quick meeting to attend." With that she almost trip. She didn't know if she could handle going back to the club. 

'You can do this. It won't take long. You will have Gertrude with you. Just breath.' She kept telling herself as she got ready for the night.

**************************

The club was the same but felt so different. Walking to the front, she could see it as clear as that night. The two dead bodies, the gun smoke and Oswald's back to her as she heard his bone chilling laugh. The memory sent shivers down her spine and she tightened her grip on Oswald's arm earning a strange look from him. 

When they picked up Gertrude from her place, Oswald decided to break the news of their relationship to her before leaving. Just incase she caused a scene or worse. Surprisingly enough, she took it with a large smile on her face and hugs to both of the two. She liked Riley from the moment she got to talk to her. She was sweet and Gertrude could see by the way that the two would look at each other, that it was love. She never seen her son so happy and to have someone who accepted him completely like Riley did, it made Gertrude's heart heavy with joy. 

And now her Riley stood. Standing by a table watching Gertrude dance while waiting for Oswald to finish his meeting. Suddenly she felt someone standing next to her and when she turned to see who it was, her jaw dropped. 

"Now toots, I think you and me should have a talk along with Penguin. Now where is the little fella." He said while looking around. His eyes landed back on her and he signaled for her to sit which she did mainly because she was to afraid to go against the big man's orders. Just as he sat on her left, she seen Gertrude make her way over. Riley wanted nothing more then to some how signal the lady away but before she knew it, Maroni noticed her as she made her way over. 

"Riley sweety, who is your handsome friend." She said as she smiled at the Don and held out her hand. 

"Hello, I'm Salvador Maroni." He said as he kissed the older woman's hand making her blush. "And who are you sweetheart?" 

"I am Gertrude Kapelput." She smiled as she took a seat next to him, making Riley anger rise. She was hoping Oswald hurry so he could get his mother away from the mobster. 

She wasn't listening to what the two were talking about next to her. All she was focused on was looking for Oswald. Every once and a while she would hear Gertrude laugh and it would make Riley cringe, knowing Maroni was feeding her some faux praise about her son. Soon enough she seen Oswald appear in front of the table. A look of pure anger on his face as his eyes went from his mother, to Maroni, to finally rest on Riley's. She could only give an apologetic look to him which caused him to sigh before walking to his mother. That was when the Maroni finally locked eyes on Oswald.

"Is that my buddy Oswald?" He asked in a tone that made Riley swallow hard to refrain from her saying anything she shouldnt. "Come here."

"Oh, Oswald." His mother's voice was so cheerful, it made Riley mad knowing that Maroni was just using the kind woman to get at Oswald. 

"Mother, Riley, what are you both doing?" He asked while looking back and forth between the two woman. Before Riley could say anything, Gertrude spoke.

"I'm having a drink with Mr. Mar..."

"Uh-uh-uh-uh. I told you... Sal." Maroni said as he touched the older woman's cheek, causing her to giggle like a school girl.

"With Sal." She repeated. Earning a death glare from Oswald to Maroni. 

"But we shouldn't impose any longer we have dinner...." before he could finish, he was cut of by the Don.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh. No, you're not taking my Gertrud." Earning more giggles from Gertrude. Riley could sense the tension and decided to just look down at her hands. Her anxiety was already through the roof and she was doing everything in her power to keep herself together. For a moment she tried spacing everyone out until she heard Oswald take a seat. She knew then that it was going to be a long night. 

Slowly she looked up and caught Oswald's eyes. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and Oswald felt a pain in his chest. He knew how she suffered from her anxiety and panic attacks. And right now he could see her coming undone. He just wanted to reach out to her. To hold her and tell her it would be ok, but he couldnt. He sat across from her only able to watch her suffer.

His gaze shifted between the others as he only has listened to his mother tell her story. He kept trying find a way out of the situation but so far nothing worked. Maroni was just staring daggers at him and he just sat there defeated. Eventually he decided enough was enough.

"Never, never, would he play with the other children. You know, even then, he was too good for them. And now, he is a respectable man of business... My Oswald." His mother cooed about her son. Oswald choose to stop her there. 

"Well... this has been a delight. But it's late." He started to get up and pull up his mother.

"One thing... Gertrud, my love." Riley opened her eyes at that. Glaring at the big man. "A question that's been bothering me. Is this an act?" He asked making Gertrude laugh in confusion. "Are you pretending that he's just a nightclub owner? Or are you really that stupid?" Now both Riley and Oswald were fuming.  Riley couldn't believe this man's disrespect.

"Stop!" She heard Oswald yell. 

"I don't understand. I..." The look on Gertrude face just added to Riley's anger. 

"Your son..."

"Don Maroni, I am warning you!" Oswald tried to stop him but Maroni just continued.  

"Is a cold-blooded psychopath." Gertrude was trying to pull away as Maroni held her down by her hand. Oswald was now trying to push Maroni away. The whole scene was now causing Riley to feeling dizzy. "I can't count how many men he's killed."

"Don Maroni just stop!" Riley finally spoke up as she stood and slammed her hands on the table causing the three others to turn her way. She was sick of seeing how Gertrude was being pulled around. Maroni just gave her a sick smile as he turned his attention to her.

"My own friend, Frankie Carbone," He kept going this time staring her in the eyes as he slowly stood and grabbed her arm, letting go of Gertrude all together. Before Oswald could act, he felt his mom grab on to him, causing him to hold her as he looked on. "You remember him right hun? He liked you, oh he really liked you. Well oswald here, stabbed him a dozen times. What kind of person plunges a knife into someone over and over? How do you like that huh? You get off on that don't you?"

Now all Maroni's attention was on the small woman in front of him who didn't back down. Riley was terrified on the inside but she didn't let it show. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She just stared him in the eyes with the same fierceness that he was sending to her. Oswald knew this was getting out of hand. He wanted Maroni's attention off of Riley and on him.

"He is a filthy liar, Mother! He's just angry because I played him for a fool!" He screamed causing Maroni to slowly turn to face Oswald. His grip stay on Riley's arm before he turned his gaze back to her.

"You know, don't you? Oh, I can see it." He said with a smirk as he seen a look quickly pass over her features before returning to the stoic glare.

"I don't know what you mean." She didn't mean for it to come out sounding uncertain. Maroni caught it though and his grip tightened as his smile grew. 

"Let go of her!" Riley faintly heard Oswald say. Her attention staying on the man in front of her.

"Did you catch him, one night, washing the blood from his hands?" He looked between the two women before the looked at Gertrude. "When did you realize that you had given birth to a monster?" Riley closed her eyes when she heard the older woman cry. She felt a tug on her arm and opened to see Maroni was looking at her once again. "What about you? Did you know from the beginning? Did you enjoy the thought of spreading your pretty little legs after he slaughtered men? Maybe you're a monster just like him." He finished and shoved Riley back causing her to sit back in her chair.

"You are going to pay for this!" Oswald hissed at Maroni once he saw the look on Riley's face.

"Maybe. Or maybe this ends with me dumping your lifeless body into the river. Either way, you and these ladies here can stop pretending. Place is looking good." He said before winking at Riley and walking out with his men. 

It was quite. Only the sounds of Gertrude as she cried into her sons chest as she rubbed her back and watched Riley. She was just staring towards the bar with a blank expression on her face. 

"Riley?" He quitely called. She closed her eyes and shook her head before looking to him.

"Not now. Take her home. We can talk later." Her tone flat. He could only nod.

"I'll have butch take you home." She stood up and stopped by Oswald. Leaning down, she kiss the crying woman on the cheek. She turned and walked out the club with Butch following. 

************************

The ride home was quite. Butch noticed how she just stared out the window, lost in her own mind. Once they were almost to her apartment, he decided to say something. 

"Look, I know you don't trust me or like me but Oswald isn't a monster." He kept looking between her and the road. Finally she looked his way.

"No. He is. I've seen it for myself." Butch was confused and she could see it. "I've seen him kill without second thought and enjoy it. Yet I don't want to leave. Maybe he was right about me as well." She sighed and looked at her hands.

"Nah, you're far from a monster. Look most men who have killed, enjoy it in some way. They wouldn't be able to be in this line of work if they didnt. You love him right?" He seen her nod before he continued. "Then that's why you don't leave. Not because you approve."

"And if he decides he doesn't want me anymore? What if I become replaceable and he realizes that I know to much?" She was crying now making Butch shift uncomfortably in his seat as they pulled up in front of her building. Turning off the car, he turned to face the crying woman on his right.

"Look that won't happen. I see how he is with you. The way he talks to you or about you. That's a man who would not let any harm come to you. Now or ever. Plus if we're being honest here. A guy like him won't find better." He smiled when he heard her let out a small laugh. "And if he even thought about it, I'll make sure it doesn't happen. You're sweet. To good for this dark world. But since here you are. I have your back."

"Thank you Butch." She gave him a genuine smile as she gently touched his arm. "I guess I was to quick to judge you." She blushed since she felt bad for her first impression of the man.

"Don't worry about it doll. Just be easy on the guy." He smiled as she exited the car. They said their good night's and Riley made her way to her apartment to wait for Oswald. Her mind trying to figure out what she would say to him.

When she made it to her door, she noticed a vase outside her door filled with red roses. She was searching for a note as she made her way inside her apartment and when she did, she felt sick.

_Hope to see you soon toots.  
Maroni _

She wanted to scream or cry and throw the vase at the wall. Instead she set the flowers on the counter and went straight to the bathroom to start a bath. The hot water would help her right now. She stripped as she made her way the the bathroom, not carrying about the clothes that littered her path. 

She just turned off the water when she heard the front door open. Soon enough she heard him calling her name as he stepped into the bathroom. She looked over to see icey blue eyes watching her. A mix of concern, fear and anger in them. 

"Join me." Was all she said as she scooted forward and looked straight ahead. 

It was a command not a question. He slowly started to remove his now bloodied clothes. He was so worried on his way over. Wondering how she would react. Would she want him to leave and never come back? To stay out of her life because of what Maroni told her? He couldn't have that. Just the thought made his chest ache. He couldn't lose her. He already broke his mother heart. The look in her eyes when he lied to her, broke a part of him and he hoped he wouldn't see that same look in Riley's eyes tonight. 

When he entered her apartment, it felt empty. Then he saw the flower and note. He did everything in his power to not leave and find Maroni to smash the vase against the man's head. That was when he heard the splashing of water and seen the clothes leading to the bathroom. 

Once he was undressed, he slowly entered the water behind her. He placed his legs on each side of her. Once he was fully in the water, she leaned back against his chest. The water was hot. Almost too hot to sit in and would splash out of the tub with each move they made. Once he felt her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder, he started to relax. 

They sat like that for awhile. Both silent and in their own minds. He had his elbows on the side of the tub and hands rested on her shoulders, tracing little circles on her skin. He started running his hands up and down her arms but stopped when he felt her flinch once he passed a certain spot. He lifted her arm from the water and seen the bruise of Maroni's hand. Before he could get angry, she placed a hand on his and spoke. 

"I've had worse. It's just fresh and tender." 

"Riley I'm so sorry. I should've..." He started before she stopped him. 

"Oswald stop. Just give me a moment and once we're done here we can talk. Just give me this moment." She said as she took his hands to wrap the around her chest. 

He took a deep breath and tightened his arms around her as he placed his head on her shoulder. He was worried but decided to give her what she wanted. 

She could feel his heart beat slow down and speed up. She knew he was nervous and she couldn't deny that she was as well. She still didn't know what she was going to say or do. All she knew was that she loved him and needed to have this just incase things go wrong tonight. She didn't want to lose him but she didn't want to get hurt either. 

Eventually she decided it was time to get out. She lifted herself from the water and stepped out of the tub while reaching for a towel. She dried herself and bent down to grab his shirt to put it on. Once it was on, she looked down to notice blood splatter that wasn't there when she left him. Slowly she met his gaze and seen the horror on his face when he seen that she noticed the blood. She just handed him the towel and walked to the bedroom. She put on some clean panties and crawled under the blankets, pushing Figaro to the side in the process. 

Soon enough Oswald entered the room and she watched him as he threw on the same black sweatpants that she gave him all that time ago. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. 

Once he sat down on the bed, she sat back up. 

"The night I dropped Jayse off at the airport, I stopped by the club." She told him. 

He tried to remember that day and it's importance. He would have remembered her coming by. Then it hit him, that was the day he had the elder couple from Loeb's estate. He closed his eyes and dropped his head down. 

"You seen that. That's what's been bothering you." It wasn't a question. It all made sense now. How she was pulling away from him. She saw the side of him that he always tried to hide from her. 

"I did and it scared me. Because I never seen that from you. You liked it. I heard you laugh and enjoy it." He didn't look at her. He couldnt. "But it also scared me because no matter how much I know I should leave, to never look back and run off to California with Jayse," She seen his body tense. "I cant. I can't leave you because I love you and I need you. I need you like I need air." When he finally opened his eyes to look at her, he noticed she had tears running down her face and she was sitting closer to him now. She was on her knees and she grabbed his hands. 

"Maybe Maroni was right. I always knew what you did and yet I never gave it a second thought. You told me about Nate and Lou and even Frankie, and I didn't even flinch. I told you the name of a man who I wanted out of Jayse's life knowing you would kill him." She moved even closer to him to where she didn't have to speak louder then a whisper for him to hear. "It wasn't until I seen it for my own two eyes did it scare me. Only now do I know that no matter how much I fight it, I can't stop myself from loving you. From needing you. From wanting you." 

His heart raced and he was completely confused. But before he knew it she was kissing him. She kissed him like he was her only source of air. Before he really had time to react, she pulled away. 

"I'm scared, Oswald. Of you. Of myself. Please don't make me regret staying." Her eyes were pleading with him when he reached up to place a hand on her tear stained cheek. 

"My love, I will do everything in my power to change that. Please don't fear me. I would never let any harm come to you. I'm sorry you seen that side but from now on, I'll make sure you never see it again." 

She didn't know if that meant he would no longer do anything like he did that night or if he would just be more cautious in the future. But if the blood stain on the his shirt she was wearing was anything indicator, she knew deep down it was the latter. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after the visit from Maroni. Oswald finally tells Riley his plan to make it to the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long and is on the shorter side. I have been studying nonstop for my biology final and I fear that if I try to write, Oswald might end up talking about cell theory and mitosis. This is short but it has some intimate actions between the two. There's slight smut so warning.
> 
> Thank you for reading like always.

Riley woke before Oswald the next morning. She felt different at that moment. Not fully like herself but more evolved. She didn't have the pain in her heart or fear when she stared at the sleeping man next to her. Quite the opposite really. She felt alive. She watched him for a moment. How his bare pale chest would rise and fall in a almost hypnotizing way. How his mouth was slightly ajar and having her practically force herself not to kiss him. He needed his rest and now was not the time to wake him.

Slowly and quitely she made her way out of bed while not waking her sleeping companion. She threw on some socks and made her way to the kitchen where Figaro waited for her to feed him. 

"You only ever want me when your hungry small one." She told the meowing cat as she reached out to scratch his small head. Once he was fed, she decided to make coffee as she thought about last night.

She was going to end things. That was her plan. She was going to break things off and pack up to leave while never looking back at this god forsaken city. It wasn't until they were in bed that she realized that she simply couldn't. She couldn't imagine going to sleep next to anyone else. No one's touch would compare to his or would she feel the same comfort in another's arms. Maybe she was over thinking everything thing. This was Oswald. Her Oswald. The man who would put her first and would show his true side to only her. She couldn't be without him. He was hers and she was his. It was a dangerous and thrilling love. Only now that the fear and panic has subside, is she able to see the thrill of it all. The rush she received when she stood up against Maroni and how her heart raced in a sick sense of excitement when she sees the blood splatter on his shirt she was still wearing. Last night she went to bed fearful and confused. But today she is a new person. She decided to embrace the darker side of her soul for her and Oswald's relationship. She couldn't help but smile into her cup as she thought about what she had in mind for when Oswald woke.

**********************

Oswald woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around before deciding to go and find Riley. Last night went not how he expected it to, to say the least. He originally planned on having his and Riley's relationship back to how it was a few weeks ago and the night ended with him thinking he was going to lose her completely. For some reason though she just kissed him after their talk and fell asleep curled up next to him. He wasn't sure what was going on in her mind but he was happy she was still there. 

He walked out of the bedroom and stopped when he seen her. She didn't notice him yet so he decided to remain unknown. He always loved seeing how she interacted with the world when she thought she was alone. This morning she had some pop music playing on the radio and she sung quitely along with it, changing random words to Figaro while she would look and sing directly to the cat. Oswald couldn't help but grin at how carefree she really was. It was the main quality that had him falling in love with her at the beginning. She was everything he wasnt. Calm, relaxed and carefree to others perception of her. As long as she was enjoying herself, they didn't matter. She loved everything and tried to always find the good in everyone where he always looked for the bad. She balanced him and for that he was grateful. 

She seemed alive and full of new energy. Last night she was like a broken doll. Fragile. But now as he watched her, she seemed like nothing would stop her. 

His eyes wonders over her. She was still in his shirt and even though he didn't see them, he knew the blood stains were still on the front. That thought drove him crazy on the inside. He could see her purple panties whenever she reached for something that caused the shirt to rise ever so slightly. Her hair was getting longer as well, down to her shoulders now and still messy from just waking up. He couldn't just watch her any more. His need to hold her was growing along with the tightness in his pants. 

She turned to him before he made his way to her and gave him a smile that almost stopped him in his tracks.

"Good morning." He smiled back as he now stood in front of her. She couldn't help but take in his appearance. 

He stood against she counters with his palms resting on the top of the cold surface. His hair was a mess in a way she always adored and his blue eyes shined at her as his lips curled into a lazy half grin. His chest was bare and he only had the same sweats from last night resting low on his hips. She knew that those were the only things he was wearing and the outline of his growing erection made it aware to her that he was just excited to see her as she was to see him. Biting her lip, she looked up to meet his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, ozzy." Riley said as she step close to Oswald. She slowly started to run her nails up and down his chest causing his breath to catch in his throat. 

"My love I'm not sure I know what you are sorry for. I'm the one that needs to explain." He forced the words out through strained breaths as her hand would get lower with each stroke.

"You have accepted every part of me. My good and bad and I have been selfish to try and act like I didn't know the truth of who you really are." Her face was close to his chest as he watched her eyes wonder over him. "Like I told you last night, I knew you were this person I just didn't want to see it. But now I do and now I have chosen to embrace it. I want to be there for you for everything. Not just the sweet and easy moments but also for the ugly and dirty ones."

Her eyes met his and all he was able to do was nod. The feelings he felt right now were paralyzing. Her touches. Her breath on his bare skin. Her voice and the way she looked up at him through her lashes. Her words. What was she meaning? Before he could wonder anymore, he felt her hand stroking his arousal over the sweatpants. Closing his eyes he let out a low moan. 

After a short moment of her slow, tortured touches, he felt her free him from the sweats as she pushed them down to his knees. She was now gripping him and she worked her hand up and down in almost a painful pace.

"R..riley.." He stuttered out as he felt her body heat leave him but her grip remained on him.

"I have been wanting to do this for a long time now." Confused, he opened his eyes to see her now on her knees in front of him. Her eyes would dart between his face and his hard member that was just inches from her face. 

She loved the look on his face. It was driving her wild. A mix of confusion and lust. She knew she wanted to taste him for sometime now but for some reason she never made the move. And now here she was on her knees in front of him, watching his every move. 

"My love what are..." Was all he could make out before he felt her tongue on the base of his shaft as it slowly made its way to cover the head of his dick. The sensation was new and caused him to throw his head back and buckle his hips forward, thrusting himself further into her mouth. 

She couldn't help but smile around him as she heard him loudly moan at the pleasure she was giving him. She felt his hand in her hair, gripping onto her tightly. She took the moment to look up at him as she continued to bob her head and used one hand to massage his balls while the other lightly scratched at his bare chest. His eyes watched her and his breathing was rough. 

The whole image of him was one she never wanted to forget. The image that was only for her. The noises only she was allowed hear escape his lips. She was relieved that she chose to stay. She couldn't lose this. She couldn't leave the one person that made her feel so important. The look he gave her in this moment was one she never received from anyone in the past. The passion was never there for anyone else. He looked at her in these moments like she was the only one who he wanted, not like she was just another woman to pleasure him. He was the first man to truly love her. So for him she will embrace all of him. Good and bad.

She felt he was getting close so she start to move faster. His grip in her hair tightened and his pants increased. 

"Ri...Riley... i...im...." He could barely make out any words. She must have understood him though because he felt her push him deeper into her moments before he exploded into her mouth with one last panted moan. He watched her swallow his seed as she leaned back on the balls of her heels as she looked up to him and reach out her hand to him. He instantly took it and pulled her close to him.

"What was that for?" He finally said once he could speak again. 

She couldn't help but laugh against his chest.

"I told you I have wanted to do that for you."

"But why?"

"You know, most people wouldn't ask why someone would do that for them. Just appreciate the action." She looked up at him with a smile he swore made his heartbeat flutter. 

"I do appreciate it. Truly. It was..... unbelievable." He kissed her deeply at that and spun her around to were she was now against the counter. He kissed her like he would never kiss her again. Her hands in his hair as his digged into her hips. They let their tongues move together as the explored each others mouths. He pressed into her, causing her to feel his new hardness. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. "I need to tell you something."

"Will you kiss me again once you tell me?" she asked as she leaned in to kiss his jaw.

"Always." He told her as he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm planning on killing Maroni and Falcone." He couldn't help but laugh his dark laugh at the thought of his plan. 

"Wait. What? Kill them but how?" She started at him. 

He walked her to the room and sat on the bed with her. 

"I'm planning on framing Falcone for an assassination attempt on Maroni and some of his men. Only Maroni won't die and will be, well rather upset about everything." He smiled as he looked at her. She was deep in thought but he was relieved that she didn't show any resistance against him.

"But won't he come after you? How will he know it's Falcone? Oswald this will start a war." She looked at him with wide eyes. Slight panic in those big brown eyes.

"Exactly my love."He used one hand to push her hair from her face and slowly trace it's way down her neck and to her chest as his other hand was on her thigh. His voice was low when he spoke again and moved in close to where his mouth was lightly touching hers. "A war is exactly what I want to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is probably only going to be about 3 chapters left before this story ends but I'm planning on a sequel if anyone would be interested. The next chapter might not be up until after Tuesday due to my final but hopefully the next chapter will be a long one.


	16. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald sees his plan through. Takes place during episode 21 of season 1 and just hours after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have the new chapter up. Only 2 more after this. They shouldn't have as long of a wait since I am now done with school for the semester. Thankfully. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

"Wake up my love." 

Riley groaned as she heard Oswald whisper in to her ear as he softly kissed her cheek. They have been in bed all morning after he told her his plan to start a war. She was exhausted and surprised with how much energy he had. She tried to ignore his kisses and caressing so she could stay asleep but he simply kept at it.

"My dear today is a big day. Get up and come with me to the club. I'm to met Butch in a couple hours." He was sitting up now and pulled away from her completely. Riley let out a irritated sigh when she felt his body heat leave her side. She knew he would win in the end but she still liked making it difficult for him. Still laying in bed she watched his naked form as he started getting ready. 

"What exactly is your plan anyways Ozzy. How is Maroni going to know it was Falcone and not you who set this up?" She asked as she still observed him as he dressed. She loved how elegant his movements were regardless of his limp. She couldn't look away.

"I made arrangements for the assassin to mention Falcone hiring him before his shoots." Oswald stated as if it was the most obvious thing. 

"So just like that?" Riley asked as she started to get up and follow his lead of getting ready.

He turned to her as he pulled on his white button up shirt and smiled sweetly to her while shrugging. "Just like that."

************************

The club empty when they arrived due to the fact that it wasn't open to the public at the moment. Butch was already there and standing behind the bar. 

"Can I get you anything, boss?" Butch asked as they made their way to him. Oswald allowed Riley to sit first before taking a seat to her left. 

"Just tea. Thank you." Butch nodded and looked towards Riley. He was surprised to see her today since last night he was driving her home as she cried to him and told him how she didn't know if she was going to stay with Oswald. Now her she was,  smiling and laughing with that same man. Butch want sure how Oswald pulled it off but he was happy for the young couple. 

Once Oswald had his tea, he looked up to Butch and gave him an expression that Butch simply read as a sign to tell about the visit to Lydias. 

"I put the pistol under the bar, machine gun behind the juke. All Connor and his guy got to do is get to them." Butch told Oswald who was smiling as he looked between the big man and Riley. She couldn't help but smile back as she placed a small hand on his forearm. He reached with his free hand to grab hers to give a gentle squeeze. 

"The day is finally here." He chuckled as he looked back to Butch. He was still in a good mood from that morning and it seemed to only be getting better. "Maroni..." 

Before he could continue, the three at the bar noticed a figure enter and head towards them. Oswald instantly noticed the man and it only took Riley a moment before she seen the detective head their way.

"Jim. So lovely to see you. To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" Oswald beamed at the other man who seemed less then thrilled to be in the bar. Riley noticed how tense Jim looked. In just the few short encounters with the man, she noticed how he didn't seem very fond of her Oswald. She respected and somewhat disliked the man. He seemed like a good man who did the right thing, but she hated the way he treated Oswald. She understood, she really did. Oswald was no saint. But she seen how much Oswald respected Jim and admired him. He truly seen Jim as a friend. Possibly the only friend he ever had. Yet the other man treated Oswald like he was a burden. Riley was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Jim speak.

"I need to know where the Foxglove is. And I need an invitation." His voice was serious and in no mood to fool around. Oswald must not of picked up on that though since he started to laugh.

"Well, someone's in a mood." 

"Can you help me out? Yes or no." She could sense that Jim wasn't wasting anytime. She noticed how Butch now sat on her right and was eyeing the detective cautiously. 

"Jim, I do so love our give-and-take relationship. But it's starting to feel a bit one-sided." Oswald stated as he felt Riley place a hand on his back. 

"Fine. I'll owe you a favor."

"You already do." Oswald stated very matter of factly as he shrugged. 

"Then I'll owe you another." Jim was becoming less patient as the exchange went on.  

"Cards on the table. The Foxglove makes a lot of money for some important f..." Just then Oswald was snatched up off the bar stool by his jacket. Riley and Butch both jumped up instantly. Riley to reach for Oswald and Butch who reached for his gun. Jim was faster and already pulled his gun out and had it trained on the goon. Oswald reached one hand back and grabbed for Riley's. She took his hand in one of hers while the other was on his back. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You think you know who I am. What I'm capable of. You have no idea." Jim whispered to Oswald as his gaze went back and forth between the two men. He didn't even acknowledge the frightened woman between the two. 

"Today is an important day for me... so I will accommodate your request. But, Detective, mark my words. You owe me a big favor." Oswald hissed back to Jim who just let out a humorless laugh before shoving Oswald back. 

Oswald pulled his hand out from Riley's and adjusted his suit before turning back to Butch.

"Butch would you so kind as to go and get my friend..." He made sure to emphasize the last word as he looked over to Jim before turning back to the other man. "An invitation and have it delivered to him at the police department."

"Yeah sure thing boss." Butch stated, still watching the detective with wary eyes before turning to leave.

"There.. expect your invite within the next couple hours. Anything else I can help you with?" Oswald asked. The friendly tone he had moments ago was now replaced with irritation as he turned to face Jim. 

"No." Was all Jim said as he turned to leave the bar. 

Sighing, Oswald turned to sit back on the bar stool and looked over to Riley. She was looking at her hands when she felt him touch her chin to get her attention. 

"I'm sorry my l.." before he could finish, she kissed him. It was light but it shut him up which was her goal. 

"Ozzy stop apologizing to me." She said against his lips as he pulled her close to him. She draped her arms around his shoulders and he pressed his forehead to hers. "So what now?"

Chuckling softly, he just shook his head. "Now we wait my dear. What we do as we wait is completely up to you" He leaned in a kissed her deeply. After a long moment, Riley pulled back slightly as she took a deep breath. 

"Well I can think of a few things to pass the time." She smirked at him as she slowly ran a finger down his chest causing his breath to catch in his throat before pulling her back to him.

*********8 hours later*********

Riley was sitting at the bar once again with Oswald at her side. She could tell he was nervous by the way he kept tapping his good leg up and down. She tried to sooth him by letting him know things will be fine but he would just smile and kiss her cheek. Peter, the bartender, was trying out new drinks for Oswald. It was a good night and Riley could feel it. The club was a hit and the punk band Oswald booked for the night was on fire. 

Peter was easily becoming a friend to Riley. He was the first decion that Oswald allowed her to make when he first got the club. Since then he has made sure she was involved in most of the decisions when it came to the place. 

He was a little apprehensive to hire Peter at first and Riley could see the jealousy in his eyes when she told him that she really wanted to hire him. 

***********months back***************  
"Why do you want to hire him so badly Riley?" He asked her as they stood in what was his new office at the club. "Should I worry? Is there something between the two of you?"She just rolled her eyes at him as she sat in the chair across from him.

"Oswald, with Peter I am the one that should be worried not you." She tried to hint at him but he just looked at her confused and irritated. After about 10 minutes of trying to beat around the bush and him growing more and more frustrated she just decided to tell him straight.

"Oswald, Peter is gay. I am far from his type. You on the other hand." She laughed at his facial expression. "I think he likes you" She told him with a wink causing Oswald to grow red. He still would get embarrassed whenever he thought of anyone liking him for how he looks. Women or men. It was all flattering to him in the end regardless.

***************Present time ****************

Now sitting here with them and seeing the way Peter would look at Oswald, Riley had to bite her lip to not burst out laughing. She totally could see how the man was into Oswald and how her lover had no idea. It was cute really. 

Peter just made another drink and handed it to Oswald and awaited his response. He looked like a little boy waiting for the appraisal. Riley had her arm laced through Oswald's as they were rested on the bar and her head leaning against his arm. He would occasionally look down to her and smile as he placed a kiss atop her head. He never wanted the night to end and it only got better when Butch arrived. 

Riley noticed the panicked look on Butch's face as he raced to the other side of Oswald. 

"Conner blew it. Maroni's still alive" Butch told Oswald, who was busy tasting his new drink.

"This is flat!" Oswald stated causing Peter to look like a sad little puppy dog and hurry away. Oswald still hasn't acknowledged the man next to him. He just shook his head and stared ahead.

"Did you not hear me? Maroni is still alive! You got to get out of town." Butch tried pleading with the young man. Oswald finally turned to Butch with a twisted smirk. 

"And miss all the fun?" Riley peaked over his shoulder and watched the realization wash over Butch's features.

"You knew. You set him up." He said as more of a statement then a question. 

"I took the firing pins out of the guns before you hid them." Oswald started to laugh. Riley could see that Butch wasn't sure to think of the plan as crazy or genius. Possibly a mix of both. She sure did. "A spin on a trick I learned from Maroni."

"But you could have had Maroni dead." Was all the man could say.

"True, but I still would've been under Falcone's thumb, and that..." Oswald looked back to Riley. She knew he was fed up with working under someone. He bit the inside of his cheek before turning back to Butch. "has grown intolerable. No, I'd much rather Maroni be alive, and out for blood." He finished as he raised his glass to Butch and took a drink while grinning. 

Riley loved to see him win for once. He was constantly being shoved around and treated like he was less than the people around him. She knew he was smarter then them and soon they would see it to. He turned to her once he sent Butch away and gave her a smile that he only reserved for her.

"I think this is grounds for celebration my love." He told her as he leaned into her. The smell of alcohol strong on his breath. Drawing her in with each word. God how can one man be so addictive. 

"I think we have been celebrating all day Ozzy." She couldn't help but laugh at his little innocent shrug he gave her.

"Perhaps. But what can I say. Today as been nothing less then perfect. I am a very lucky man. I love you Riley." He told her as he leaned into kiss her softly. 

She smiled against his lips but couldn't help the bit of sadness she felt. Just last night she was going to leave this man. She had every intention to but something stopped her. Whatever that was, she couldn't be more thankful. She knew now that he wasn't the lucky one, she was. She found someone who loves her more then she could ever ask for and she loved just as fiercely. She had to stop the tears from coming and pressed another light kiss to him before pulling away one last time.

"I love you too Oswald."


	17. 14 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2 weeks that pass between episode 21 and 22 of season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. I meant to get this out sooner but I hit writers block and then my computer didn't want to work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Day 2.

"Everything is set and in place, my love" Oswald beamed as he walked in to the living room where Riley was reading. "Maroni has already retaliated and has attacked numerous of Falcones men. It's just a matter of time now."

Riley smiled at him as he sat next to her and pulled her to him. She closed her book after marking her page before cuddling into his side.

"So what now Ozzy?" Riley asked while rubbing her hand over his chest.

"Now I wait for them to destroy each other. I do have one request for you though." He told her, causing her to glance up at him. "You can not leave the apartment." This caused her to pull away and sit up. Before she could respond he raised a hand to stop her. "I know that's asking a lot but you must understand that it is going to be a war zone out there and the last thing I want is to worry about you. Here you are safe. I will have someone stationed outside at all times."

"And what about you? Are you still free to walk around out there?" She asked in an irritated tone. She didn't like being told what she could and couldn't do. Even from him. 

"My dear you know I have a club to run. I can't stay inside and hide." He cocked his head at her. He didn't understand her irritation. "Understand this is for your safety." He tried to explain but she just rolled her eyes and laid back down with him.

"Whatever you say Oswald." He didn't like how she said his name but he knew better then to question her right now. She was upset but at least he knew she would be safe.

Day 5.

It's only been 4 days since Oswald had Riley on what felt like house arrest. She was bored out of her mind. At first she would draw but since she was stuck to her apartment, she lost the inspiration she usually would get from taking walks. She tried cleaning but her home was possibly cleaner then it was when she first moved in now. 

She was upset with Oswald but she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep her safe. She wants the same for him but she knew he couldn't stop him. So now she just waited anxiously everynight for him to come home. He always left around noon to get the club ready and have his meetings and wouldn't be home until around midnight when he would leave the rest of the work to Butch. 

She just hoped this would all be over soon.

Day 7

She was a decent person she thought. She was a girl with simple needs. She loved cats and coffee and fuzzy socks. Watching movies and drawing. She never thought she would be standing at the kitchen sink trying to get blood out of a dress shirt of the murderous, power hungry man she hopelessly was in love with. 

Day 8

She finally convinced Oswald to come home early and to leave Butch to handle things. So here they laid. Oswald spread on the couch while Riley snuggled up on top of him and they watched the show she was currently binge watching. Oswald suddenly sat up and pressed pause on the show.

"This makes no sense. There are too many story lines and when do the dragons come in to destroy everyone?" He asked clearly upset with not being able to follow the show. 

"This is why I wanted to watch something else. You can't just jump into this and watch 2 episodes of season 3 and expect to understand what's happening." She sighed but couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making. "Look how about we watch something else."

"I'm bored with the tv." He mumbled as he slouched back into the couch with his arms cross led and a pouty look on his face. Leaning close, Riley took his face in her hands to make him face her.

"Well since I am stuck here maybe we can think of other ways to occupy the time." She told him with a flirty wink before leaning in to kiss him.

Day 10.

"Tell me about your day my love." Oswald asked when he returned home from the club. He seen Riley was still up and folding laundry on the bed.

"Well besides the usual nothing that I do, I created a new dance sequence for each of the songs on the new Taylor Swift album so I'm pretty proud of that." She told him without looking up from her clothes. "When can I go back out Ozzy. This is killing me." She pouted.

"Soon. Really soon. I heard that there should be an attack on Falcone soon enough. And once he is out of the way, then I can take his place and take down Maroni." He smiled at her and he sat next to her on the bed. 

"You're sure of this?" She questioned him, worried he might get himself into deep.

"My dear," He said as he took her hand in his. "I have never been so sure before."

Day 14

7 books, 5 tv shows from start to finish, spotless apartment and enough homemade cookies to feed a small army. All of Riley's current accomplishments for the last 2 weeks. If things didn't change soon she was going to go crazy. 

"I think you should come visit. Just a week. Please?" Jayse begged on the other line. She just spent 20 minutes telling Riley all about how she loves California for the 100th time since she moved there.

"I'll try to as soon as I have time. I'm just so busy." Riley lied. She was actually upset that she didn't think of that sooner. Instead of being here, she should have talked Oswald into letting her wait the gang war out across the country. "Soon though. Maybe this summer."

"Fine." Jayse said before going on about some new guy and the beach. Riley spaced out half way through. Suddenly she heard the front door open and the all to familiar sound of his walk through the living room. 

"Hey Jayse. I'll have to call you back." She hurried and got off the phone and rushed put of her bedroom to see the all to jolly face of Oswald as he talked with Butch and Gabe. He turned when her heard the bedroom door open.

"Ah Riley! I have wonderful news." 

"Did Maroni strick?" Riley asked when she made her way next to him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Yes. Yes he did. And now Falcone is in the hospital waiting for Maroni's men to finish him off." He chuckled. His excitement made her smile. "But me and Butch will get there first. Right Butch?"

"Right boss." The big man even had a smile on his face.

"Oswald that's crazy. Just let Maroni finish it. If you are there when he arrives, he will kill you." Riley was worried. She wanted him to just stay with her.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Riley. I have to do this. I started it and now I will finish it. Look, Gabe will stay here with you and I will be back in just a couple short hours." He gave her a sweet smile as he pulled her to him. He could tell that she nervous and he hated seeing her worry about him. "I promise. But before I go, I got something for you."

She looked up at him as he reached in to his pocket. He motioned for her to turn and lift her hair. She could fell the coldness of a metal chain against her neck. Once it was clasped, she looked down at it. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. 

The chain was a simple silver on and the pendant was small. Only the size of a quarter. It was of a penguin with a mix of regular and black diamonds outlining it. She mentally swore to herself that she would never take it off.

Oswald watched her anxiously. He was worried she wouldn't like it and now her wasn't sure how she felt as he watched her back. She turned around and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt relieved when he felt her kiss his cheek.

"Ozzy I love it!" 

"I'm happy you do." He truly couldn't be happier than he was with her. She was the light in his dark life. She was his motivation when he thought things were too much. She was the first person he ever loved outside of his mom and he didn't want to share his love with anyone else. "I must be going, my love. I don't have much time." 

"I understand. You better be safe Oswald Cobblepot. If anything happens to you, I swear to you that I will kill you!" She threatened, only causing him to smile as he looked down at the small woman. She pulled him into a deep kiss, hoping it wouldn't be the last. She always felt this strange sense of panic when she felt he was doing something more dangerous then usual. 

Reluctantly, they pulled apart and Oswald headed to the door where Butch and Gabe were standing to give the young couple their privacy. With one more look, Oswald walked out with Butch in tow. 

Letting out a sigh, Riley looked to Gabe. 

"So, how does a movie marathon sound?"


	18. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally out after almost 2 and a half month. I am sorry for the delay. Truly. I just got caught up in life and with the delay of the show I had no motivation. But here's the last chapter of this story. 
> 
> Thank you to the moon and back for reading. Enjoy

"You know I think I have to agree with you. Two towers might just be better then fellowship." Gabe mentioned while the credits started to roll. 

Riley tried to smile back at the man but she couldn't help but feel worried. She thought Oswald would have surely been home by now. 

It was dark out and 6 hours have passed since he told her that he was leaving to finish off Falcone. She was constantly checking her phone for a text or a news article about anything that could have happened. Gabe did everything he could to help keep her mind off of everything but even he couldn't deny that this was taking a lot longer then expected.

"What's taking them so long?" She asked. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure doll." 

Letting out a loud sigh, Riley threw her head back against the couch. 

She felt Gabe get up and head to the kitchen where he pulled out his phone. 

"No answer from either." He informed her after he tried both of their phones. 

"So what now? We just sit here and wait?" Riley was getting frustrated with the unknowing. She knew this was a bad idea. She could feel her heart beat speeding up as she reached for the penguin pendent around her neck. 

"No you are going to just sit here. I'll call some men to stand guard outside and I'll go look for him." He said as he sent a few text to some of Oswald's fellow employees. "Before you can protest," He said as he caught her eyes, knowing she would say something, "you will only be a liability. I mean that with respect. You can't fight or shot and I can't afford to babysit you if things go wrong."

She stood and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She knew he was right but she couldn't sit back and do nothing. The wait will kill her. "Do I have any choice." She asked hopefully while looking up with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. None." Gabe didn't even look at her as he headed to the door. "Give me an hour. I promise I'll bring him home." 

And suddenly she was alone.

Every second felt like an hour and every minute felt like a year. Slowly time ticked by and all Riley could do was sit at her desk and draw the only thing on her mind. 

Oswald.

She always loved drawing him. His sharp edges and darkness that she loved to express on the paper. Seeing him come alive on her paper made her feel at ease.

She was just putting on the final details when the door flew open causing her to jump out of her chair and rush to the feathered hair man who was rushing to her.

"It is done my love. Dead. All of them!" He practically screamed as he held her.

"All of them?" She asked as she pulled back while staying in his embrace.

"Fish killed Maroni and I killed fish" He proudly stated as he gently caressed her cheek.

"And Falcone?" She asked quitely, leaning into his touch.

"In hiding. Not coming back."

It was silent for a moment or two before Oswald leaned down to kiss Riley. It was slow and full of love and passion. Barely pulling away he whispered against her lips.

"I'm the new king of Gotham." He couldn't help but giggle at his excitement before turning serious again. "And you my love, you are my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you everyone who followed and gave comments and kudos. You guys are the bees knees. I don't know if I am going to start a second half yet. But I did enjoy writing this and I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
